1 In A Million
by Clairemuah
Summary: What if Victoria did get to Bella but only managed to bite her? You know what happens, right? Bella gets a coven. And she meets the Cullens again- in Forks. And they have a new member. Her one in a million chance to meet them. First Fanfic.
1. My Past My Coven

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1: My Past and My Coven**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's and not mine. Strictly not mine! Because if it were mine it might just suck and all that.**

**This chapter is just a summary about how Bella coped with her first years of being a vampire.**

**Enjoy…**

It's been almost a hundred years since my transformation. A few months after, I killed Victoria.

They all thought I was dead. I did jump off that cliff. I did drown, but before I completely did, Victoria got her teeth on me. All I saw was her red-fiery hair and a glimpse of her beautiful, wild face. Then I knew.

I jumped because I wanted to hear_ him_. It still hurts but I can't live without him. I thought I would die but Jacob came. I heard him-that's all. I never got the chance to open my eyes. Exhaustion and fear dominated me wholly. I knew I was barely breathing. I felt Jacob's enormous and strong hands pumping my heart and his warm lips on mine, trying to give me air.

No matter how hard I tried to open my mouth or my eyes I couldn't. I couldn't tell my best friend that I'm fine. I couldn't ease his anxious, sad and guilty sobs. I felt helpless, with all the fear and guilt. Jacob shouldn't suffer like this. It's my fault and not his. I tried and tried to wake up to reassure Jacob. I have to go back to Charlie. And my mother, I can't let her suffer. And _him_, Edward- I wanted to see him again, to hear him, even with just my imagination. At least, somehow, he was there.

After a few more seconds, I felt heat pulsing through me. It spread from where I felt Victoria's teeth earlier. At first, it was only warm and dull. Then it became uncomfortably hotter as it continued to spread. I could only concentrate on the excruciating pain. I felt nothing but it.

It was so long. It felt like weeks have passed- slow weeks but the pain never subsided. It even spread more and it burned me. My whole body was on fire and nobody bothered to put the fire off. I thought that I had gone to hell. That would make sense. But for my punishment to be this much. Am I that big of a sinner?

More time passed and the exhaustion was gone. The first thing that I did was to scream but it didn't help. No matter how loud I screamed nothing happened. I came to realize that I could sense my surroundings. I could feel the wind on my face and the water splashing on my legs. I could smell the moist sea breeze. I can feel it. I can hear the vehicles passing on top of the cliff, sounds the animals made and others.

But the scent of blood was the most evident. Odd. I didn't feel sick- not even a little faint. The fire started to fade from my finger and toe tips. It faded from my throat and my heart hammered faster- much too fast. The fire faded more and more until it concentrated on my heart. The hammering grew faster, then all the pain were gone. Even my heart beat. I opened my eyes as soon as I found them.

I could see everything. My senses were sharper yet the cold felt warm and the rough sand felt like powder under me. I found my arms and I sat up. I saw the blood and I smelled it. It set my throat burning. If not for the animal stench I would have sprang to its source. I saw no body but there was too much blood.

That's when I came to it. I was a vampire. The past events came back to me. Victoria!? Where was she? Jacob? Was he alright? I smelled the blood again and the stench. There's just too much. I tried to convince myself that my best friend is alive. He heals, right?

Wait. Charlie? Renee? What about them? Do they know what happened. I freaked out. I wanted to run to them but the sun caught my attention. It's rays reflected on my new skin. It was beautiful, just like Edward's was on the meadow. I'm different. I caught my reflection on the water. I stared, mystified and stunned. My blazing-red eyes scared me. My new face was beautiful. I heard people approaching. I had to get out before I kill them. Their scent almost drove me crazy with thirst. The monster that I became.

I left Forks. I became a nomad. I knew it would hurt Charlie and Rene but it was better this way. I won't involve them to a world full of monsters- monsters like me. I can't.

I tried to track down Victoria. I had her scent on me. She headed south, the east then south again. After four months I caught her, in Texas and that's where I killed her. It wasn't easy but I was stronger because I was still a newborn. She bit a lot and it left scars. I found vampires there but I didn't want to get involved in their silent war. So I returned to North.

I continued my travels. During that time I met Denise in Vorkuta, Russia. She has no special abilities but she's a good friend and her tactics help us a great deal. We share the same diet of animal blood. She joined me and we continued as nomads. Eventually we found Myra and her mate, Jesse. Two lost newborns. They were abandoned by their creator. We offered them a choice to join me and Den (as I often address her) and they accepted our invitation. Both of them are gifted. Myra is a very powerful tracker with almost a pinpoint accuracy. Jesse is strong and he can know a person's past if he wanted to. His strength is incomparable, even to Emmett. Their abilities assured me that my head is still private.

Encounters with other vampires gave my coven the idea that this is my gift. I practiced it and got complete control in the span a year. When I've nothing to do I let my curiosity run. I experimented and I found new tricks. At day time I fill my head with books of different sorts. Studied different languages and became fluent with seven. I concentrated on the language that I need the most.

I found that I can reflect others' mind-abilities and use it on its own user. I can also take off my shield's effect when I want to. My coven helped me practice.

* * *

**Author's note: It's just a summary and well... please proceed to the next chapter.**


	2. My Forks

**Chapter 2: My Forks**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's and not mine. Strictly not mine! Because if it were mine it might just suck and all that.**

**This chapter tells about their (Bella and her Coven) first days in Forks High School. **

After a good three years we decided to settle in. A large coven of nomads is hard to handle. Maintaining residence is the best option. We transfer at random. Sometimes we rent vacation houses in places we don't have houses in. We stayed at the northwest region but sometimes we move to northeast for rest. Before that we had to prepare, earn money and know the necessities we need to blend in. We got help from some friends that helped in applications and enrolment. I also know a good lawyer who helps us with the passports, I.D. and papers we need, Amy Lin.

Since then we formed an indulgence to expensive, fast cars. We have the money from countless jobs that we had. We can always waste a few. I own a black Ferrari and the only motorcycle in the garage, silver with red stripes. Myra has a deep purple Porsche and a bright-yellow Volvo. Jesse settled with an old-gold Mercedes and Denise happily bought a monster truck. It suits her character.

Next destination is Forks, Washington and Denise is just dying to see my home town. I personally have no guts to go back but if that makes her happy then it's fine. I still couldn't help myself to be anxious. I tried to convince myself that there is only one in a million chance of meeting the Cullens in Forks. Besides, they won't know that it's me, right? I look different and I smell different. I put it out of my head. And the student population decreased dramatically. I don't know why.

Denise was so excited that she turned me into her personal Barbie doll. She does this every single first day of school and I still can't get used to it. I hate attention and a vampire gets a lot. What more with excessively fashionable clothing. Today she dressed me with a black turtle neck and a pair of faded-blue skinny jeans with a loose thick belt. She made me wear high brown leather boots overlapping the jeans. She made me wear an off-white jacket with a furred collar. Despite her tomboy actions she likes fashion the most.

Denise herself wore a red long sleeve stretch shirt and a pair of artistic olive baggy jeans. She added loose chains around her neck and hip with different sizes. She added a long black motorcycle glove to her left hand with silver and black leather bands attached to it. Of course, there were also chains around it. Black and red leather bands were put around her right wrist. I told her that it was too much and all she did as lose four chains and a leather band. Myra managed to make her take of two more chains.

I took my time to scowl at my image in the mirror. It was too much. She's so much like Alice. I cleared my head of the name before it bothers me more. I took out the gold anglings she put on me and replaced it with simple ones. They were only clip-ons because it's hard to pierce vampire skin.

"Bella!" Denise called from the garage. I'm still in my room and I can tell that she's growing impatient. She's the most excited to go to school and she won't be late. Neither are the rest of us. Myra and I will be staring as sophomores and Denise and Jesse as Juniors. They are older looking.

"Come on, D. Give her time. We'll make it," Myra chided her. I heard Denise sigh in defeat as I closed the door of my room. I darted to the garage and Den's face slightly lit up. I found Jesse and Myra leaning on the doors of Jesse's Mercedes and Denise sitting on top of her truck's front. She grinned at me and I smiled back. I hid my worries. They only have a vague of them knew about my past, even Jesse. I blocked his ability.

"Who's riding with me?" Jesse asked from his sit. No one answered. Myra got in her Porsche and Denise rode with her. Everybody's eyes are all on me as they waited for my decision. "I'll ride my bike. I think," I declared. I mounted it and I wore my props of a leather jacket and a helmet. I needed to stay calm and riding my bike does the trick.

I may like the ride but I still hate the attention. In my coven, Denise is the only one attracted to it but she knows the limitations. Being a vampire, attention is unavoidable. We parked next to each other and well-aware of the wide-eyed open-mouthed crowd of students and teacher alike.

I used my real name Isabella Marie Swan. Jesse barrowed my surname, as my older cousin. Jesse is also a brunette but my hair has a darker shade and a hint of red. Myra and Den are set as sisters. They look a lot alike with their wide eyes and straight black hair they'll definitely pass as sisters. Denise's hair is cropped short and a bit spiky while Myra's hair is long and often held with a clip. They will be using Norelli as their surname.

The cars plus the clothes plus the perfect face and physique get the best attention. I sighed and went to the office with my family. We left the talking to Denise since she's the most excited about Forks. Myra and Jesse stayed by one corner admiring each other while I observe the differences in the building. The school hasn't changed much. They only added a few equipments and the color of the walls changed. It's even more organized than before.

Going back brought painfully happy memories. As much as I want to forget them all, I don't want to not remember. It felt like taking away the essence of my life. I successfully forgot the less painful ones but not entirely.

Our first day went well. Better than our other first days. Less guys tried to hit on me. Less bothering teachers and the only subject that I don't have any of my family with is Biology. It wasn't that much better for Myra and Jesse. Jealousy and irritation flooded their systems and Den and I had to remind them of our situation as vampires.

At night we hunted. I found a big and irritated black bear by the mountains. I sometimes hunt away from the others. They prefer elk and deer and I never understood why. Where's the challenge in herbivores. I don't want to get my clothes dirty too. They hunt like maniacs. After the hunt I practiced with my gift some more. Myra was glad to help but I know that she would want to be with Jesse after their stressing school day.

It's the second day and I still need to calm myself before going to school so I took my bike again. The other three all rode in Jesse's Mercedes. It didn't go as well as I anticipated. In fact, it was worse. Most of the other guys got the courage to ask me out and those that I've already rejected tried again. I kindly told them "no" but I doubt they'll give up. It will change next year I suppose.

Myra had less because only a few were stupid enough to o against Jesse. Denise had it just like me. I feel guilty for not warning her suitors about her temper. Jesse got the lightest worries with suitors because most of the girls are shy and majority of the brave ones have already been rejected. Harshly if I may add. Myra and Jesse used the sentence: "I'm engaged." And the humans gave up. I know exactly how they feel. How can a mere human compete with a perfect creature. At the end of the afternoon the whole school knows about their relationship.

I still didn't lose to believe that a vampire once chose me, a mere human, over the perfect creatures that surrounded him. But he left me, right? Edward didn't want to see me anymore. He has his distractions and an ordinary and clumsy girl like I was is very easy to forget. It hurts. I clutched my chest, wrapping my arm over them so that I won't fall into pieces.

* * *

**Author's note: Hope you liked it. Read the next chapter then you continue to the next then the next then the next and so on.**


	3. My Personal Complications

**Chapter 3: My Personal Complications**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's and not mine. Strictly not mine! Because if it were mine it might just suck and all that.**

**In this chapter you will read the encounter that will start the real story.**

One week and the cycle remained unbroken. After that one week a new problem occurred. A major complication on my part.

We arrived early. There was nothing to do at home so we roamed the school grounds. I took out m book, not really interested at looking at Forks High School. A few cars were parked on the lot so that means few people as well. "Are there any changes, Bella?" Den asked, attempting to make small talks with me. Myra and Jesse are busy with each other. "Not much." I replied. I was too absorbed in my reading. Den glared at me but let it go.

Classes will start in half an hour so we headed back. The parking lot is already half full. We made our way to the bench near the cafeteria. I read my book. Den continued to scowl. The couple almost flirting. I took a deep breath to compose myself for the day.

I smelled it. I can't help but stiffen. My family noticed my reaction and Den asked, "Bella? What's wrong?" Before I can answer they've already smelled it.

"Vampire!" Myra gasped.

"Six of them?!" Jesse hissed.

"Could it be? The Cullens?" Den finally asked but I still can't answer. I was too shocked. Looks like I hit that one in a million. I'm not exactly sure and there are six of them. Has Edward found a mate. Maybe he did. I felt jealous and angry and sad to think such an idea. I'm no good for him anyway. That's why he left me. It

"Let's get out of here." Den said anxiously. I turned to look at her and I shook my head. "We have as much right to be here as they have," I told her and myself.

"Let's just go to class and finish this day then we can discuss later." Jesse told us calmly but he can't hide the panic and pity he felt for me. We all nodded. I have Spanish first with Jesse. Thankfully none of the Cullen's has Spanish the same time. I can't focus on the lesson because I already am fluent in Spanish. I distracted myself with the motes and cracks on the walls but I left a small part of my mind on the teacher in case he calls me for the answer.

Next is Math and I'm having it with Myra. I can't help but notice her anxious stares but its fine. I got tired of the motes and cracks so I concentrated on plotting experiments on my gift. It worked. I came to one hypothesis; if a gifted vampire is under my shield and I can push his/her power towards me and use it. Of course there are flaws but I will try tonight. I'll ask Jesse for help.

Turns out all my morning classes have no vampire in except my coven. That was lucky but I doubt that my luck will work after lunch. I am, after all, extremely unlucky. I met with my family and we sat at the far corner, glad I chose that table because it's far from the table where they used to sit. Maybe they'll sit there again.

"I'm activating my shield." I told them. It's rude to not ask for permission. We fell in line to get our props. I always feel sorry to waste food when a lot of people are starving. I can't keep myself from wondering if they really are the Cullens. They're getting closer. Six no doubt. They're scent seemed familiar. They _are_ the Cullens after all. I don't want to look at them. It'll just hurt to look more.

After getting our props we sat back. "Just show it to me, Bella," Jesse said, almost angry, "I want to help."

"J," Myra put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head. To restrain him, I guessed. I took out my book and continued to read. Just as I was so absorbed in the novel a boy approached from my right.

"Hi," he said timidly. I clenched the book, almost ripped it. I looked at him to be polite. My family's eyes are all on me. They all shifted their position in case my temper got the best of me. The boy seemed oblivious to our little actions. "Yes?" I asked. "W-Would you like to go out…with me?" the last part sounded like a whisper.

I looked him in the eye and he stared back, unable to break my hold. "I'm sorry," I rejec"him in the eye and he stared back, unable to break my hold. "shifted in case my temper got the rest of after lunted him. He gave up and walked away. My anger felt too clear in my eyes. Myra, Jesse and Denise loosened their pose. I spared a look at their table.

They did sit there. Rosalie was the only one glaring at us while Jasper and Emmett discussed about some sort of fight. Alice seemed to be concentrating on something I saw their addition. A _boy_. He's sitting next to Alice. His blond hair is swept back and he almost looks like Jasper. He's kind of tall. I guess they're the triplets now. I smiled at the idea. But he looks as young as Edward did so maybe just siblings. I couldn't find Edward. Emmett's probably blocking him. I'm sort of relieved for that. That means Edward hasn't found a mate yet. I smiled. The younger vampire looked at us but unlike Rose he was speculating. That's fine, I guess. He has the same aura I remember Carlisle having.

"What's so funny, B?" Myra asked. Their eyes are still on me.

"It's nothing." I answered. I lack the energy to speak long sentences today. I'm just too anxious and stressed by the idea of having the Cullens in Forks with me. Edward specially. I have more to worry after lunch.

My next class is Biology. Biology isn't that bad. Ms. Hernandez is so much like Mr. Banner. I unwillingly made my way to class, afraid of which Cullen will be sharing it with me. I sat at the far corner, near the window. I still don't have a lab partner but thankfully there's an open table next to mine. It'll be less worse if whichever of the Cullens take it. The room is almost filled with students. I got more anxious and excited to know which Cullen it will be. That was wrong. _He_ came in. _Edward_. I can't stop staring. He's still unbelievably gorgeous and my vampire eyes gave emphasis to his beauty. I can see every angle now. But something was off. He looked blank and his eyes held agony and pain. I felt anxious. What caused this pained look? He broke my heart beyond repair but I still care for him. I still love him.

Edward handed his slip to Ms. Hernandez to be signed. She returned it and he mumbled a thank you. I can see the stunned and almost hopeful expression on her face. I bit my lip to fight a smile. She instructed him to find a partner. Dang! Edward looked at me and I looked away. I don't want to meet his eyes. He sat next to me, placing his props on the table. _Our_ table. "Do you mind?" he asked, being polite.

"Not at all," I answered timidly. In fact I do mind. I cowardly shifted my hair to my right shoulder to create a dark veil between us. Edward reacted to something. His eyes darted to me, slightly wide. Did I do something wrong? Then looked back to Ms. Hernandez, pretending to pay attention. It did no help at all. I tried to stay still but my eyes continued to spare glances at him. He continued to stare at me too.

We have gym next. Both covens are there. All juniors and sophomores are joined in. Since the student population decreased there seemed to be only one fourth of sophomores and juniors put together in the school population. Coach Clapp hasn't found enough gym clothes for everyone and we are gladly not participating. All nonparticipants were instructed to sit on one bleacher to observe the game, Volleyball. I hate it.

The Cullens sat next to us. Edward was at the other side with the new boy. Most of the humans stayed away. The Cullens gave out a repulsing atmosphere. I should try to practice that. To make matters worse, Rosalie had to be next to me. She continued to stare with irritation- mostly at me. I shifted my hair again for cover. I clenched the edges of the bleachers. It's getting pretty annoying. I gritted my teeth.

"B. Relax," Myra cautioned me. I loosened my grip and took an unnecessary breath. "Sorry," I apologized.

"That blonde's getting on my nerves," Denise whispered, annoyed. Her temper is sometimes a problem. If she gets too irritated she throws tantrums. I tried to eye her with enough authority. She leaned towards Rosalie, through me and hissed, "Will you please stop staring."

Rosalie raised one delicate brow and looked at Den with challenge. She gritted her teeth. I held her shoulder tightly before she can spring. I have to break this fight. When I was about to say something Jesse spoke. "Excuse me," he interrupted. "If you don't stop hovering I might get tempted to revealing your past to my family." He threatened, directing it to Rosalie. "If that's not enough, I'll spread it to some nomads we know," he continued. Rosalie's eyes widened and she immediately looked away. Emmett glowered at Jesse then turned his attention to Rosalie.

"You looked?" Myra gasped. "Only a little," Jesse defended. We talked about this power of his. He can't look without permission. I glowered at him and so did Myra. "I guess it was necessary," Den mumbled.

One of the staff members entered the gym and approached the coach. She handed him a note. He looked up to us and then back at the staff. "Isabella and Jesse Swan. Denise and Myra Norelli." He called. I stiffened for a millisecond. I heard the Cullen's shocked breaths. I can feel all vampire eyes on me. The shocked stares from the Cullens bore on my back. My family shifted with anxious glance towards me then alert ones at the Cullens.

"Yes, sir," I answered with my family.

"Your gym clothes just arrived. Get them from the office after school," Coach Clapp said. Dang! "Yes, sir."

I felt something flutter on my shield around Jesse- from the inside. It was directed towards the new boy. I formed a new bubble around the boy and I felt Jesse's power being blocked. I glowered at him. "Stop it!" I hissed. I let authority color my voice so he would follow. He shrugged and focused on Myra. "You were trying again, weren't you? Stop it, J," Myra chided him. "Sure. I'll get my chance," he said smugly. "On you too Bells. Better drop it," Jesse looked at me with serious eyes though his tone was mocking. "No," I curtly said.

* * *

**Author's note: To prepare you for the next chapters. When the Chapter's title begins with MY then it is Bella's POV but if it starts with another character's name then it is that character's POV.**


	4. Edward's Pain

**Chapter 4: Edward's Pain**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's and not mine. Strictly not mine! Because if it were mine it might just suck and all that.**

**This is Edward's POV. You'll see how he kept on going.**

We went back to Forks. This time we have an additional member to the family, Spence. Part of me regret the decision to go back. Bella's not there anymore. Still, there's a part that yearns to go back-to relive the past, my memories with Bella. I should have been dead if not for my family. Alice saw Bella jump off a cliff but she never saw her out of the water. Instead, she saw Victoria. Blood dripping from her teeth before the waves washed it away. I felt rage and agony-no, I felt worst. Bella's gone and Victoria's going to die before I do. Ever since then I can't help but leave my expression blank and my eyes show nothing but agony and pain. These feelings that I feel deep down.

I spent months tracking Victoria. She was with someone else-another vampire, not Laurent. I lost her in Texas and I found no other trace. I found out that she was killed by another female vampire. I cursed the creature. Victoria was mine to kill and no one else's. I plan to go to the Volturi after but my family called. Alice started to have visions of a new vampire.

"Edward you need to see," she tried to persuade me.

"No," I told her through my teeth. They don't understand. She's never lost Jasper like this. She'll never lose him. They will never know how it feels to lose someone you love more than anything else.

"Listen," she urged. "What if this new vampire is Bella?" I was stunned. Bella, a vampire. I felt hope but hope is wrong.

"What makes you think that?" I questioned.

"You know I love Bella. I'm sad, I'm in pain just like you. I can't stop thinking about her," she explained.

"How does that explain anything?" I growled.

"All I know is whenever I think of Bella, this vampire shows. It's blurry but it might be her," she continued.

"She's a brunette and I think she came from the direction from the cliff," she added.

"We'll talk about this when I get back,"

"Yes," I can hear the smile in her voice. There is hope and if it means Bella then I'm willing to look. The hope never showed on my face. My expression remained blank and my eyes showed the agony and pain that I still feel deep inside. Esme was the happiest of them all to see me. She's a mother after all with a self-centered son. I spent my time helping our newborn adjust. Carlisle found him four months after leaving Forks, in Norway. Spence was abandoned in a cramped alley, barely alive. He was robbed on his way home after a fight with a teacher. He was a nineteen year old high school student, almost graduating. He still has a hard time but more controlled than Jasper was.

Alice's visions led us to Forks. She saw _her_ go there along with three more. She wanted to know- _I_ wanted to know. If this vampire really is Bella then I'll never be happier to know that she's alive and well. She might hate me but I'll accept that as long as I'm sure.

"Don't get your hopes too high," Carlisle told me. And I know I shouldn't. I can't be entirely happy. Bella's soul will be destroyed- already destroyed if it were true. My biggest hope is that she'll forgive me and accept me back. After what I've done to her broke her heart and mine in the process. I never wanted to hurt her. I thought that if I left she'll live a normal life. I thought wrong. I didn't think right. How can I not put Victoria into count? I knew that there was a chance that she might not get through James' death. It was all my fault and I haven't paid the prize.

We came a week late. Carlisle insisted into giving me more time think through. I did and I decided to go with it, besides, Alice is going to be more annoying if I don't go. She might be Bella. I smelled them on our way to the parking lot and so did the others. One smelled a bit familiar, the same floral scent as Bella.

_Bella!_ Alice thought. _It has to be._

_Is it really Bella? _Jasper.

_Kid's gonna go insane again,_ Emmett thought. Despite this he was happy about it.

_I can't believe it,_ Rosalie felt irritated and I ignored her. Spence feels out of place because he has little idea about Bella.

Looks like I'm going to have to pass purgatory once more to get to paradise. None of the voices are familiar but I doubt that I'll hear hers. They may be new students, new people but humans never change. They are all so predictable and common. But not Bella. I'm entering sophomore with Alice and Spence. Jasper, Emmett and Rose starts as juniors. They always go a year older because they _look_ older. I'm looking forward to how Spence will do in Forks. More than that, I'm looking forward to what powers the other vampire has and how they act. Spence has a gift to see how a gifted vampire's power acts. He explained it once.

"Different vampires have different colors," he said. "If it's a shield then it covers the user. If it's a gift that attacks, Jane for example, then it shoots out. Sometimes it creeps and hovers. Gifts like Edward's though… It's scattered. It never fades. It dulls a little sometimes but if you're in his radius then it will certainly affect you," he explained.

"So," Alice interrupted. "What color is Edward's?" she asked.

"Green,"

"Guess seeing green all over the place isn't as hard as black," she teased. We all laughed.

"However, I can't see gifts like Alice's," he said looking at her.

"At least I won't bother you," she mumbled.

I've seen it in his mind so I didn't need the explanation.

When we got to the parking lot we didn't see them. They must have gone to their respective classes. I met two of them during my morning classes but they didn't even take notice of us. They were avoiding us. Even Alice. I can't hear their thoughts too. I'll have to talk to them. I'm curious. They can't all have shields. One of them must be protecting the others. Spence sight gave me the reassurance I need. The shield was blue. It wrapped around them like a second skin, perfectly fit. There was one thin line that expands to somewhere. Only one vampire has it. The female with long black hair. Maybe it's connected to the user. But why?

Rose got very frustrated about being ignored. A useless reason to feel frustrated about. I asked Spence to check on the other group. I focused on Spence's mind as he observed them. They came in before we did and already have their food on the table. We fell in line to get our own props. The other three vampires gave short glances. Speculating and flat. The brunette girl has a book in hand. Classics. The kind of book Bella would read. After getting our props we sat on the usual table. No one's been occupying it since the last time we went to Forks. Its excluded from the other tables. It's perfect. Emmett blocked my view. He and Jasper are arguing about a bet if the vampire is Bella or not. A boy approached their table.

"Hi," he greeted the vampire with a book. I refuse of calling her Bella until I'm sure. She clenched the book and I heard the gritting of her teeth. Her familys' stance shifted to get ready for her reaction. I don't know why. "Yes?" she asked politely.

"W-Would you like to go out… with me?" it faded into a whisper. She looked him in the eyes. And said "I'm sorry." The boy gave up and went back to his friends. They were laughing at him.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I knew she'd reject me. Isabella and her family are too perfect for anyone here. Maybe the Cullens but… _he thought. I stiffened. _Isabella?!_ I still can't see around Emmett but I saw her from Spence's eyes. She looked at our table for a short two seconds then back to her book. She smiled. Why was she smiling? Myra, the girl with long black hair, asked her something that I couldn't make out. Her smile faded and she resumed into reading her book. She answered her, "It's nothing."

Biology after lunch. Memories of Bella kept flooding my mind. When I got to class the seats are already full. I handed my slip to Ms. Hernandez. She has the same mind Mr. Banner had. She signed the slip. "Find your partner," she instructed. The only one without a partner was _that_ vampire. I looked at her and she quickly looked away. I walked to our table and placed my books. "Do you mind?" I asked to be polite.

"Not at all," she answered timidly. From her tone I did think she does. She shifted her hair to create a covering between her face and me. Bella did this before. She paid no attention to me. As if I wasn't there. When class was over she immediately got out of her chair and sped in human pace out of the room. She's avoiding me. I met up with the others for Gym. Sophomore and Junior classes were merged due to the small number and their inability to fix the schedule. There they are, sitting on the bleacher. They're still wearing their usual clothes. Three more students too. Not enough gym clothes was the reason. Alice seemed excited but I cautioned her to wait. Everybody will wait until school's over.

Rosalie took the liberty to sit next to Bella. The coach instructed us to sit together in and observe the game of volleyball. I paid little attention. Rosalie kept on staring at them, especially Bella. The other vampire, Denise, from her expression she's getting pissed of Rosalie's hovering. Bella's grip on the bleacher's edge is getting tight. I heard her gritted teeth. "B. Relax," Myra calmed her. Bella loosened her grip and took a deep breath. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"That blonde's getting on my nerves," Denise whispered to Bella. It was meant for hearing though. She leaned towards Rose. "Will you please stop staring," she hissed in complete irritation. The stupid woman didn't, and challenged her even. Rose raised her eyebrow at the other vampire. Bella held Denise into place. She looked at her frantically.

"Excuse me," the boy interrupted. "If you don't stop hovering I might get tempted to revealing your past to my family." His voice was charming and threatening. "If that's not enough, I'll spread it to some nomads we know," he continued. Rosalie looked away and we were all shocked. What does he know about Rose? Emmett glowered at him and comforted Rose. She deserved it.

"You looked?" Myra gasped. "Only a little," the boy defended. Denise mumbled something I couldn't hear. What were they talking about. Mystified by their short conversation, I barely noticed a staff member approaching Coach Clapp. "Isabella and Jesse Swan and Denise and Myra Norelli," he called. I still can't believe it. She _is_ Bella. She stood up with the rest. E can't believe it.

_Bella! Bella! Bella!_ Alice exclaimed in her mind. _I knew it was you. But still…_

_It really is her_, Emmett and Japer thought at the same.

_Great!_ I was surprised with Rose. She seemed happy that Bella's alive.

_What's with everybody? I thought it was already final that she's the girl_, Spence thought. His still confused about the importance of this girl to me, to us.

"Yes, sir," she answered. She didn't look happy. Her family stared at us with alarm then at her with anxious eyes. "Your gym clothes just arrived. Get them from the office after school," Coach Clapp said.

"Yes, sir." The boy looked at Spence's confused and speculating expression. He seems to be concentrating. Bella reacted. I don't know why. Spence saw something grayish blue. An attack. It was directed towards him. It's not fast but not slow either. Then there was something new- a blue bubble appearing around Spence, covering him. In no time at all I didn't see anything. I couldn't read Spence's mind. I checked with the others and I can read them fine.

In no time again I saw what Spence did. A replay of what just happened. The grayish-blue light was blocked as it searched for a breach. It disappeared and then the bubble faded. "Stop it!" Bella hissed at the boy with enough authority. He gave her a shrug.

"You were trying again weren't you? Stop it, J," Myra chided him.

"Sure. I'll get my chance," he said smugly. "On you too Bells. Better drop it." Jesse looked at Bella with serious eyes though his tone was mocking.

"No," she curtly said. I still can't get the gist of these little snap backs. Bella always gives me headaches. I want to know everything about her. She has to be the one doing this. They dashed out of the courts not taking a look at our family. She must really hate me.

_Edward, I don't see any good chances,_ Alice told me through her mind.

"I'll do whatever it takes," I told her. She seemed convinced.

**Author's note: Here's your awaited chapter.** **Please wait for the others. Patience is a virtue after all.**


	5. My Father

**Chapter 5: My Father**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's and not mine. Strictly not mine! Because if it were mine it might just suck and all that.**

**Bella goes to Charlie after a few more encounter with the Cullens.**

The Cullens' eyes are still on me. I didn't look. Gym finished shortly and I have Social Studies next. We entered the classroom to find Alice and Jasper with their newbie. They were already seated by the middle. Alice stood up and almost danced her way. I was so caught with her grace before I realized that she's headed to me. Jasper and the newbie followed two steps behind. Alice was smiling. I missed her. If I can tear I would have. Even so, I have to hide my feelings.

"You _are_ Bella, right?" she asked but it sounded more like a statement. I didn't know what to say.

"Of course she's Bella," Jesse said to spring me. Wait! Did he just..?!

Alice ignored him. "This is Spence," she introduced the new boy. I nodded. Jasper and Alice gave me a disappointed and pained look. I can't take it anymore. I might break. I looked down and held my chest. It was just too painful. Myra and Jesse came closer. Jesse came between us and eyed the Cullens coldly. "Hey! Wi-"

"Ms. Norberry is on her way," Myra interrupted, stopping whatever Jesse was about to say. I gave her a thankful look and quickly walked away. Knowing Alice, she won't give up. She stared at me the whole our. I wasn't able to concentrate. Not that I needed to but if I don't know the questions and I'm called I won't be able to know the answers.

The next class I have Rosalie with. She had a staring contest with Denise so I ended up a bit relieved. When I went in she stared at me with the same irritation as she did in Gym. She sat next to me again. Good thing Denise sits in front of me. I was saved from questioning. Emmett didn't stop to be so enthusiastic.

"Hey Bella," he greeted with a booming voice. Jesse was a bit taken aback. I waved my hand slightly. My knee-jerk reaction. I kept on ignoring him but his smile never faded. Jesse hovered relentlessly, his eyes not leaving Emmett's. When class was over I was surprised to see Jesse stand and walk straight to Emmett.

"What do you want?" he asked, almost too loudly. Emmett glowered at him and then grinned smugly.

"I don't want anything from you." He answered half irritated and half teasing. Jesse's fists tightened into pale balls. His knuckles were almost ripping out. I looked at them in panic that they might fight there and then. My head whipped at them both. Those brawns they have are just so disturbing. It'll be terrifying if they fight here and now. The innocent humans and our secret…

"Better back out," Emmett threatened. "I still haven't forgiven you for what you did to Rose."

It was Jesse who smiled now. Smugly and challenging. "She started it," he snapped at Emmett. People are looking at us. I have to stop this. I made a quick human stride and put my hands on their chests, pushing them back. I glowered at Emmett and then at Jesse. Jesse knows what I can do and he doesn't like that. Emmett relaxed and grinned at me. "Later, Bella," he said and waved a goodbye. Jesse eyed him all the way. "You'll never o that again," I warned him. He took it seriously but I can see his anger forming. I'll hear about it when we get home.

The students ignored our unusual behavior and concluded that getting involved will get them in danger. "Look at the size of those two. We won't be able to stop them," one of the students whispered to his friend. One also irritatingly concluded that I flirted with Emmett and got them into that fight. If I don't have enough control I would have punched that girl. It's not much about my control. It has more to do with my situation with the Cullens. I'm thinking of leaving but I'll have to ask my family's opinion first.

Edward didn't talk much. I have two classes with him a day. Disturbingly. He stared at me with those agonized and pained eyes. But something was different; his face is no longer blank but speculating and frustrated just like before. I shook the memories off my head and focused on the teacher. Tried to focus. I can't help but sneak glances. Sometimes he smirked sometimes he frowned. If that isn't enough, I have four classes with Alice. One together with Edward, and me together with Denise. Alice never quit. It's not like I expected her to quit but I still hoped.

It appears that I have one class with Spence but he didn't bother me. That's a good thing. Maybe he doesn't know about me yet. Edward or any of the Cullen's hadn't mentioned me. I shook it off. I felt myself going into pieces and I held to it with my arms. I did it a lot today. I got to the parking lot fast and mounted my bike. I went ahead the others and they understand the situation. This time the wind didn't calm me the least bit. I kept myself alert if anyone was following me. I went straight to my room to think. I have to get out and I need a reason fast.

When the others got in Jesse burst into my room. "Show the damn past, Bella!" he shouted. His lips curled slightly over his teeth. He kicked my door and it split in many pieces as it smashed to my shelves. That set a fire. "Fine!" I snapped back. "You're gonna replace every single one of those!"

His eyes widened in shock. "Did you just…" he stuttered. "Yes. I did," I cut him off. I took off my shield from my mind. It felt weird. I haven't done this for a century. Jesse closed his eyes in concentration. We waited in silence. "Ahhh," Jesse breathed. It took a minute.

"That's how it was," he murmured. "Yes," I answered.

"I'll tell you guys when Bells is away," he told the girls. "I'll hunt now and I'll take a little detour. Inform me if they get close," I told them. I stood up and went to my window. I eyed the broken shelves and CDs. "I'm serious about the CDs," I warned Jesse before I made my jump. I didn't take my shield off of them. Edward might be listening and we don't know when the Volturi might come. I have a long range and I can separate a portion of my shield within longer range than leaving it attached. I still don't understand why. I don't have Carlisle for theories.

The air is getting humid. I found a mountain lion by chance and I took the kill. It tamed my thirst but not my worries. It's time to take my detour. It's time to visit my dad. After almost a hundred years I finally get to apologize. I can't imagine the pain I might have caused him. Wrong! I _did_ cause him. I still know where the Forks Graveyard is. Where else would he have gone? Charlie loved Forks too much and he never planned to leave That, I know. I found his gravestone easily. It was large and suitable for such an honorable and kind man. Everyone loved Charlie. He was a responsible chief and a good friend. It was decorated with artistic carvings for the frame on his name. Below his name were short messages from Renee and Phil, as well as, his close friends. Next to Phil's message is Billy Black's, Jacob's father. Jacob, my best friend.

_Chief Charlie Swan_

_March 1969 – June 2031_

He died twenty-four years after I left. "Beloved father, son, husband and friend," it read. They put in 'father' first instead of 'son'. For a second I was confused and then it clicked. My father still loved me despite the fact that I left him. He still saw me as the most important. I don't deserve that. Even if he didn't know the real events, that I left him.

I traced the carving of his tomb with my left hand while I clutched my chest with the other. Holding myself together, because I need to be strong. The rain started to pour but it won't make me leave. I'm pending this time with my father and nothing will separate us for the moment. Not until I say what I have to, no matter how late it is. I knelt down and I placed both of my hands on the sides his gravestone. This is the time. "I'm so so sorry, dad." I blurted.

"It was the only way I could think of… And I-I'm really sorry. I'm sorry for the pain I caused you. That doesn't cover it. I know." I waited for the tears that will never come. Tearless sobs, that's all I can give no matter how torn and pained I am. I've let out a small part of it but I have no time. If humans spot me, what would they think? "And thank you so much for everything, everything I didn't deserve." After those words I stood up and walked to the forest. Then, I ran with all the speed that I have in me. I'm still mourning but I'll stop when I reach home.

I came in through my window. I don't want to stain the living room carpet. I took a quick shower. It's a human habit that I took with me to immortality. Even when I was still a nomad, I'd stop by a secluded lake or falls for a bath. I changed into regular clothes. Tattered shirt and a pair of sweat pants. I fished my book from my bag and continued reading the last two chapters, to get my mind off things. I really am surprised that no one's barged in my room to tackle me. Not that there's a door to barge into but you get the point. It's so inconvenient when you don't have a door. What will ever happen to the little privacy a vampire can have.

Jesse casually leaned on my door frame with a guilty and suspicious expression plastered on his face. "Bells. We're hunting quite far and I don't think that your shield's going to reach," he told me with an apologetic smile.

"Oh," was all I can come up with. He stood up straight to face back.

"We'll be fine," he assured me over his shoulder.

"I'll be here."

He left and I heard the other's run with him. I got my book and plopped myself on my sofa. I can't shake the suspicion I have on Jesse's earlier actions.

* * *

**Author's note: For those who are asking about Jesse's power. As explained: his gift is similar to Aro's in a way. The only difference is that he can't read what a person is presently thinking- only what has passed that person's mind. He can also choose the person he wants to read. Unlike Edward he has total control on his gift- meaning, he can turn it off. He is also big and strong-just like Emmett. I didn't count that as a gift.**

**I don't know how to edit. I'm new. If anyone can tell me...**

**Thanks for the reviews...I hope more will come.  
**


	6. Edward's Visitors

**Chapter 6: Edward's Visitors**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's and not mine. Strictly not mine! Because if it were mine it might just suck and all that.**

**Edward's POV again. The Cullens talk with Bella's family. A formation of a plan.**

Everyone assembled for the meeting. Alice danced her way to her chair, towing Jasper. The others walked casually to their own. Spence already understood the situation and he decided that he won't take part to the meeting unless asked. It's about how to approach the situation with Bella. Carlisle sat and everyone followed suit.

"What do you think, Edward?" he asked.

"I'm not sure what to do," I answered him matter-of-factly.

"Alice?" he turned to her. Bella's important to her too. In this family, her love for Bella is next to mine and that never changes.

"I already started to approached her today but she kept on avoiding me," she stated her complaint.

"I did too but the Jesse guy kept on hovering," Emmett interjected.

"She might really hate us. After what we did- leaving her like that--" Esme whispered.

"I can't quite understand her emotional climate," Jasper finally spoke his views. "It changes instantly."

"How so?" Carlisle asked, warily.

"It's mostly pain but it shifts to tense, sad, entertained, nervous, worried," he explained.

'That's quite understandable," Emmett scoffed.

"The rapid, almost unreadable changes are hard to keep track. I try sensing the first, she goes on with the next. It's not like it' her that changes rapidly, rather, it's my sense that is slow," Jasper continued. Carlisle nodded at the situation. He's already thinking of various possible actions to take. Alice gasped, catching everyone's attention. I saw clearly why. Bella's family is coming but she's not with them. Her vision shifted to us talking to them but the reason is unknown. I looked at Alice and she grinned a huge grin.

"Alright! Care to share?" Emmett grumbled, standing up with his arms crossed. I looked at Alice nervously. I don't know what to do?!Alice rolled her eyes at me.

"Ease up, Edward," she said. _They're not going to interrogate you or bite you._

"What does that mean?" Rose questioned. She's getting as impatient as Emmett is.

_Are they …coming…here?!_ she mentally exclaimed as realization kicked in. Rosalie's always the one to get to conclusions fast and they're often correct.

"Alice!" Emmett's lost.

"The Norellis and the Swan are coming here to talk," she cheerfully announced. She clapped her hands in excitement. I heard their shocked reactions.

_What to do?_ Esme thought_. I haven't prepared anything._

_What?! Really?!_ Jasper thought.

_What does she mean by the Swan?_ Spence and Carlisle shared the same question.

_This ought to be interesting,_ Emmett was all eager but his irritation towards Jesse hasn't completely faded.

"What do you mean by 'the Swan'?" Rose asked, voicing out Carlisle and Spence's question.

"Bella's not coming," Alice said with disappointment.

"What do we do?" Esme asked.

"We wait and talk," Carlisle decided. It _is_ the best option. Everyone agreed and we positioned ourselves in the leaving room. "How long?" Carlisle asked Alice.

"Less than two minutes," she answered.

After a long two minutes a knock came. Carlisle opened the door and greeted our visitors.

"Hi," Myra greeted back.

"Hello. May we come in?" Denise asked.

"Sure," Carlisle politely welcomed them in.

"So… You're Carlisle. I've heard about you," Jesse rudely said. He put his hands on his hips and leaned until their faces are inches apart. Carlisle was taken aback but he quickly composed himself.

"I'm sure you have," Carlisle said.

"But not by ear." That confused us.

"Where would Edward be?" he asked, straight forward. "I'd very much like to speak with him."

"Please. Have a seat," Esme called from the sofa. Jesse joined his family and continued to approach us. His eyes were always focused on me while the females scanned the whole family.

"We'll talk, Edward," he directed at me. I tensed and Alice smacked my back. Jesse smiled.

"Get on with it," Emmett prompted. Jesse looked at him with mocking eyes. "We'll have to wait until Bella drops her shield on us," he said. The information's not something new but-

"Where do you live, exactly?" Carlisle asked. He's every bit curious by the matter.

"Three miles north," Denise answered. "Bella's range reaches fifty miles. Of course that's only the distance we were able to cover," she added with a proud smile. That answered the question in all our heads.

"Spence will tell," I told him. We did wait. We stared at each other, not letting go of each other's eyes.

"I'll do this the polite way. Don't worry," Jesse whispered to his mate. He kissed her. A short but sweet kiss. I felt jealous of them, being able to do that with someone they love.

_What are they doing? In our house and our presence?_ Rosalie shrieked.

"Ah," Spence breathed and we know what that means. They're going t start talking. After a second I could hear their thoughts.

_I assume that you can hear me now, _Jesse said through his thoughts.

_I feel uncomfortable,_ Myra thought.

_Sooo… this is the guy who made the jerk decision,_ Denise narrowed her eyes on me. Their actions are making me more nervous. Jasper eyed me. He thinks it hilarious. Emmett waited for everything that will happen.

"I would like to ask your permission, Edward. Can I read your past?" Jesse asked with mock politeness. This is quite a surprise. Someone who can know the past even if the person himself can't remember. Everyone looked at him warily. Carlisle is stunned and very much interested. I nodded and readied myself to read everything he'll be taking from me.

Jesse looked at me with concentration and his reading began. All I could do was read his mind as he read my past. I can't help but be oblivious to other minds other than Jesse's. Everything, he saw everything that passed my eyes and all my other senses. From the birth of Edward Masen to his death until the birth of Edward Cullen and so on. The time I spent with Bella, my family, everything. Then he stopped.

"You know," he spoke, slowly opening his eyes. "That's the most pathetic decision you've ever made."

"I know," I answered. I'm guilty and I know that.

_I hate this…this not sharing thing is so…so FRUSTRATING!_ Emmett mentally grumbled.

"I'll tell you. I want to help. These two too," he gestured to his mate and sister. "Bella never let me see her past. Partly because she's embarrassed that I'd see her clumsy and stupid human memories. What she doesn't want to happen was that I don't see her pain. Bella's a selfless girl. She agreed to come here to Forks all because Denise wants to. She excludes her feelings to make those that she loves happy. Even the other people that don't really hold any love for her, strangers.

"I mean, don't get me wrong. I'm doing this for her happiness and not yours. She's done so much for us. She took me and Myra when she found us. She offered her help right away. Without seconds thoughts or what so ever. She didn't even know that we have powers. If it was another vampire, we'd be taken advantage of," he explained.

"I'm surprised. You lost your cool," Denise teased Jesse. "We're simply giving you a chance so don't waste it," this was directed at us now.

"Especially _you_, Edward," Myra added.

"I'll make sure no one spoils this, especially Edward," Alice reassured her.

"I'll help as well," Jasper said.

"I'll help too," everyone was surprised with Rosalie. "I did bad things to Bella and I want to apologize," Rose said. It was sincere.

"I thought it was because you're afraid of my ability. But now I can read your sincerity," Jesse told her.

Emmett grinned, proud of his girl. "I'll help when I'm needed," he claimed.

"That'd be good," Denise agreed. "We need to go. We just sneaked out on Bella."

"Of course. And thank you," Esme said. They left and they will haunt to prove to Bella what they should be doing.

I'm overjoyed. I didn't expect things to be this unexpected. Alice already cracked out some plans for Bella. I'll handle this on my own. I'm the one who started everything after all. I'll give them their own chance.

* * *

**Author's Note: Here's another chapter. I've been planning to submit one chapter a day but since people actuall read my work... here's a BONUS!**

**Do you know how I can reply to your reviews? Please do tell**


	7. My Mysterious Days

**Chapter 7: My Mysterious Days**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's and not mine. Strictly not mine! Because if it were mine it might just suck and all that.**

**We're back with Bella. A little summary of why she thinks her family suspicious.**

I went out of the house to find some peace of mind. The weather is just perfect. Cloudy but not raining. I rode my Ferrari this time since I'm not sure if it'll rain today or not. The wind won't help me too. I drove to Olympia. I can't drive my Ferrari around Forks it's too ostentatious. That was what Edward used when Rosalie brought her convertible to school before. No. I don't want to think of them. I have to stop this or I'll never be able to leave. I have to leave. I sped up. I'll try to focus on the road. I can't. While driving, last days' events came to my mind.

I can't take another day in Forks. If I do I won't be able to hold for much longer. After the other night's mysterious events I really don't know what to do. They are so going to explain _everything_ to me. Denise turned me into her Barbie doll again. She made me wear a blue blouse and simple pants. Of course being herself she added some unnecessary accessories. This dress-up thing usually takes three days from the first day of school but the way she dressed me today can par with the first day. They are acting so odd. The Cullens tried to talk to me relentlessly, except Edward. Am I not important to him? The other odd thing is, my family didn't stop them like they did yesterday. Other days went like this, always the same. I can't squeeze any information out of my family. Some family.

At night they won't help me train and they refuse to discuss whether we should leave or not. It really pisses me off. I tried, with no avail, to keep my head on my books, my hunts and my gift. For the first time of my existence as a vampire I wished for the sun to shine. I want to get out of the school so I can get away from them. Why do I have to always suffer like this? My limits are being tested every day. I have to decide now or I'll feel all miserable for an eternity. I won't be able to ask my family to kill me and the Volturi won't do it either. They want me and they'll never get me.

Everything is just so out of order. They think that they'll have me convinced that they want to stay here because the weather is perfect. Yeah right. I have to know what's going on. I hate it when I have no idea when something important is happening and I don't know anything about it. Maybe- just maybe they already made friends with the Cullens. That'll suck. That means I have to leave on my own. No, that's impossible. They understand what I've been through. Jesse saw it already and the others were told about it. They are just so... off. They are so planning something and they don't want me to know.

I skidded to a complete stop. Oh no! It… it's a surprise. No! No! No! I hate surprises. They know that and yet they're doing it every now and then. I never get used to it. I have to find out. There are no occasions for this month. Unless they came up with something. I panicked. I have to force it out of their mouths right now. The thought of making them unhappy is just holding me back. I'll get ready for it anyway- whatever it is. I sighed. I'm halfway to Olympia but I lost all the will to go there so I turned and headed back home. I'm not in a hurry so I drove slow- for a vampire that is. I listened to my CDs and it surprisingly occupied my head.

When I got in the garage I saw Myra and Denise waiting for me. They gave me a smile and I smiled back. "Welcome home," they greeted and unison as I got out of my car. "I'm back."

"Do you mind if we ask you a personal question?" Myra asked. They both have those nervous and guilty eyes again. What could it be?

"Sure," I allowed with a shrug. They walked towards me. A slow procession. I tensed.

"Do you still love Edward Cullen?" Myra asked, looking intently in my wide eyes. What am I going to tell them? Do I tell the truth or not? What brought this on? I'm not lying so…

"Yes," I answered. I held myself together. I can feel the pain. That simple question gave me so much pain. Knowing the truth about my feelings for Edward and the rest of them. Knowing that I still love him and that I miss all of them. That unbearable truth.

"We're sorry, Bella," they quickly apologize. No matter how hard I try to hide my pain my reflex reactions always give me away. "We… We just wanted to know," Myra whispered. They hugged me both and I cling to them for support. I feel like I'm falling. Denise patted my back. "That's all we need to know," she said.

"Thank you for answering," Myra added. They walked with me to my room. I still can't feel my legs. They're so numb. Myra and Denise sat me on the sofa and the left, giving me privacy. I lied down. Again, I waited for the tears that won't come. I nevr expected too much pain to come as a vampire. This isn't the new start i was hoping for. But then again... There never was a good new start.

There was another feeling that I can't not take to consideration. The feeling of danger coming. I've never felt like this for decades. I don't know if this is a vampire instinct or not but it's eating on my rage. Only two things trigger this feeling; the Volturi and Mana's coven. But that coven was long gone. Mana and his coven were already taken care of by the Volturi guards. That only leaves them. I knew they'd come for me but when? I have to get my family ready. The Cullens don't need warning. They have Alice with them. Clearly, they are of more advantage in these situations.

* * *

**Author's note: It's short...I know. I added a few more so its not that short anymore.  
**

**Thanks again for the reviews and for those who added 1 in a million to their favorite stories. Thanks to all who read... now please wait for the next.**


	8. Jesse's Plan

**Chapter 8: Jesse's Plan**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's and not mine. Strictly not mine! Because if it were mine it might just suck and all that.**

**This time get a glimpse of Jesse's mind.**

"What do we do, J?" Myra asked me. That's right. What do we do? I still don't know the answer but somehow- somehow we'll make Bella happy. And Edward is the only one who can do that. Even if I hate the jerk, he is still the only jerk who can make Bella happy. It's the only thing we can do for our savior. Without her I and Myra would have been total monsters. Used by other vampires, even. Or worse, we would have been the _Volturi's_ subjects. I looked up to her with a smile in place. "We'll do what comes," I answered her without being sure myself. Oh those damn Cullens _better_ have a plan. She gave me a nod and mumbled, "Okay, as long as Bella's happy."

Denise has her mind set. She'll help the Cullens but like me she's doing this for Bella. She loathes what they did more than I do. The only difference between us is she only loathes what they did and not the Cullens directly. That kind'a pisses me off. She owes Bella as much as we do. If not for Bella she might have been Santiago's slut. If Denise thinks this is the best way then there's no better choice. I trust her judgment. "We already asked her and it looks like the fool really did a lot of damage," Denise muttered, irritated. She plopped herself on our sofa with her legs _wide_ open. She's a tomboy type of woman, I know but she's in front of a _man_ and she's _in_ our room. The sofa is facing the bed too. Since we're the only couple in this family, we are the only ones with a shared room and a bed. My eyes narrowed in complete irritation. Myra put her hand on her mouth to keep from bursting out in laughter.

"Oh, come on. You are _such_ a child Jess," Denise joshed me. That only added fuel to my fire. The angry fire not the passionate fire. She sighed in defeat and closed her legs like a perfect lady should. "Happy now?' she asked. I glowered at her and gave her a quick nod. Myra stopped laughing and hugged me. I hugged her back. Denise stood up to leave.

"I'll go before I witness your naked bodies doing something disgusting," she teased. Myra jumped up. "Nothing like _that_ was going to happen and you know it!" Myra defended. Now I have to smile. "Whatever," Denise mumbled before completely vanishing from our room. Myra was right, nothing was going t happen- well nothing like _that_.

Myra sat back down. She heaved a sigh. Knowing her, she's probably trying to calm the anger she feels at Den's statement. She looked back at me with one of her sweetest smiles. "Let's get ready for tomorrow," she said and then giving me a peck n the lips. Hell! That isn't enough. I pulled her closer and our lips met. I kissed her gently at first but I can't stop these vampire desires. I kissed her hungrily and she returned the kiss with as much hunger as mine. This pleases me more than anything. The fact that we don't need to breath makes the kiss last longer. I moved from her mouth to her jaw. She played with my hair while I took off her clothes. At this point it'll be very hard to stop- no, impossible to stop. That night we did what a vampire couple normally does in bed.

We had to stop when the sun rose. It's a school day. I grunted as I got out of bed. Myra sighed and we got in our clothes.

"When will we meet them again?" she whispered, not wanting Bella to know. She held my hand and pulled it to rest her cheek on.

"In a week I guess," I replied, looking up the ceiling.

"We only have hunting as an excuse," Denise entered with her arms crossed. "Bella's out and I don't know where she went. Mind telling me," she added.

"Bella's not here?" Myra asked. "I didn't notice at all."

"I thought so!" Denise exclaimed. "Glad I got out," she breathed. She laughed her head off. I saw Myra shaking in embarrassment and I patted her head to calm her down. It always works at times like this one. Denise is still not done… Wait!

"Bella didn't tell anyone where she went?" I questioned. I'm starting to panic. Bella only does this when there's trouble. A vampire? Is she leaving? Or worse, the Volturi. I tensed. It can't be the Volturi. Just thinking about them sends shivers down my spine. The girls sensed my troubling thoughts. They can't deny that it's a possibility. Myra focused to find Bella but it's no use. "I can't find her."

She has her shield activated. She always does. We have to find Bella. My phone rang. It's Alice Cullen. "Hello," I answered.

"Be careful. The Volturi's coming and I don't know why," she warned. That's the confirmation I needed. The horrible confirmation of the Volturi.

"What is it? Come on, Jess. We need to find Bella," Denise yelled. A growl already building in her chest.

"We'll talk later," I told Alice. "Wait! What's go-" I cut the connection and made the run. We have to find her and splitting up is the most effective way. It won't bother me if it's only Jane but if Felix or Demetri tags along, Bella's in serious trouble. In our coven I'm the only one able to hold Felix down. If I want to, I can kill him easily.

My phone rang again. Denise. "We found Bella. She's with her father," she said.

"I'll head there," I breathed. Before I could snap the connection Denise voice came again. "I don't think you should come."

"Have you told Myra?" I asked.

"She's with me." I already know the reason why they don't want me there. I have to talk with the Cullens about this. They have to act fast or Bella's gonna lose it. But there is still the arrival of the Volturi that I must discuss with them. I arrived at the Cullen's household in less than a minute. As usual, Carlisle welcomed me. Alice looked at me with heat too.

"How dare you?! How dare you cut me off?!" she burst. She dashed towards me, looking me intently on the eyes. I ignored her childish behavior and went straight to the point. "I didn't come here to talk about that."

"You have to do something now or Bella's going to lose herself," I told them. I made my tone serious enough. "Also, there is the Volturi."

"That's my point! You shouldn't have cut me off because-," Alice was still fuming.

"Please, have a seat," Esme offered. I sat down as she told me.

"Just tell me when they're coming so we can be ready," I cut her off again. I don't really care if she throws tantrums. If the Volturi is coming then I'll be ready to protect my family. I might not be as useful as Bella but if anything comes to physical then I'll be there.

"It's a first. We don't know when but in the near future," Edward answered me while Alice seethed beside Jasper. How useless. They can't tell me when they're coming. I can't even tell Bella about this or the damage will just intensify.

"Who are coming?" I asked. This is an important factor.

"Jane, Felix, Santiago and Demetri. Maybe Alec but we're still not sure. The decision isn't stable yet," Alice answered this time. I nodded and headed for the door.

"Thank you," I said.

"Do you have any idea why they would want to come here?" Rosalie asked. She's clearly into something. There is no time for lies so I told the truth, "If it's not your family then I'm sure it's ours. Aro and Caius always wanted us to join the collection. Santiago's in for Denise too and Felix seems to like Bella. Don't worry, they never return the feelings."

"Despite your coven's number only one has no gift. Considering that your gifts are very powerful and interesting," the doctor thought out loud. "I wouldn't underestimate _that_ one," I told him. He looked up from his reverie. He doesn't know what I mean. I thought about the whole situation, knowing that Edward is reading my mind. He'll have to explain it to the others. I saw his eye widen with the information he's received. That's when I went out. I have to think of a plan to back up for the stupid Cullens too. Damn. These problems are eating on my brain. When I got home everyone's already there. Denise cleaned her truck and Myra upgraded her sound system. Bella changed her batteries and cleaned the bike in the process. They're already up in their respective rooms. I'll have to act angry at Bella.

"Where have you been?" I asked her with my most deadly and gentle voice. Bella look at me, leaving her book on the couch. Instead of the sorry and surprised eyes I expected from her, I saw blank and solid eyes. She's breaking faster now. "I'm sorry," she mumbled in a dead tone.

"Just tell us next time. We have classes tomorrow. I already have an excuse," I told her, careful with my tone. It wasn't really my excuse. Denise came up with it. It was perfect. I tried to warm up the atmosphere. I left her and went to my room. I have to think of a good plan for this.

* * *

**Author's note: Please tell me if the story goes badly... I need advice.**

**Again, Thanls for your reviews.** **Thanks for those who added 1 In a Million to their favorites and alert.** **Thanks to those who read.**


	9. My Choice

**Chapter 9: My Choice**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's and not mine. Strictly not mine! Because if it were mine it might just suck and all that.**

**Bella again. Edward and Bella. He gives her a choice.**

The next day we went to school with a perfect excuse for our absence; Jesse's aunt came to taunt him to not do anything reckless to Myra or any of us girls- including his supposedly sister. We all laughed at that excuse but the teachers took it less seriously than we anticipated. Anyone has to admit that it's possible. Of course, I can't shake the heavy feeling I have whenever I see the Cullens. I just ignore them the best I can. My family helped me cope with the last few days.

They were all panicky when I left without telling anyone. What was I suppose to do if the couple is making love and the tomboy went out to drive with her phone turned off? I just went to Charlie. Out of everybody, he's the only one who I can tell my burdens to. I came to report things too. Ironic. When I was still with him we never talked about ourselves much but now…

We made our way to our table with our props. I got a bottle of lemonade for myself while the others got more food to be wasted. Being myself, I took a quick sip. It won't be bad if I take human food- well in this case beverage occasionally. I'm simply curious. Jesse looked at me with insulting pity. Denise just rolled her eyes and Myra giggled at their reactions. I was surprised when Jesse's eyes started to glint. When it does, it means he thought of something devilishly disgusting or somewhere along those lines. "I thought of a good game. It'll help Bella too," he finally announced with an impish grin.

"What are the rules?" Denise asked eagerly. She's _always_ game for Jesse's stupid ideas.

"Since Bella gave me an idea, she'll have to join," he added, holding one finger up. I tensed. Usually, when Jesse announces these games I don't like to join in. They're just so absurd. "The rule is: We have to eat. The one with the most food to eat will get a special prize," he said. Thought so, I am _not_ interested. I tried to stand up and leave but all their hands gripped on me. I have no choice then. "Who's getting the food?" Myra asked. Everyone faced me at the instant she asked the question.

"Fine," I said, hating to concede. It's just so embarrassing. People might think that I'm such a pig. I can't escape anyway. I looked at all the food available. The thought of it in my mouth and in my throat and all the way made me shudder. It's just so gross. I felt someone near me. A vampire. I fought the urge to look up because it's a scent I very much recognize. Emmett Cullen is standing right next to me. I quickly turned around but he got my arm at the same second. He gripped it tight.

"Mind if we talk?" he asked in a serious tone that I can't refuse. I bit my lip. The usually enthusiastic and overly optimistic vampire is now staring at me with complete intensity. I looked at our table but my family's already gone. What's going on? I need them now! I scanned the room, unsuccessfully hiding the panic on my face. "Right this way," Emmett gestured to the door. He was trying to hold his laughter. I followed him to the door, earning a few suspicious and criticizing looks from some students. I fought the impulse to run, mostly because I know that I don't have a chance against Emmett and partly because we're in front of humans.

When we got out I paused. I kept my eyes on the ground but my peripheral vision can't help but take in the other details around me. Then, another presence came near. "Please. Bella," I heard her say. I was so surprised to hear the glorious Rosalie Hale say such words to me. She took the lead and Emmett followed her slowly, waiting for me. I took a hesitant step forward. They smiled at that. I calculated my chances on escaping and they _are_ good. I'll have to reach the forest first. Looks like they're taking me there. I followed them more easily after my calculations.

We reached the forest fast and I made my run. I heard them following me but with my speed I doubt they'll be able to keep up. I won't be able to keep inside the forest but if I go too far the shields will deactivate themselves. I stopped. I have to still protect my family. I'll just see what they want then I can brood later. Emmett and Rosalie caught up to me in three seconds. "Boy! You're fast!?" Emmett exclaimed with insulting surprise. I scowled at him and then turned away.

"Oooh," he teased. He laughed his lungs out at me. I have no choice but to go with them. I felt a quiver from inside my shield bubble. It's the one with Jesse's light. What was he doing? Who will he use it on? The Cullens? No, he promised. I concentrated and, again, I have to stop. Emmett grumbled under his breath while Rosalie stood there patiently. I can only know where he is when he is using his shield. I can't get their scent from this part of the forest and Emmett's and Rosalie's scent are very potent in the air right now. Jesse's a few miles east.

"Where do you plan on taking me?" I asked them. I have to know this before anything unexpected happens. "Finally! You gave a response!" Emmett exclaimed. He pointed his thumb to the direction I felt Jesse.

"We want to talk, Bella," Rosalie spoke this time. "Edward especially. He's been through a lot. You should have seen him when we left. He became a totally different person." Hearing her explain with guilt and love took me aback. "_Please_, Bella. Give us another chance- give _him_ a chance. We won't fail you," she _pleaded_. The most beautiful Rosalie Hale is pleading _me_ to give her and her family a chance. It confused me. Didn't they _want_ me out of their lives? I looked at them to check if their expressions were bluffing. Instead, I saw the same emotion that I heard from their voice.

"You don't have to answer now," Emmett said. He rested a hand on my shoulder. I cringed but he didn't let go. He pushed me to the same direction he pointed out earlier. I followed their lead, with Rosalie up front and Emmett beside me, in case I run. In about half a minute I smelled their scents. My family is less than a mile away. As we go further I smelled other vampires. Does this mean that they already talked with my family? We met up with them in a few more seconds.

My family stood in a group apart from the Cullens. They looked at me apologetically with hope in their eyes. I glowered at them. What is the meaning of this?! They look like they know something. That's why they've been acting all weird. I felt something within me. Betrayal. My family betrayed me. How _could_ they? Again, I held onto my heart but unlike before I held onto it too tightly. This can't be happening. I held my head down so they won't see my face. Rosalie hugged me. But the surprise was overlapped by the pain. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She guided me where the others are. Edward step up front.

My family took their leave with the Cullens behind them. Carlisle exchanged a look with Edward before following the others. They left Edward and me alone. "Bella," he spoke my name with his most gentle and careful voice. He took a hesitant step towards me, and I stepped back. He stopped and he looked at me with anxious eyes. They were full of affection and agony. He was in front of me in half a blink of the eye that even I didn't see him coming. "Bella. Please. Will you hear my explanation? Will you let me talk to you? If you don't want me that's fine but will you decide after hearing me out?" he pleaded. He lifted my face so he can look at my eyes and I his. He held my gaze with his scorching liquid eyes. I can't say anything.

"I love you, Bella," he said. "You're lying," I mumbled. I doubt that. Why did he leave me then?

"I'm not. I did lie before but I thought that if I leave… you would be able to have a normal life," he explained himself. He sounded so sincere and sad that I almost believed him. I can't have false hopes. He held both sides of my face. I shook them away and he immediately let go. "When I saw Jasper getting wild over your blood, wanting to kill you to satisfy his thirst it made me think," he whispered. It was clear that he didn't want to relive the memory.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him. I f I don't get out of this kind of atmosphere, I'll get sucked in. I don' want to hurt more than I already am. Edward refused to falter. He continued.

"I thought that you can move on and I don't know about that. I was wrong. I forgot _Victoria_ and I'm sorry about that. I'm doing this because I _need_ you back. It's selfish but you're the only one who kept me alive. It was hard to survive without you. I couldn't stand a day, a minute- even a second. I would have come back eventually to check on you. To see if you _have_ moved on.

"I was there with Alice when she saw you jump off a cliff. It hurt me. I questioned myself for leaving you. We saw Victoria's bare teeth with blood and nothing more," he cringed as he said these things. Every time he said Victoria's name it was a snarl. "I thought that she killed you. Everyone thought that. Given the vision Alice saw, who wouldn't? I tried to track her down. I lost her in Texas. She was killed there and that's the only information I got. I cursed the creature that killed Victoria." Of course she was killed. I killed her. "I planned to go to the Volturi to have them kill me. I never planned to live in a world without you in it. If I didn't listen to Alice I would have been dead." He held my face again and this time I let him.

"_I love you_. I always have and always will," he said. "When Alice called me I was on my way. She told me about a new vision of a vampire. She described her; a brunette and blurry. She thinks of you and that vampire shows up. The evidence were insufficient back then but I hoped. If you were alive then I'm willing to pass purgatory again, that as what passed my mind.

"When I inhaled your scent on the way to school I felt ecstatic. But I wanted to be sure. When I saw you-" he chuckled. "I wanted to stand up and hug you and kiss you. I wanted to do all the thing that I failed to do. If I wasn't too afraid that you won't accept me, that you already hate me I would have done so."

"Do you think that'll convince me?" I questioned him. He let go of my face and I thought that he finally gave up. But I was wrong. He crushed me into his chest. No matter how strong I've become I can't get away from his embrace. I don't know why… why I'm so weak when I'm with him. I'm too vulnerable for my own good. I always end up hurting myself even more. "Edward, please. Don't make this… this… difficult," I managed. I felt him stiffen.

"It's fine. I have explained my part. It's time for you to decide," he whispered to me soothingly. With that said he left me- alone. Edward left me again and it hurt so much. I know I shoved him away but the fact that he did it again pained me. Now, he's given me the choice whether or not I want him back. It's a choice I don't know the answer to. Will I take him back? I silent debate formed in my head- the pros winning. I felt my heart agree to it but the danger I'll be putting them in…

I felt my family return by my side and the Cullens' scent fading. I don't want his scent to completely be taken by the wind and the moist. It felt wrong. "I'm not sorry," Denise said. "This is the right thing to do. You can't just walk around, living our life with that burden." I lifted my head to scowl at her and then I turned to the others.

"We just want you to be happy," Myra whispered, scared of my reaction. She hugged Jesse's arm and buried her face into it. Jesse turned his back to signal a leave. I shook my head. I don't want to come with them for now. I have to think for myself. Besides, I might do something unnecessary because of their plotting. I'll just keep close to not disrupt the shield. For now, I have to think my choice through- now that I am given one.

**

* * *

Author's Note: I know Edward's dialogue is short compared to New Moon's but I can't think of a long speech.**


	10. My Best Friend

**Chapter 10: My Best Friend**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's and not mine. Strictly not mine! Because if it were mine it might just suck and all that.**

**Bella meets Jacob. Jacob has a daughter too. Guess what's her name. Hihihihihihihihihi.**

I went back to Charlie. Since today's a weekday no one will be here. Funny to think that I need him now when I tried to avoid anything emotional when we were still together. In my existence he is my best friend. When I think about this I regret the times that I wasted when I had the chance to be his friend. I spent a few hours there, thinking about what to choose. Being myself, I can't help but think about what is right more than what I want. It is something to think about after all. With m problems with the Volturi can I really let other be involved? Having my own family implicated in my trouble is enough, especially not them.

I can't bring myself to believe that Edward wanted me back. I did stupid and reckless actions before just to be able to hear his voice. I wanted to remember him. Is it because I'm a vampire now; beautiful and perfect just like he always is? Or is it because he really, truly loves me whatever I become. He never wanted me to turn into a vampire. He was worried about my soul. Will I believe him again and risk getting hurt once more. I want to erase the little pain remaining in his eyes. To think that I can do that brings satisfaction. Although it shouldn't.

When I was about to make a decision I heard huge paws and smelled something familiar. Werewolves. There are three or four of them heading this way. They've come to kill the vampire. Maybe Jacob's with them. As far as I know, werewolves don't age unless they decide to themselves. If Jacob is with them then I am willing to wait. I want to see my best friend. I'm no threat and I'm not afraid of them. I have worse problems than werewolves. I ran to the forest. I'll wait for them there. I readied my stance. Showing them something very defensive is no good.

They quickly followed me. The first to appear in sight is a big ashy wolf. He had his teeth bared at me, ready to attack if I make an unnecessary move. Two others followed behind him. They have the same presentation as the ashy one. The wolf to the right is of brownish gold color and the wolf on the left has dark brown fur. Their nails dug deep into the soil, getting ready to launch.

I asked my question before they try to kill me. "Do you know Jacob Black? Is he still alive?"

They looked surprised. The name rang a bell. Their offensive postures faulted for a short second. "Give me a nod if you do," I suggested with a shrug to appear natural. Growls were building up in their chest. I raised my palms to show that I don't mean any harm but my face is serious. "I don't mean any harm. I just want to know if Jacob Black is still in the pack," I said, maintaining eye contact to get my thoughts through. "You can phase in front of me, I won't attack," I assured them with a quick smile.

One of them loosened his pose. He's going t phase. I turned around to give him his privacy.

"You can look now." I was surprised with what I heard. The voice was rough like most of the Quiluets. But this voice is like a female's. A pleasant tone despite its roughness. I turned around to confirm. Instead of an adolescent boy that I pictured I saw a girl. Her straight black hair was short and messy. She wore plane old shorts and a shirt. I never thought that a werewolf can be a girl. "Are you a Cullen?" she asked me with speculating eyes. Her teeth are still bared at me as she spoke.

"No," I replied, flatly.

"What do you want with Jacob Black?" she asked again.

"I knew him and I owe him an apology," I said the truth.

"For what?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Jacob Black is my father and the current leader of the pack," she answered. This girl is Jacob's daughter. He survived. Victoria didn't kill him. How could I have not seen the resemblance? They have the same eyes- at least that I should have seen. "How do you know my father?"

"We were friends once," I answered.

"My father? Friends with a leech? Absurd!" They also use the same word. I saw her arms shake. She's going to phase. What did I say to anger her? The other two wolves are now growling furiously.

"He was my best friend when I was still human. I just wanted to check if the vampire who changed me managed to miss him."

"So you're here to finish the job!"

"No!" How could she think that? Just like Jacob, I guess. But it's wrong. "I want to apologize!"

"You're not welcome in our lands."

"You have no treaty with me. I'm not a Cullen." She pondered for a moment.

"How am I going to tell you if he wants to meet?" she asked. Finally.

"Is your father in his wolf form now?" She looked at her companion and they gave a nod.

"Yes. Why?"

"What's your name?" She's Jacob's daughter and I want to know.

She hesitated before answering, "Bella." Jacob named his daughter after _me_?! I was shocked. I thought he'd try to forget.

"Your minds are linked with each other when in wolf form." Their eyes widened for a split second.

"You know too much. How are we going to trust you?" Bella questioned. I ignored her.

"Tell him it's Isabella Swan." She looked irritated-so that means she doesn't know. I know that once they hear the name Jacob will hear it as well. The wolves looked at each other and then at Bella. Her brows furrowed. Why? "Can you turn around? You'll only look when I tell you to," she asked through her teeth. The wolves turned their backs as well. She trembled. She's going to phase back. I did as she asked.

"You can look now." And I did. "Come with us," she instructed. I turned again to let her change into a suitable run. They took off and I followed behind them. I'm going to see my best friend! Will he accept me or not? I know how much Jacob hated vampires. All werewolves hate my kind. They don't want harm to come to the people, and I understand his obligations. Now that he is the leader of the pack. We arrived in a minute or two. La Push hasn't changed much- just like Forks.

Billy's house is still standing where it used to be. There are faces I don't recognize. Where are Quil and Embry? Why did Sam step down? Are the others still in the pack? All of these questions will be answered in a short while. They led me to the shore near the trees, where others won't see us. We passed by the drift wood where Jacob and I used to sit on. This place makes me want to smile. We stopped. I heard them then. The huge paws running this way. The three left me.

The first to come in is the russet wolf. The others behind him looked relax, confident. The russet wolf is the biggest of the pack and is clearly the alpha. Jacob. I waved my hand as a hello. "Is that you, Jacob?" I asked to be sure. He nodded. He let out a soft purr. I understood. I turned around to give him privacy.

"Bella?" I recognized that husky voice. It didn't change. I'm so happy now that I'm sure he's alive. And with a family. I quickly turned around to see him. I'm with my best friend. "Jacob!" I want to hug him so badly but his expression made me think twice. He looked at me with those untrusting eyes. "It is me, Jacob," I tried to convince him.

"I'm Bella, remember? I know I changed a lot and I'm a bloodsucker now. Please, please believe me. I need my best friend."

"How do I know that you're not lying?" he asked, face still serious.

"Ask me any question only I- Bella can answer."

He thought for a while and his eyes still distrusting me. I also saw hope. "You might have a power to cheat."

"I'm a shield. I can keep my mind safe from other mental gifts. I can also protect others' I want to protect. My gift has no physical defense, only the mind." He should know that a vampire can only posses one gift. That seems to convince him.

"What happened with that leech, Edward?" he asked. Of all the questions he can give why that. I looked down to the ground and my arms were already on my chest. The pain is less but it's there. "I don't need you to accept me. I just came to apologize for the troubles."

"You got the vampire off the land and no one else was hurt so-"

"Be honest with me Jake. How many did she hurt… or kill when she attacked me?" He paused. "What happened to the others?-Quil, Embry, Paul, Sam, Jared? Answer me." I demanded. "Why did you take the alpha's position. Where's Sam?"

"No one got hurt."

He's lying. "Don't lie to me Jacob. I smelled the blood," I pushed.

"There were injuries-"

"Jared almost died," one of his companions cut in. He got my attention. Jared? He earned a glower from Jake and he backed away. When he spoke I took notice of the other wolves. There are three females- including Bella. I saw some familiar faces too.

"I'm sorry Jacob. I just want to apologize. Goodbye," I bid them.

"Wait." I paused. "I haven't answered your other questions yet- and I bet there's more." That teasing tone that I remember him use lightened my guilt. He's still my best friend.

"There are," I smiled at him. "Are you willing to talk to a leech?" I teased back.

"If it's my best friend then it's fine. But… I don't trust you as much," he said. That's good he's being honest. I heard and saw the disbelieving crowd as Jacob dismissed them. His daughter is the least happy about the idea of leaving her father with me. "I don't mind if one or two of them tag along," I said. I hate being in attention. Jacob agreed with me and called out Quil and another one.

We talked about everything we missed and I was happy that somehow he accepts me as Bella and not as a vampire. I asked him about Charlie and Billy too. Sounded like everybody were down when I died. Some of the stories depressed me but most of them made me happy. I was glad to hear that Charlie successfully lived his life happy. Although, it took time. Before I knew it, it was already night time and I have to go.

"Jake?" I asked before we parted. "Is there any chance that we can hang out again?"

"I'll check my schedule," he said with a smile.

"Thanks. I really am sorry."

"Don't sweat it Bells. Bye. Remember; you are allowed to go to our lands but not your coven," He warned. I nod my head. He trusts me but not my family. Even I'm not sure if I can trust them now. Tonight, I have to make my choice.

* * *

**Author's note: If you don't know; werewolves don't age unless they want to. That's what I read in the twilight saga, of course. Correct me if I'm wrong.  
**


	11. Denise's Stresses

**Chapter 11: Denise's Stresses**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's and not mine. Strictly not mine! Because if it were mine it might just suck and all that.**

**Denise's stressed out head. Bear with her.**

We have two problems now, Bella and the Volturi. Since she already knows about our part with the scheme about Edward, it's time to tell her about the Volturi. Damn it! I'm getting stressed with these problems. Why does the Volturi have to come when we want Bella to be happy? Those Cullens are so slow. I'm not really against them but… right now…I'm going to break their arms! I trembled on my seat in class and the teacher was getting creep out. Myra had to calm me down. Jesse didn't help with my tantrums at all.

As I listened to Jesse's story about Bella's past I wanted to rip my hair off. That girl is a total magnet. All the troubles she's been through. She's really thankful to Edward and his family- no thanks to the blond one though. I figured as much- I've been irritated about that blond since day one. She's one of those stressing parasites. No matter how beautiful she is she's as bad as Jane. Thinking about her makes me want to combust. That's not a good thing. I can actually rip my skin off, which is incredibly painful. Bella shouldn't have bothered with people with wrong minds. I mean, they didn't even think that the overly obsessed cat-woman would return for revenge. They did kill her mate. Poor Bella. She was even too fragile for a human. But, as a vampire, no one can compare to her.

Wonder where that girl went off to. It's taking her an awfully long time to get over things. So Bella. I'll wait but she won't get an apology from me. I did the right thing. I'm not one who makes stupid decisions as that Edward of hers. I know what I'm doing- no matter how reckless it appears to them. I think my plans through. If you know Captain Jack Sparrow then I'm sort of like him. There are times that I fail for my objectives but they mostly succeed. I'm just good at hiding. It's no special power but it is useful.

It's already night time. I had to go back to school to get Bella's bike. It's not a hard chore but what else is there to complain about. I have to think of as many reasons to nag at her. Sometimes you have to irritate a person t make him/her forget about the serious problems. That method works with Bella well. I concentrated on every sign that might indicate that she's already near. The love-bats took their cue to leave. They hate my nagging. Jesse often scolds me for getting his ears blocked. "I don't need your speech. You're blocking my ears. Damn it!" he would say. Not that I care.

At around midnight I smelled an almost familiar stench. It smelled like wet dogs. I can't hear any paws not even a faint heart beat. Bella came in to the front door totally wet. I breathed in to start my preaching. I stopped mid breath to see her smiling. Small but it's there. Wonder what brought that smile. Looks like I don't have to waste my breath- only the reasons I thought of. "You stink, Bells," I greeted her.

"I know," she admitted weakly. Despite the weakness in her voice she sounded happy? Did you snuggle with some dogs in the rain?" I teased.

"Sort of. I spent time with the werewolves," she confessed with a shrug- as if it was a natural part of her life. I remembered Jesse's story. Bella had a werewolf for a best friend ones. I think it was Jacob. Jesse also said something about a treaty. "I thought vampires aren't allowed there?" I asked, fishing for information.

"They allowed me in. By the alpha himself," she bragged. That's good, she's bragging. That alpha must be her best friend. According to Jesse's summary, Jacob pretty much sewed Bella's broken form back then. The smell is still awful. Ugh!

"They accepted you? Just like that?" I doubt it.

"Jacob is the only one who did. He even named his daughter after me," she's a bit disappointed about the first part.

"I didn't know there'd be a Bella with the wolves." She smiled at that.

"She hates me though." That's bad.

"You won't snatch her dad from her mother."

"I doubt that and I don't want to," she said. She's enjoying the conversation now. I smiled inwardly but I'm not really content. She has to make her choice. I'll save it for later. I wrinkled my nose. I hate this smell.

"I'm sorry. I'll wash right away."

"Don't be ridiculous. Unless…" I grinned at her tauntingly. "…You want to talk in the bath."

"No thanks. But are you sure…"

"I'm fine! Sheesh! Let's just continue our conversation," I cut her off. She needs the bath before we bring up the Volturi. For now, I'll let her enjoy my company.

The talk was fun but I can't understand how she stood the smell. From noon till midnight. I swear, the living room's reeking with wet dogs. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!!!!!!!! Damn dogs. But as soon as the Cullens were mentioned- well, not really mentioned. She sort of remembered. I was taken off guard. Bella shot me a glare with the word: **BETRAYED** in capital bold letters written in her eyes. I sighed. "Look. I'm not-"

"I know. You're not sorry," she finished. "You know what you're doing. I trust you with whatever plans you have. More than anyone I know, you're probably the smartest." That was unexpected. Better I guess. Maybe I read her expression wrong. I'll ride this flow.

"I don't trust myself. I'm tangled in too many dangers Den. I'm a magnet for trouble. If I don't have a shield I'll bet that would be my gift. I don't want to drag other people to my problems. I already got you in," she said with every piece of guilt. For crying out loud!

"That's the problem. Let us handle the troubled. Take a break. Do what you want and not what you think you have to do," I told her as soothingly as I could. She looked at me with an unsure expression. I won't take anymore. I need a break before she gets all emotional. "I think it's time to take a shower, Bells," I interrupted her. "My sensitive nose won't last the smell anymore. Sorry." I plugged my nose. She darted to her room and into the shower. I cleaned the couch too. It'll take no time at all. The stink didn't entirely come off. I'll have to buy a new couch- the easy-to-take-the-smell-off-kind. This is the first time I really smelled something that I don't like. Trust Bella to not take the smell seriously.

Bella finished her shower in no time as well. She even caught me cleaning and complaining. She shot me an apologetic look and I shot back a don't-think-about-it grin. "Please have a sit Ms. Martyr." I made a bow and pointed my hands to the couch. "Let's use that as your surname when we transfer again," I teased, which earned a smile. "Tell me. Why don't you want to take chances with Edward?" I asked. She looks embarrassed. I hit the Jackpot.

"I already told you," she whispered so low that I barely heard her right. "You're worried and that's because you love him still," I said. That much is obvious. Bella's a lousy actress. I can read her expression easily. She only composes her face and mind when the situation demands it. She gave a weak nod.

"I'm sorry! I didn't hear you reply?" I challenged. She has to speak her mind.

"I do…" she's still hesitant. I have to push. "You love him and you want him back."

"Yes." Finally. That's all I need. My plan is perfect. That's it for tonight. We have school and I'll dress her up. "We can continue this some other night." I ended it.

**

* * *

  
**

**Author's Note: A bit wild but not really foulmouthed. She's one of my favorite.**


	12. My Dilemma

**Chapter 12: My Dilemma**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's and not mine. Strictly not mine! Because if it were mine it might just suck and all that.**

**Here's the explanation. Why was the Volturi often mentioned?**

I took out the key. If she was calling then it would have reacted and I would have noticed. Then why am I feeling weird? I looked out the window. There's more to focus on the clouds than on the teacher. None of the teachers minds my spacing out. I can answer any question they throw at me. I'm not noticeable too. I felt for the key again. Jesse already told me about Alice's vision. The only conclusion I can come up with is that Aro's getting impatient. Their queen, as well as mine, won't let them open the gate. She gave me the key to protect me from the Ancients' ambitions. The queen always decides what happens inside and outside of Voltera. I'm committed to be the Keeper.

My family doesn't know about my connections with the Volturi. All they know is that my gift is wanted and want-able. I completely hid it from Jesse when he looked into my past. He just needs Edward information but I doubt he stopped there. Aro's sending guards and I'm positive that he would pick a strong fighter, an intimidating collectible and a tracker. Translation: Felix, Jane, and Demetri, respectively. He is also adding other collectible and a disposable. I have to prepare for the worst. I'll have to warn the wolves too. After school is not a good time. I'll do this on a week end.

It's only been a month and I'm having these problems already. I haven't even decided about Edward yet. I don't know what to do. I need him. He makes me vulnerable but at the same time he makes me stronger. I sighed. I moved my eyes to the teacher now. The bell rang and I didn't notice the time. I stood up to go to the next class. Gym is a real pain. Unlike the other subjects I can't think clearly in gym. I have to concentrate on the force and speed I'm exerting. Edward didn't approach me, neither did Alice. I was kind of surprised when the new boy, Spence, came to me. All he did was hand me a note. I noticed the perfect script with the words:

_I Love You._

I kept the paper in my pocket. I'll put it in a safe place later. Edward is still giving me time. I have to use that time to calculate and evaluate the possibilities of danger. Denise said those words to me but I can't. I have a sharp relationship with the Volturi queen. Just like me she's also a shield but her gift is stronger and unlimited. Most gifts have limits especially in distances. I've never hear of a shield that can cover the whole world, but hers does. She can protect anyone she wants to protect. Her shield does not only protect the mind but also the body.

She's an amazing woman. The oldest vampire I know. The only vampire that I trust in Voltera. The queen is the creator of the Ancients of Voltera. She saw gifts in the three so she changed them. She didn't expect Caius to not have his share of gifts. The queen loved her first coven. She educated them and cared for them. The reason the Volturi became the instigator of the vampire world I because of her. She taught them how to hunt and the importance of keeping our existence a secret. She never taught them how to fight. She protected them.

When I passed by the Europe, before I met Denise, I was followed. I took a stroll along the alleys. I needed to know what's new and what's old. I smelled a vampire not too far and I ignore it. I don't get myself involved in another vampire's hunt. After a quick stroll I proceeded to my hunt. There's a hunting ground not far from where I was. Hunting season was just opening. I was on my way to Russia to visit a few friends and my eyes are doesn't have any gold in it and my throat is burning. I finished three elks. At that time I was still a struggling newborn.

I became aware of someone following me. I halted to face this person- or vampire. It's not a scent I recognize. Self preservation reigned over me. My lips automatically pulled back and I half crouched for defense. Back then I still haven't learned to handle people the collected and carefree way. Three vampires came in. They wore dark grey cloaks. I couldn't see their faces- they wore their hoods too low. I backed away from them. I didn't know of their intentions and the one in the middle smiled.

"Would you please follow us," the other one with long white hair invited- it didn't sound inviting. There was something about them that seemed out of place. It was hard to pin-point but I felt danger. I rarely talked before and I didn't talk to strangers. A hiss escaped my clenched teeth.

"Please. We just want to talk." My eyes darted to the one at the middle. There was a fake enthusiasm in his tone, it sounded like he was in disbelief. I got irritated and the bloodlust took over. I saw red covering m vision. I wanted to kill them, to protect myself. They emitted too much danger. I tried to run but there were others waiting. One of them got me pinned down, despite the fact that I was still a newborn vampire. I tried to struggle but they just piled on me. Their faces didn't quiver. It showed discipline. Snarls and growls and glowers were not enough. I had to follow. Once I know their business then I'm off.

We entered a tunnel which led to the underground. It would have been dark and cold if I was still human but I wasn't. The tunnel led into a great hall, where vampires waited. There were numbers of them and they all wore grey cloaks of different shades. The four vampires who escorted me took off their hoods, and the bulky one joined the rest. They all had their eyes on me but their disciplined expressions didn't quiver. All those red eyes made me feel uneasy.

"Welcome to Voltera!" One of the darker cloaks spoke with enthusiasm. He turned around to face me with his hands thrown to the air like he was in great joy.

"What do you want?" I asked through my teeth. The bloodlust is worsening. I glowered at him. One of the females came close to him and touched his back. He didn't give her any attention.

"You are in our territory. You should learn a little respect," the white haired vampire snarled at me. I growled at him. The other vampire raised his hand at him. "Peace, brother," he cautioned. I can't help but notice the bored look on one of my escorts. He didn't look repulsive, just weird. 'What's with him?' I'd thought. The enthusiastic one pouted like a disappointed child.

"Please follow us," he'd said. I followed them hesitantly, not letting my guard down. "Renata, please leave us," he told the female vampire attached to his back. She looked at him with worry and he gave her a confident smile. She quickly backed away but her eyes never left me. We resumed our walk. They led me to another tunnel and then through the stairs. I felt uneasy. I didn't know where they were taking me. We finally came in front of a gate. It was thick and simple. It didn't look like metal but it moved. The bored vampire took out a thick key and slotted it inside a small hole. It was weird. No gate can stop a vampire, especially a committed one.

They all pushed the gate open. It looked like they needed to exert all their effort. When the gates opened I saw how thick it was. I also saw what they were made of. Vampire parts made the gate. I saw the severed arms, legs and torsos but there was no head. I was shocked. I felt like I wanted to kill. I jumped at the nearest one. He seemed prepared and he was smirking but he didn't take any defensive position. The thought of being underestimated added fuel to the fire in m eyes.

Before I could touch him I felt a hard wall between us. I staggered back, almost losing my balance. I snarled at them and shifting into my full crouch. They didn't step back. They looked at me as if I was nothing but a weak human. A beautiful and gentle voice broke me from my reverie.

"Calm down, child." It was nothing I've heard before. I couldn't compare it to any music. It was a ghostly whisper. I never thought that I'd hear another voice more beautiful than Edwards. I search for its source, mesmerized by it.

"Who are you?" I had asked, curious as to whom this beautiful voice belongs to. "I am the Queen of Voltera," she answered so sweetly that I became oblivious to all the bloodlust I felt.

"What do you want?" I had asked. Not because I was being cautious but because I wanted to hear more.

"Aro, Caius, Marcus, let us be. I would like to talk to this newborn alone." The three aforementioned gave their bows and left. When they left he stepped out from a door. She was beautiful beyond compare that the word would never cover it. She wore a cloak same to those of the others but it was white. She didn't seem fit to her surroundings. She lived in a stone room full of dust and dirt. They called her queen but her room contradicts it. I can't help but stare. She had long wavy hair that reached her hip. For the first time since I came here I didn't feel uncomfortable with a vampire with bright red eyes. Her eyes held love and compassion but there was sadness in them too. "May I ask your name?" she questioned.

"Isabella Swan," I answered automatically. She gave a soft giggle. Again I was mesmerized.

"I'm Maria Isabellar Swan-Ancient." Swan? What did she mean? I didn't know.

"There is only one vampire in the long history whose human descendants have become shield. Other than generations with that vampire's blood there is no human who can attain a shield after a transformation. I am one of those descendants and so are you." What was that revelation about? I took a long time to process her words. I was no longer lost in thought as I realized part of it. "What do you mean exactly?"

She smiled at me like a mother would while explaining to her child. "What's not to understand? You and I are family in a long way. Dear one, will you please stay with me?" she'd asked. I didn't know what to say. I was so lost-by her beauty, her voice, her gracefulness and gentleness and her words. I don't even know about being a shield. It sounded like a gift. "Please consider it, child," she said. It's so weird.

"Please! I am begging you. I need you," she begged as if it was a life and death situation. I was astounded. She already had three male vampires with her. And then it clicked. She was kept in a dirty dark room alone with a vampire body parts as a gate. They have a key to open it from the outside. Why do they do this to her? Did she do something too horrible to the point that they won't let her out? They held the key. "Why are you being kept here?" it slipped. I covered my mouth. It was a stupid question to ask. She smiled at me.

"Don't fret. I just need your company. Stay with me for a few months then you can decide if you want to stay with me longer," she offered. I felt pity on her. I didn't want to hurt her feelings. There was something about her that makes her important. "A month. Then I'll decide," I told her. She gave me a nod. She didn't look disappointed.

"Thank you."

I did stay there with her. She's not a bad company and I grew attached to her. She told me her story and the things she's been watching. She was like my Esme and my Renee. I had no hunting problems. They sent us food. I got used to seeing a human being drained- I had to. Instead of a month I stayed for two more. I couldn't leave her. She was so alone. She enjoyed company and her sons failed at even that. I felt anger. The only vampire who comes once in two months is Marcus. When he came he looked different. He looked eager to see the Queen. When they talked I kept out. I busied myself with her collection f books. The conversation didn't last long and he left.

I was surprised to see him after a week. He looked troubled and he hurried to the Queen. They had a serious conversation.

"Bella!' she called. I darted beside her. Marcus left us.

"I want you to keep this key," she instructed. For the first time her beautiful voice sounded regretful and pained.

"What does it open?"

"Another gate. The same one as the one of this room. It has a permanent barrier around it and it's made thicker. Whatever is inside that gate is something no vampire must touch. I want you to get out of here and protect that key."

"What about you?" Yes. What about her?

"I'll call you. You need not worry. The key will react to my gift- once it does I want you to come back. No matter what no one other than you should have nor know about this key."

I didn't want to leave her. She smiled her sweetest smile and I couldn't help but smile back. I gave her a last hug before I departed. If I could cry I would have. I made my run before any Volturi guard caught me. "I'll wait," I whispered. I continued my trip to Russia.

Denise tapped my shoulder. I snapped out of my trance. "You…" she pointed at me. She looked appalled. "Are you daydreaming about Edward?" she said it with an evil grin almost reaching her ears.

What?! I stomped to the cafeteria. I'm going to ignore her for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Author' note: Let me explain the gate. The gate is as it was described, made of vampire body parts. The gate was made very tick that a vampire will have to gnaw on it for a long time. If you have read the book then you already know that the severed body parts reattach , correct me if I'm wrong.  
**

**No matter how much a vampire bites its way into the gate the severed parts just reattach. It'll take forever even for a lot of vampires. Unless they have the key. **

**Thanks again for the reviews nad to those who put my story to their favorites and alerts...specifically-to those who read.**

**One question: I'm gonna put a half-vampire friend in one of the next chapters...would you like it if Seth will imprint on her or no one imprints on her...Jacob already has a wife.  
**


	13. Myra's Thoughts

**Chapter 13: Myra's Thoughts**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's and not mine. Strictly not mine! Because if it were mine it might just suck and all that.**

**Get a glimpse of the worrisome vampire. **

I am totally convinced that everything will flow smoothly. I mean, if we have Denise's tactics and Jesse's cooperation and everyone's united will then I have no doubts. That is, with everybody except Bella. I have a different feeling about her. Whenever I see her she looks so bothered. She knows the Volturi is coming but they can be negotiated with. She looks as though they have more intentions other than obtaining our gifts and our loyalty-which will never happen.

She also willingly got the werewolves involved. What if they rip us apart? How could she trust those creatures? What if they do something to my J? I tried not to think about it but... Wah!

"What is wrong milady?"Jesse breathed into my ear. I giggled. He's probably in the mood right now and I feel it too. He started nibbling my earlobe. I always liked the feeling of his teeth on my skin. I felt a shiver of pleasure down my spine. He brushed his lips from my jaw down to my chin and then he continued all the way to my neck. I wonder why he's taking it slow tonight. No matter, I took over and found his lips. We kissed passionately but still very slowly. It felt like he was savoring the moment, like it were our last. There was no need to take of our clothes. Jesse felt like it to go to the shower. The water flowing on our skin added heat to our already over heated bodies.

I couldn't stop but worry so I didn't enjoy our night as much as before. We prepared for school and for the meeting with the Cullens. We already told Bella and she didn't seem angry so I took that as a good sign. I am so looking forward to her answer. I am committed to this scheming. She also said that she wanted to go to her best friend, the dog Jacob. I'm so envious of that mutt. Bella never opens to us like she does to the wolves. Good thing Jesse taught me how to hide my feelings. That way I'd be able to not hurt Bella's.

Everyone rode with me today. Denise rolled her eyes every time my hands slip on Jesse's hand. I had to giggle at that. I couldn't stop from looking at Bella from the rearview mirror. It was strange for a vampire not to notice that someone is looking at her. I stared at her all throughout the ride and she didn't look back even once. She didn't even twitch. We got out and went straight to class. I'm very grateful for the disappearance of prying eyes.

In one of the classes I have Both D and B with me. I took the time to observe Bella and she is still deep in thought. She held something on her chest. She clutched it but there was nothing there. Is she hurting again? I almost stood up to check but Den shot me a look. I'm feeling so uneasy and it still is morning. We have a meeting with the Cullens but we avoid them at school. Alice and Emmett are the only ones who talks to us. Spence approaches Bella everyday just to hand a note from Edward. I thought it was sweet. Now I know why Bella fell for him.

But… there is only one man who can make me fall.

**

* * *

  
**

**Author's note: I know it's short. I had a hard time. Sorry.**

**Three reviews suggested that Seth should imprint and one said no. Majority! Please wait for that chapter.  
**


	14. Edward's Answer

**Chapter 14: Edward's Answer**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's and not mine. Strictly not mine! Because if it were mine it might just suck and all that.**

**The meeting of their lives.**

We have a meeting with Bella's family about the matters with the Volturi. I'm feeling nervous about this. Bella always tips off my balance. What will be her answer? They came in with Jesse on the lead. Bella came in last. We did the usual greetings and went straight to the point. I can hear them coming.

Before they could knock Carlisle already opened the door. "Welcome," he greeted. He turned to Bella. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Bella." She smiled at him. She looked embarrassed just like before when I took her to them first. More than that, she looked troubled.

"Have a seat," Esme offered.

"Hi Bella! I missed you," Alice greeted. She hugged Bella very tightly.

_Bella! Bella! Bella! I missed you so much. You kept on ignoring me- I'll get you for that- and Edward had said that you needed time to think. You better get a 'yes', Edward._ The last sentence was obviously for me. Will she give me a 'yes'?

"Shall we continue," Rose interrupted their moment. "Alice, let them sit."

Alice pouted but all in all she was happy. She didn't let go of Bella's hands and pulled her to the sofa.

_Awww! I'm gonna lose the bet!_ Emmett grudgingly looked at Jasper, thinking of ways to cheat. Their bet required a large amount. I blocked their thoughts and concentrated on Bella. Everyone sat themselves in the living room. Alice made it so that Bella sits next to me. I was thankful to her. She didn't look uncomfortable- I took that as a good sign.

"Before Bella makes her choice, we'll discuss the danger first," Jesse began the meeting. Rose didn't like it one bit. _Acting all high and mighty. You'll get smite by me if you continue that_. I nodded. I can spare a few more minutes. "Of course," Carlisle agreed.

"I think it's unfair," Spence interjected. I watched for the reactions.

"Edward can read what passes everyone's minds, you can read what has passed. A second difference won't hurt." Jesse looked at Bella for her confirmation. She sighed in defeat. I saw each of the blue over-coat disappearing but not Bella's.

"What about yours?" Spence asked Bella. He was not contented.

How should I trust her if he can't trust us? His thoughts were meant for me to hear. He's going over the top. No one insults Bella and gets away with it. I suppressed a growl. For Spence, that's too much.

"I only take off my shield when necessary. If you don't trust me then I'll leave," Bella defended. It's the first time I heard her say such words. She knows something that she won't tell us. I know it. Those long years of separation didn't affect my memories and practices towards Bella.

"There's no need to leave, Bella," Carlisle said. Carlisle smiled reassuringly at Spence but there was disapproval in his voice.

"Let's go back to the subject." I was surprised to hear Bella. She definitely knows something. I would have expected it from Rosalie or from Jesse. "I have to leave after." So that's why. Where will she go?

"The Volturi will be coming for reasons unknown. There I no certainty if they would be coming for our coven or yours," Carlisle started. He placed his chin over his hands with his elbows on the table. "I would like to change knowledge with your coven, and in turn, we'll exchange what we know." That's what we hoped for.

"Other than our abilities, we are not a threat. We think that they are terrified of our growing number. They might have known about our meeting here," Esme voiced out the conclusion we came up with.

"If Demetri is keeping an eye on us, then that is possible," Bella said matter-of-factly.

"I'll talk to them." This revelation surprised me. Even her own family got surprised.

"If it's the Volturi then I'm sure I can negotiate," she continued.

_What?! I didn't know any of this!_ Jesse was getting really angry.

_I knew it_, Myra thought. What did she know?

_About time she tells us_, Denise thought.

_What can she possibly do?_ Rosalie thought. She's getting suspicious.

_What is this?_ Was the question in everyone's minds.

"Your shield cannot block physical attacks," Jesse objected. His fists were clenched together in deep anger. He was acting like the older brother- despite the fact that Bella's older than him for many years. Esme is like that to me so I don't find it weird. His tone suggests that the decision is final but I doubt Bella would listen.

We know you can thwart Jane- what about Aro, Felix…?" Myra joined in.

"What makes you think that they'll listen?" Denise demanded. "We don't like you taking all the burden again."

"Jane's with them-she's my trump card," Bella said nonchalantly.

"Jane just needs to use her gift and all of them will suffer." All of a sudden, they were the only ones talking.

_What is this?!_ Rosalie was getting irritated.

_Bella…_Alice seems to be out of words-even in her thoughts.

"There are things that I cannot tell. You just need to be cautious. I'll keep my shield on everyone," Bella said.

"If they see us together that will give more reason on their side. If we act too defensively then that'll give them more advantage. Aro won't stop unless he is out of options. If the justice that they want vampires to believe is stained with their own injustice they will be ruined. Aro does not want that, and he won't step out of the borders.

"That is my aim. He'll probably not bring witnesses but if word spreads there are those who will believe. Some vampires don't believe in the Volturi- I know some of them. You need to stay put. If they do anything to me, I don't want you to get involved," she finished. She sounded like she knew more than she should. When it comes to Bella, then it's bad news.

"So what if she doesn't attack?" Spence asked. _What is wrong with this woman?_

"Jane's got a bit of a temper. She is easily provoked," Denise said. It's true but anyone besides me and her family will think that she's not helping at all. All of a sudden, Alice gasped. I don't know why. She saw nothing. She a focused on Bella and everything was blank. What is the meaning of this? She started to panic.

_Edward! Edward I can't see her!_ She called to me. I felt numb. Is she going to vanish? I won't let that happen. I was about to stand when Bella stood instead. Everyone's eyes followed her. "I have to talk to some people," she simply said.

"Who are you talking to?" Myra asked but she already has a guess.

"Vampires are coming- dangerous ones. They will ask sooner or later and I don't want my friends to be caught off guard. The wolves should know as much." Wolves!?

_Does she know them?_ Carlisle mused.

_You mean werewolves?!_ Alice thought in frustration.

_She knows those mutts?!_ Rosalie screeched.

_What's going on?!_ Vampires aren't allowed on their lands, Esme and Spence both thought.

_Bella's still full of surprises! Wooh_! Emmett still found the situation amusing.

Bella's family didn't care much about the wolves, but the female, Myra was quite worried. "I'll go with you," she offered.

"We have a treaty," Bella reminded her. Before I can know what the treaty was about every mind in the room was blocked.

"Just be careful." Jesse trusts her.

"Don't go stealing Bella-wolf's father from her mother," Denise teased. She was grinning and Bella smiled. Then she was serious. "Don't you dare go to them."

Bella gave a quick nod and she disappeared to the front door.

I wanted to run after her. I wanted to stop her. Even as a vampire Bella's a trouble-magnet. But, I have to know about this treaty and everything she hasn't told us. "Care to explain," Carlisle said. He is on the verge of losing his calm. Everyone composed themselves again. "Before anything else…" Denise reached into her pocket and stood up. She walked to me to hand me a piece of paper. I recognized it-it was the same kind of paper that I give her every day. "That's her answer. I think it's good," Denise whispered to me. I'll open it later.

"I thought you knew," Jesse was confused. He looked at me quizzically. What did he mean? "Does the name Jacob Black ring a bell?" he asked.

Of course! Jacob Black! He's a friend of Bella's before. Bella mentioned that she got the idea from him. Jacob Black was the reason why she knew what I am. He told her the stories and the treaty.

"He's Bella's _best friend_." Everyone gasped. I felt cold.

"Bella's been visiting there recently. She _talks_ to them. We've never seen these wolves but I think we can trust them," Jesse continued.

"Why haven't you seen them?" Carlisle asked. He was pretty interested.

"The treaty is clear; Bella is the only one allowed in their lands. If any of her coven goes across the line then they'll kill Bella. She agreed to it and we won't let that happen so we are being obedient." Kill her?! Why would she make such a treaty with them? Bella will be Bella but this…this is… purely stupid. I can't believe it. I couldn't suppress the anger anymore. I snarled at them. I know I shouldn't but I've been holding back since the entire conversation. I was surprised to hear Alice hiss. She lost her temper. She's completely over-taken by frustration. She's as worried as I am. I can't read her mind but I can see it in her expression.

"I still can't see her," she complained.

"Do you think the wolves did something?" Rosalie asked. She was panicking. Ever since we came back to Forks, she thought of Bella as real family. She regretted what she did to her. Rosalie changed.

"Have you ever foreseen the wolves before?" Jasper asked. This was the first time he was heard throughout the entire meeting.

"No! I never bothered about them. We weren't even there when the treaty was made," Alice answered. Now I see. She can't see the wolves. But, why?

"They are animals. You see the effects of a decision but animals act more on instinct," Jesse interjected. His hypothesis is true. If it's instinct, then there is no such thing as one way decision.

"Bella should be fine," Denise said. "I mean… the alpha _is_ her best friend and her transformation didn't change that. He trusts her and from what I've heard; he had feelings for her. Bella knew about it but she only saw him as a best friend. I would also like to add that he named his daughter after her. Even after imprinting on his wife he never forgot about Bella." Her speech gave me chills. It felt like she was making me jealous- it's a complete success.

"Also…" She's not done. "… Jacob was the one who held Bella together when you left her. She told me the whole story and I bet Jesse saw it. Did you know that he was the one who pulled Bella out of the water when she almost drowned? Maybe that's why you didn't see any more than that. I bet you don't know why she jumped off the cliff," she stopped but I doubt she's finished. She gazed at each of our faces with a taunting and insulting smile. She stopped at me.

"She wanted to hear your voice," she continued. I didn't get it. "She found out that when she did something stupid and reckless she can remember you more clearly. She wanted to hear you so she jumped." Every information was directed to me. It felt like I was being ripped and burned. She risked her life to hear my voice. "She also did motorcycles. I needed a lot of effort to squeeze that much information. You should thank me," she added. I felt stiff. This is too much. Her every sentence is eating through me.

"You should have seen her past. It was devastating. She didn't eat nor drink nor move for a month, I think. She was a complete robot. Then she met Jacob Black," Jesse added with the same insulting smile. They were piling up on me. Rosalie and Emmett stood, almost knocking the chairs down. They each grabbed a collar. Rosalie grabbed Denise's and Emmett grabbed Jesse's. The smiles on the face of the two vampires didn't waver. Their teeth were bared and only an inch away from their preys' faces.

"That's why… that's why we wanted you together. Jacob only supported Bella but he couldn't have completely healed her wound. Edward, you're the only one capable of that," Myra said.

"You see what jerk decisions make?" Denise asked. She was still looking at me. "Why don't you open it?" I got the parchment from my pocket. Opening it was so hard. I wanted to know what she wrote but I'm too nervous- afraid of being rejected. At the corner of my eye I saw Alice smile. What did that mean? My hands were shaking. I slowly opened the paper.

_I love you too_

That was what was written under my message. I felt relieved. Bella took me back. This time, I'm not letting go. I won't make another jerk decision. A smile grazed my lips and everything felt mostly well.

"That's all we need to talk about," Carlisle said.

"We'll be leaving," Myra said. Emmett let go of Jesse and quickly joined Rose. Roe didn't falter. She was still glaring daggers at Denise.

"Do you want to be with me that much?" Denise teased. Rosalie quickly let go of her and everyone laughed. For the first time today we were happy.

* * *

**Authro's note: What do you think? I don't think parchment is the right wrd but...correct me if I'm wrong.**

**Thanks again for the reviews, alerts, and those wh added my story to their favorites and those who added me to their favorites...**


	15. My Alliance

**Chapter 15: My Alliance**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's and not mine. Strictly not mine! Because if it were mine it might just suck and all that.**

**Okay…Can't say anything…um…er…enjoy. I guess…**

I warned the wolves and they weren't happy. I can see it in their every twitch. They wanted to rip me so badly- Bella especially. I promised to lure the Volturi far from their lands but Jacob strongly opposed my plan. He wanted to protect me. He made protecting their lands an excuse. I countered it; "The Volturi won't do anything to soil their image." I was really happy. Jacob treasures me a lot. I didn't deserve that. We scheduled a meeting away from La Push. He told me to bring my family with me and he'll be bringing some of his pack. I left a shield all the way to Seattle. That way I'll be able to detect trespassers. I know every light in the Volturi.

I arrived home before twilight. My family sat on the sofa with the television on CNN. I've been so not in touch. I don't even know the latest weather report. Den lifted her head to look at me and smiled. I smiled back and took my seat next to her. "I already gave your reply. He seemed happy," Denise whispered. I felt like blushing. She gave me a small pat on the head. Tomorrow… I'm not sure.

Tomorrow came in fast. I was again turned into a Barbie doll. I took m bike because I have to make a little detour. I also used it as an excuse to not wear a skirt. We arrived earlier than any student. There were only little staff members. "D, got a little too excited about today," Myra mumbled. She was flirting with Jesse in school grounds. Not that a teacher might see them but I felt jealous. I wanted to be able to do that with Edward- in a completely different way. They are too vulgar. Denise hated it in a completely different way- the vulgarity issue, we share that. I tried my best to pay no attention. When that didn't work I separated myself. I took a walk to the library, hoping that it's open. I might find something good to read.

The door was unlocked so I went in. The librarian sat on her station with a half finished sandwich and an almost empty cup of coffee. The library isn't her personal café. I let it go. I went straight the classics. I've already read everything on that shelf- most of them when I was still human. I was about to leave when a title got my attention; Wuthering Heights. I picked that up and went to the librarian. She only has a bite of sandwich left. "I would like to borrow this book," I told her politely. She looked at me with wide eyes. She looked surprised.

"When did you come in?" she demanded. Didn't she notice me? I smiled at her. That's the polite way.

"About five minutes ago. I did knock," I lied. Only the pale and beautiful students can get away with that. "I'm borrowing this," I reminded her. I pointed at the book. She quickly took out the stamp and signed the card. She wrote my I.D. number with a messy script. I'm not criticizing her-I did have a messy handwriting. I had practiced my handwriting when I had nothing to do. I left the library and easily found my family. When you're a vampire it is almost impossible to get lost. They were sitting inside the car. They were listening to rock music. I waved at them and found myself a nice bench. They understand.

On my way, my phone rang. The ring tone surprised me. It can only be one person. I answered it within a second. I hurried behind a wall. "Hello," I answered.

"Bella." I thought I'd never hear this voice again. He sounded distressed.

"Marcus," I answered. Everything is business. There surely is an emergency.

"How is she?" I asked. That matter is important. Aro is moving and I don't know if he did something to her.

"She's fine. She wants to talk to you," he said. She what? The queen wants to talk.

"Put her on."

"Bella, dear," she spoke so clearly and gently like how I remember. I missed her so much. I wanted to cry and cry. The joy was stained by the anxiety and the sense of danger. "Yes." My voice was shaking.

"I wish I could see you-"

"I'll go there right now. I ca-"

"You can't," she cut me midsentence. "Aro is coming and he is committed to taking the key. I received news that you have found yourself a coven- a powerful one?"

"There are four of us and I have a few more with me now," I answered. I'm not sure if I should drag Edward and his family and the wolves to the pit. "What is this about? I demand to know."

"That's good. I want you to tell them about the key." I was stunned.

"Can you please repeat that?" I'm not sure I heard right.

"Only to them can you speak of the key. You must tell them about me but not about Marcus. I will not want to lose another child. Not Marcus. You will tell about the key and about me. The only things that you will hide are the locations- not where the key is hidden nor where I am being kept. Aro will be arriving in a week's time," she instructed. Her voice was full of authority that I cannot decline.

"I understand. I will do as you please, as your descendant. Please be safe- both of you," I told her. I tried to hide the sadness in my voice. I tried to smile.

"I don't want to lose you too. Renata's mind is already corrupted. You are the only Swan left." She hung on me. I heard the bell ring. I was completely oblivious to the time. My family was waiting for me in the car with Edward and Alice. There was something wrong with the atmosphere. I'll hide the situation until I schedule the meeting.

"Let's go," I prompted. I walked ahead of them. A strong arm wrapped around my waist. I looked up to see Edward's radiant smile. He was so lovely. I lifted myself up to give him a peck on the cheek. His eyes widened for the briefest second. I felt like blushing again. I was surprised when I didn't hear Den complain.

The whole day went normal- except that we sat with Edward. Alice and Myra are going along so well. Emmett found a new contender with Jesse. Jasper looked pleased by the turn of events. Issues about Denise and Rosalie are not going well but they try. Spence sat quietly, refusing to mingle. He doesn't trust me. Edward hasn't let go of my hand every chance he got hold of it.

"it's very nice to have a peace of mind every once in a while," he said, thankful and amazed. "It would be even nicer if the humans are blocked too." I'm going to let him suffer. The humans are safe. Aro will never bring harm to his livestock. When that came up, it was all I could think of.

At lunch Edward had me sitting on his lap. "Um… I'm meeting Jacob this afternoon," I told everyone.

"So?" Denise asked.

"Well…" it is so hard when you're in the spot light. "…We're going to schedule a meeting. He permitted me to bring my family alone." I looked at the three aforementioned. "He's going to bring some of the pack. I will ask him permission to bring _everyone_ along- the Cullens, Carlisle and Esme too." I emphasized the word everyone. "There is an important matter I need to discuss with everyone."

"Why do you know so much, Bella?" Jasper asked. There was worry building up in his voice.

"I'll tell all about it later so…" My lips were silenced by Edward's. I heard a disgusted reaction from Denise and I smiled inwardly. Biology came by much shorter than the past few days. Now that I'm enjoying Edward's company. Mrs. Hernandez made us work on a lab about Archeobacterias and Eubacterias. Edward and I finished quickly. We already know the subject very well. I couldn't help but smile as the other students as they tried to compare their lab over and over again.

Alice talked about everything that I missed, leaving out some part not worth mentioning. Mostly, she talked about clothes and her car. Edward gave her one as thanks for leading him with me again. All Emmett did was laugh at me the whole time. The humans tried not to think about it. I was so shocked when Rosalie smiled at me. She smiled so lovingly. I couldn't believe it.

When the bell rang for the last period to end I hurried to the parking lot. I mounted my bike and sped to La Push.

Jacob was waiting for me at the border line with his daughter. Bell was scowling at me. I decided to call her that instead f calling her Bella. I saw two more wolves in the woods too. I waved back at them with all smiles. Jacob smiled my smile and his daughter rolled her eyes at me. I quickly parked my bike in Jacob's still-standing-garage and followed him to the woods. The two wolves were no longer hiding. They were exposed with their teeth bared at me. Bell stood between them. I also noticed a wolf hiding behind me.

"Jacob," I called his attention. "We only have week, so I'll go straight to the point." I won't let him speak.

"I need your approval on this. The meeting has to be tomorrow. We only have a week. I also have two conditions?" That was a question. "Name it," he said. He's willing to listen now. "First: I want you to bring the whole pack on tomorrow's meeting. I'll be bringing the Cullens with us." I ignored the growls and barks of protests and Jacob's opened mouth. He trembled. I took three quick steps back. I shut my mouth to give him space to cool down.

It took a full five seconds for Jake to control his temper. "Second: I don't want you involved in this. I want the pack to minimize the patrol until the borderlines only. I won't take 'no' for an answer Jacob." I made my voice firm. I won't let him object to this. "I just need you tomorrow so that you'll understand the dangers these vampires bring. That doesn't mean I'll get you involved in all this. You know me Jake, I won't change my mind." I put my hand on his cheek.

"You know me well too, Bells. I won't stand back when a friend is in danger," he snapped back. I let go of his face. I closed my eyes to think of my decision.

"If you don't listen I'll bring havoc to your lands," I told him flatly. "Choose Jake; Your people or our friendship."

"You can't do it, Bella." He sounded sure. He knows me too well. I have practiced my theatrics for years and now's the time to put it to use. "You haven't met me for almost a hundred years. You don't know my background anymore Jake. I've killed vampires. I came close to killing humans. You don't know me anymore." I made my voice taunting and scary. I _need_ to convince him. I looked him in the eye with the same emotions that I used in my tone. "Not buying it, Bells," he said, arms crossed. I still have the story. With tomorrows revelations he'll surely back off. I tiptoed to reach his ear and whispered, "We'll see. Once you hear my story you'll probably want me killed." I left everyone speechless and frozen. I also slipped a note in his hands.

* * *

**Author's note: To all my readers...I don't think I can update soon. I'm getting busy with something. Please be patient.**


	16. Jasper's Scrutiny

**Chapter 16: Jasper's Scrutiny**

**Yey! Another Cullen- or Hale.**

The emotional climate is driving me insane. I can taste it all. Everyone's worries and curiosity. Amongst the group Emmett is the only enthusiastic one. His optimistic side makes me thankful that he became my brother. I'm not trying to compare him to Peter. Emmett helped me in many ways Peter couldn't have, and vice versa. Alice sat next to me with a cute pout on her beautiful pixie face. I can feel her discomfort and irritation. She can't see the future and that what's bothering everyone. We've never experience this disadvantage before- not that we often needed it.

"I'm going to make Bella pay for this headache," she muttered to herself. I put my hand around her shoulder and squeezed it lightly. Alice looked up at me with a smile. I smiled back at her. One quick smile, because I know how she's feeling. That was odd. Bella covered each of us with her shields. Spence described it to be a second skin. If we're all the same then why can't I get a read on only Bella? It is an irking mystery. I have discussed this with Carlisle and even he doesn't have an answer. No one has.

Right now, Bella is the only one with the answers. We have no idea what dangers lie ahead but the fact that the Volturi is the problem.... I am not putting my Alice in danger. Over my dead body and everyone else's. It's not like I don't want Bella back. She means so much in this family. Without her Edward is ruined and Alice will be cheerless. I don't want her to change. Don't get me wrong- I love Bella as part of the family, but I love Alice the most. Alice was the one who changed me for the better. I don't see anyone able to do that other than her.

I will never forget her little figure in that café. I will never forget the smile on her face- how that smile alarmed me. I will never forget that little encounter. I will never forget those memories and I intend to make more. I want to make more happy memories with Alice and with this family. No matter what Bella tells us to I will help think of plans. Even I know things about the Volturi. Carlisle's phone rang. Everyone's attentions were caught with that single ring. All that came from Carlisle's mouth was a "Hello" and a "yes", and then he hanged. He's going to break it down for us. "The Quiluets has agreed to meet with us in the meadow," he informed us. That's a relief-one problem down.

"Great! Just great!" Alice complained. "Now I'll never see what's going to happen!" It is a big problem. I put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly. She needs to calm down. "Thanks," she said to me.

"Come on!" Emmett called. "All we need to do is face them, no big deal. We didn't do anything wrong!" That is true. We didn't. The question is, did Bella? Bella is after all a magnet for trouble- as Edward had said. We waited like that. We decided that we will spend the day normally. Everyone tried their best to feel optimistic but the negative feelings can never be changed until we face the Volturi. I can only see two ways out of this atmosphere- it's either we get killed or they walk out. I believe that it'll be the first. I started to tremble and before I knew it, Alice was already clutching my hand. She had that reassuring smile on. I can't help but smile back.

Bella and Edward are still making up for wasted times but I can still sense the worry. "Want to make a bet?" Jesse asked from across the table. At least this is something I can take my mind on. It is better to be anxious about a bet than about losing the life of the one you love. Yes. I'd rather die than not being able to protect my Alice. I gave my affirmation. Emmett was all ears. He will never back out in a bet even with a person he hates- especially with the person he hates. Rosalie rolled her eyes at us. I didn't pay any attention. When you live with Rosalie for more than a decade, you'll get used to ignoring her. Everyone does that- except Emmett and maybe Carlisle.

Bella asked us not to talk about the subject until it is time. Even with the confusing readings I have on her moods, I can feel the anger and discomfort. Everyone agreed but I know Edward is having second thoughts. He wants to know what burdens Bella is carrying so that he can help lift it off her. I would be the same with Alice. I have understood that feeling long before he did. I can't afford to risk my family's life either. They gave me a new life. Animal blood may not taste as deliciously as human blood but all we really need is to be sustained. I may have my struggles with living with humans, but I learned passed them.

I am prepared to help with all the knowledge and experience I have. I noticed Alice looking t Edward and Bella. I took the opportunity to observe them too. "Will you be going first?" Edward asked. A very big part of him suggests worry and regret as he waited for Bella's answer. I also noticed that his hands were wrapped tightly around hers. Bella freed her hand and caressed Edward's cheek. "Don't worry. I'll be going with you," she said with a gentle expression on. All men are suckers for women- especially when you're a vampire and the woman is your mate. Edward felt at ease. He just needs to be beside her- to protect her.

Bella's expression changed. Edward was alarmed and his alarm made me alarm. I instinctively took a step to them but Alice pulled me back just as quickly. I sensed the mood and it was fine. I relaxed. Bella was looking down, playing with her hands. "What's the matter?" Edward asked. "Well…" she started, "I thought that we should meet somewhere secluded. A place that no one other than people involved knows of. And the first place I could think of was the meadow…" Her voice got weaker as she reached the word 'meadow'.

Edward's eyes were wide- with amusement. He was shaking with laughter and so was Alice. Bella's eyes darted to Alice and then at Edward. "Why are you laughing at me?" she demanded.

"Bella love, you don't have to feel guilty about it. I can't say I'm comfortable but it's not something you should be overly conscious about. It's fine." They are simply amusing. I never get this feeling from Emmett and Rose, not even from Carlisle and Esme. Edward took Bella's hand in his, giving it a light kiss. I eyed Bella's motor bike. It was something I didn't expect from her. She had explained about the calming feeling when riding but I feel odd about it. Bella saw me criticizing her bike and smiled at me as if she understood what I was thinking. Rosalie was more than jealous. When she saw Bella riding it she wanted one for herself. Carlisle persuaded her to stick to her recent car- it's the most expensive in the lot.

Jesse approached me. He was grinning but deep down I know of his troubles. I came to the conclusion that he became good at his theatrics for Bella's sake. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked. I nodded at him. I waited but he didn't say anything. He gestured his thumb to the buildings. Guess no one should hear about this. On our way he patted Edward's shoulder. Bella looked at him, guessing what he wanted. "I'd like a talk with the boys," he declared. Emmett was all ears again. Rose eyed Jesse and then Edward. Alice was pouting. "We'll be right back. Why don't you girls have your own talk?" Emmett suggested.

We walked to the back of the building, following Jesse's lead. "Wait," Denise called. "I'll go to. They'll probably talk about things about you boys but I doubt you'd do the same. I'm not really into that kind of conversation," she explained.

"That's because no one's approached you," Rosalie teased. Denise gave a grin and said, "Someone did, but I turned him down. Not really my type." That ought to shut Rosalie's mouth. "'Sides. Someone should keep an eye on the boys." She winked. Myra giggled. When we were quite far away Denise and Jesse exchanged a look. They know something and they're going to share it. We earned a few glances from the humans.

We reached the back building with complete silence. No one goes there because it is still under construction and the teachers forbid it because it is accident prone. We have Edward and we don't have to worry. Now that I look at it, there's nothing interesting here. I didn't like this feeling. Why are they always in the lead? It makes me feel useless. "I gathered you here because men are prone to violent reactions. I don't know how well you'll take it and I don't want any of my family hurt." Jesse shot me a look. I flinched. I know why. I may be able to control my emotions but when I feel those of the others… I don't know what I might do. "I'll be depending on you if the wolves attack." Everyone nodded. I'll have to listen. Right now, I have to know more before analyzing the situation.

"Bella made a slip," Denise spoke. Her arms were crossed. "She allowed Jesse to look into her past. He was only supposed to look at her memories of you." She addressed Edward then shot a pointed look at Jesse. He flinched.

"It's a good thing I did," Jesse quickly defended. Emmett was getting unnecessarily excited. Spence just listened.

"What did you see?" Edward asked. He was growing impatient and wary. He understood Jesse's gift more than anyone else.

"They're just blurry slideshows, some are sounds," he started. "The clearest image that I saw was a type of key. It didn't mean anything to me…" He looked at us. No one knew of a key. What good is a key when you're a vampire? Locks can easily be broken- bank vaults can't hold our strength either. But still…

"But she's hiding it," Spence interjected. He decided to be Carlisle's spokes person while on school grounds.

"That's the point. Why? That key must mean more to Bella and the Volturi." He didn't sound pleased.

"How can you say that the key is connected to the Volturi?" I asked.

"I'm not saying that I'm sure. That key was mixed in her memories of the Volturi. A faint vice also mentioned that key I believe it was Aro's." It just doesn't make any sense. Aro has his guard. Demetri is very strong. What is his problem? "There was also a female." He must be mentioning one of the wives.

"Instead of a black, grey robe, she wore white. I never saw anyone in the Volturi where that color and I doubt you have either. Her hair was what really caught my attention. It was pure white-just like Caius'." It was not the wives then. She stands out. Clearly, she is an exception to all of them. "I think it was her voice that I heard. _'The line with white feathers protects the whole,'_ that was what she had said- or hummed." It still didn't make any sense.

"Maybe she was referring to herself," Emmett guessed. That is true. I believe that was what she meant.

"No," Denise interrupted. "If she was referring to herself then she wouldn't have used the word _line_." So Emmett was wrong. Both Jesse and Denise had a wary atmosphere. They can't help but doubt something they don't want to. Bella. But from what she's keeping… who wouldn't?

"What else is there?" Emmett asked. Edward was finding it hard to talk. "A gate," Jesse answered automatically.

"There was a gate? Is it opened by the key?" Spence asked. I almost missed that.

"We don't know for sure. But, we did thought of possibilities. So far we narrowed it into two." Denise gave the answer this time.

"First: Aro wants the key. Second: He still fancies Bella's gift," they said in perfect unison- even a vampire cannot pick any faults.

All are silent. "We have to act like we actually talked about guy stuff." Correction; all men were silent. She was right though, but she didn't need to tell us that. Everyone can do that. Theatrics is a necessary talent for a vampire to survive in this world. When we were out, I _tried_ to look like I had lost a bet against Jesse. Yes. Tried. I fought the urge to look at Bella. I looked for my Alice instead. She can keep my eyes on her without a doubt. She was-is my sanctuary. She ran to my side with a huge grin plastered n her face. But judging from her mood, she feels like the way we did.

No doubt she had seen what we were conversing about. It was too perfect to not be planned at all. I bet Myra's in on it."Shall we?" Rosalie interrupted my thoughts. She was already opening her convertible's door. Emmett jumped right in. Spence was on his way. Edward and Alice joined Bella in her Ferrari. Of course I had to go with them I'm not leaving Alice with danger nearing. Bella's coven settled in Myra's Volvo. All cars are being driven by women today.

We passed the house. Esme and Carlisle followed by foot. They stayed hidden in the woods. The road was familiar. We had to park at the main road. We reached the meadow in half a minute. I can already smell the stench. The wolves were already there. All of them had their teeth bared and their bodies stiff. They were acting too defensively. I counted ten. All were angry- all but one. The biggest, the russet wolf at the center front. Their leader. He backed away into the woods. Two wolves followed him in but they didn't keep their eyes away from us. He had my focus but my peripheral vision didn't leave his subordinates. A man emerged from the trees. He had a smug smile on his face and his emotions contradicts it the least.

Bella let go of Edward's hand. She walked to the center of the clearing the same way the Indian did. Jacob. That was what they said his name was. Jacob had his arms wide open in invitation. Bella leaped at him, hugging tightly. Jacob winced. "Careful now, Bells. I'm not as hard as you are," he half teased. She earned growl from the pack. We made no move. Although, I felt Edward's flaring jealousy.

"Have you thought this through?" Bella asked, a hint of menace in her tone. Jacob's smile faded. "As you instructed, we minimized the rounds. And, we won't get involved." I was surprised at how much power Bella can hold with these creatures. It was unbelievable. She just turned into a vampire, didn't she? Bella grinned at him. "Thank you Jake," she mouthed. Their exchange made everyone feel uncomfortable. Jacob went back to his pack but Bella stayed in the center. She took a long unnecessary breath and her face showed complete concentration and stillness.

* * *

**Author's note: This is the longest chapter so far. I think.  
**


	17. Jacob's Friend

**Chapter 17: Jacob's Friend**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is Stephenie Meyer's and not mine. Strictly not mine! Because if it were mine it might just suck and all that.**

**Bella spills her secrets. We're using Jacob to know that. Yey! Of course this includes a_ little_ story about him. Here it comes Seth and the half Vampire....hahaha  
**

My daughter refuses to turn back into a human now. That's her way of being a rebel. What can Bella possibly be hiding? Bella left me harsh words. I came close to believing it. When she disappeared I felt empty. I loved her. I was so desperate to imprint. I wanted to forget the pain she caused me- tame it at least. I went to different places. I forgot my duties as the second in command. For fifty years I searched. I thought it will never come, that maybe Bella was the right one. I considered killing myself. When I did, Sam told me he wanted to quit. I understood him. He wanted to be with Emily. I'm not that cold-hearted to decline either.

Then… I knew. Bella's not the one. Because if she were then I wouldn't have chosen to be the alpha. Fifty years seemed short when I finally found her, May. She was my angel. She was a teacher at the school, twenty-two. She was perfect. Claire invited her over to their house and Quil just happened to invite me the same day. We were cliff diving and that's it. I felt the spark. Now we have an overly stubborn daughter, Bellatrice, and another child. She's six months pregnant.

I did as Bella asked. We minimized the rounds and we will not get involved. Everyone approved on that idea. Bella is my best friend but I have a family to protect now. I'm not risking any of my people. I got to hand it to her- the girl knows me too well. It's almost time for my rounds. I hid in the bushes behind the old garage. The motorcycles are still there. Can't bring myself to selling them. I yanked my pants off and tied it loosely on my leg. I phased.

As soon as I did, I can hear all the other minds. I tried to look for my daughter but none of the other are with her. _Hey Jake! Perimeter's all cleared,_ Seth called. He was still running. I can hear all their complains now-excluding Seth. He doesn't hate vampires, it's what one does. Just like Bella. The cleanest mind I can read. _Take a break kid, your sister's waiting for you,_ I told him. Even after centuries I still think of Seth as a kid. He's one of my best friends too. Seth didn't leave me. Seth whined in protest.

_Come on, Jake. I'm no kid anymore,_ he complained. Exactly like a kid. I shrugged. He let it go. His thoughts disappeared when I reached the border line. I rounded the reservation with speed. I'm still looking for my daughter. I found her. She's a having an elk for dinner. My wife just cooked something good and she's wasting her share. _Trix,_ I called. She didn't even flinch. There was no way in hell she can ignore me. _Go back to the house and eat there. Now._ As much as possible I don't want to use my position on her. But, Dang! She's testing me. Her struggle to the order was futile. Next thing I know she was running back to the house and her thoughts disappeared.

No one saw any leeches roaming around. We don't even know when they'll come. Bella's not sure and the pixie-leech can't foresee it. We really are in a pinch. I don't know how strong these bloodsuckers are but I won't underestimate the Cullens and Bella's coven. I'm certain of it.

We arrived five minutes early. Everyone has a tight guard. Ease up guys, I ordered. I had to. If it wasn't an order they'd tense more. One by one they loosed their pose. Everyone looked relaxed but even I can't force anyone to feel what they don't feel. I had three of the guys to run the perimeter at the reservation. They'll hear what we would. Our minds are linked after all.

_Dad!_ I was surprised she called. I thought she's not talking to me._ I'm hiding in the woods. I'm taking Jan and Richelle with me_, she said. I gave them m approval. When it comes to sneaking out my daughter and her friend- meaning kids her age- are the best. They're our snipers.

This will not work since Edward is with them but Bella reassured me that she put a shield on us. We can have the element of surprise. A few more minutes and I smelled them. They reek. It felt like the burn in my nose is gradually going up my brain. Talk about smelling twelve vampires with eight different noses. One is enough, but twelve, that much I can't tolerate. At least it's mutual. We smell bad to them, from what I've heard. I grinned for a second.

Bella and her leech are on the lead, holding hands as if he didn't do anything to her. I kept my expression calm. The whole pack stood alert and stiff. I backed away. It was decided that I be the one to talk. I'm the only one with good relationships with them- at least one of them. I got my pants zipped and I didn't bother to fix my hair. That should be presentable enough. I returned to the clearing, proceeding to the center. Bella let go f Edward's hand and did the same.

I smiled at her and invited her into a hug. She took a few steps before leaping at me. She hugged tightly-too tight. "Careful now, Bells. I'm not as hard as you are," I reminded her. She let go. The lack of reaction from the bloodsuckers surprised me. Because I was sure as hell, I heard my pack growl at Bella. Her face turned threateningly serious. "Have you thought this through?" Bella asked. I composed my expression to that of an alpha.

"As you instructed, we minimized the rounds. And, we won't get involved."

"Thank you Jake," she muttered. What's to thank? I returned to my pack. Bella stayed there, preparing for whatever she has to tell us.

"As everyone here knows, we have one rule to follow;_ keeping our existence secret_. Vampires have the Volturi while the others protect their own." Everyone nodded. She informed me of this coven. Everything we needed to know is written right there. I think. "Furthermore, they punish those who expose our existence."

"All vampires know of the Ancients, Marcus, Caius, Aro. But no one ever asked who created them." She said the latter with disappointment. As if this vampire deserves to be known. "No one ever asked, no one ever cared _not even those ancients_." She gritted her teeth and her knuckles almost ripped her skin. Why was she so angry? The leeches' eyes widened. They didn't know.

"Do _you_ know, Bella?" the doctor asked. Bella loosened her fists and teeth. She took a deep breath and gave a weak nod. She didn't look at any of us. She kept her gaze to the woods where nobody stood. How? I can feel the question in everyone's minds- including the leeches. "Right now-"

She was cut off. Everyone's bodies whipped to the direction of the scent and sound. Everyone tensed. What was that? I've never smelled that scent before. The blond leech- Jasper I think was about to run off.

All of a sudden, Bella smiled. The other three vampires smiled as well. So they know this…thing. I felt someone being attracted. I paid no attention. I don't know if it's dangerous or not. Trix was ready to pounce. I cautioned her. We heard rustles from the woods. I can feel the growl building in my throat. She came out.

I don't know what she was but she looked human- _and_ vampire. Impossible. Her skin has color, and her scent is totally different. She looked like a normal Asian. The tomboy vampire, Denise, approached her with a huge grin. Bella faced her and the couple just smiled. "**Konichiwa, mina-san!**" she greeted. I think. It sounded like one. The blond girl gave a sour look. "Sophie," Bella breathed. The creature's face was suddenly serious. She faced Bella. I almost ran. I thought she was going to attack. Instead, she bowed to her knees. "**Bella-sama**," she mumbled. I was so lost. The Cullens looked surprised.

"Everyone, let us introduce, Sophie Verona. She's half vampire- believe it or not." Everyone gasped at this newly acquired information. There wasn't any creature like this in our legends-well you can say history now. The blond-Rosalie, looked at her with eyes so wide, they almost popped out. The half vampire stood up and waved at us. "How come I didn't see her coming?!" Alice fumed. We paid no attention to her. She was pissed off with reason I don't know. I felt something pulling me to Sophie. Not me exactly but…

Seth took a step forward. I was all braced t stop him. I didn't. He didn't look like he was going to attack anyone. All I could hear-see is that girl's face. I couldn't believe it, but then, it's right before me. _Seth's imprinted_. The whole pack looked at him in disbelief.

_Uncle!_ Trix gasped. Everyone's out of words right now. We didn't understand. A leech was imprinted on? I looked at this Sophie. Of course she's pretty. Perfect! She's half a bloodsucker. The girl in question looked up at us. All I saw in her eyes is the same as what I see in Seth's. All eyes are on those two now. As if the important meeting was all lost. Sophie stood up. "What are they?" she asked.

"Shape-shifters," Bella answered automatically. Wait. Shape-shifters. Wasn't werewolves the right word? I didn't understand it. We _know_ what we are.

_Seth, I want you to phase back._ That was an order. He was itching to do just that. I came with him in the woods.

_What are you doing, Jacob Black?!_ Leah was angry. The Idea of putting her brother in the line of danger is just out of her list of priorities. She was robbed the chance to full understand imprinting. Her chance was stolen from her the minute she found it. That man was killed. Leah was crazy for months. It was a pack effort to hold her together.

Her only reason for going up till today is her brother. _Trust me_, I said.

_Yeah right! Befriending her then this! How can I trust you?!_

_Sorry Jake,_ Seth apologized. I don't blame him. Sometimes our annoying nature is simply annoying. I phased before I can hear anymore from Leah. Unlike her brother, her mind is the most displeasing. Listening to her gives me constant headaches. I rolled my eyes at Seth. I found him sweeping back hi hair and dusting off, shaking the leaves off of him. It might have been my imagination but I think he was looking for flowers to give to that girl. I put my hand on his shoulder. "Not yet. You'll get your chance. We'll just show her how dirty you are," I teased but there was authority. He understood and we went out. I feel like there are a lot of delays.

We went out. "Before anything else, we should talk about the danger_ first_." Someone was getting impatient. Jasper stood there, cross armed and tapping his shoe. He's right, we should. "I don't mind," Sophie and Seth said in unison. They smiled at each other and that's that.

"As I was about to explain… Have you heard any news of the Volturi these past few years? The faintest whispers?" Bella asked. Hoping to get an answer, judging from her tone. Looks like all we can do now is listen and ask. Edward placed his hand under his chin, appearing to be thinking. I guess he would be more reliable when it comes to getting news. They all thought hard. "No, I haven't," Emmett said. Edward opened his eyes.

"There is one, though I'm not sure if that's what you were referring to. About another ancients. It was quite an uproar in different vampire minds that we passed," Edward answered. Bella smiled weakly. Her eyes were down. "Eh! You don't know?!" Sophie sounded surprised. She looked at Bella.

"The rumors are true. It was probably Zandra who spread it. The Volturi acquired a new Ancient. Not exactly that but someone with the same position. She appointed me the job. I can make decisions just like the other three." Me!? I?! It took me three seconds to process that. Was _she_ that addition? Everyone except the half vampire smiled. She even shrugged. It was weird. Bella's coven knows Sophie but they looked surprised now. All faces held an identical mask of surprise.

"Bella! What do you mean?! You're part of the Volturi?!" Rosalie screeched. Emmett held her back.

"Of course she is," Sophie muttered. "I'm her guard. Just like Aro has Renata, Miss Bella has me. I just don't cling too much and I appear when I'm called and needed,' she explained.

"Sophie is here as a precaution. If you didn't listen to my request I would have made you. If Aro steps the line then Sophie will do her job. I don't care if she hates me if I kill her son."

"You've been mentioning her. Who is this person? And who is her son?" the doctor was still composed. He was a bit interested. I see. He's trying to wear off the heavy atmosphere.

"Her name is Maria Isabellar Swan-Ancient. The similarity of our name is just a coincidence but I am her descendant. My shield proves that. I came to Europe just to hunt. The ancients invited me themselves. They introduced her to me and from then on I stayed with her. It never lasted. Aro's greed got the best of him. He wanted something and I was told to protect it. Now Aro seeks me. My coven, the Cullen's, they've nothing t do with this."

"What are you protecting?" I asked.

"There are only two gates that are made to withstand force entry from a vampire. Marcus holds the key to the first gate and I keep the key for the most important one. What is inside that gate is something no one knows. Only the queen knows of it. The thing I'm certain of is that no one can have it. Especially not Aro. Caius will most definitely follow him around but that's it. My main concern is Aro."

"This queen, you said that your shield proves that you are her descendant. What do you mean?" the brunette brawny vampire asked.

"'The line with white feathers protects the whole.' She often said that. There is only one family long ago that held the power of having a shield. Turning into a vampire intensifies it. Renata is also a Swan but her mind was long corrupted by Aro. It would have been better if she recognized me and the queen as her family.

"I was told that I can spill most f the secrets but that's that." She finished. Everyone was dumbfounded. We can't ask anymore.

* * *

**Author's note: I hope you don't mind I put a little Japanese in it. Since Sophie Verona is a half vampire she can go to warm places. She's half Japanese. Um...here are the translations**

**Konichiwa Mina-san: Good day Everyone  
**

**Bella-sama; Sama shows respect (Miss, Master for example)**

**A friend of mine asked me if Denise X Spence can happen**..**. I'm leaving the choice up to you so please review.**

**I'm open to suggestions.**


	18. Edward's Love

**Chapter 18: Edward's Love**

**Someone disagreed- a good disagreement- to what I put in my disclaimer so I shall revise.  
**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. If it were mine it would have gone like this…**

**Back to Edward. Let's hear him out. What he thinks of Bella now. Of course he will accept her but there's more to come.**

I can't believe what I'm hearing. This all happened just because I left her. This is my fault. The Volturi wants her. They're hunting her. I never imagined Bella having ties with the Volturi. She's an ancient and she knows more than older vampires do. I don't want to hear anymore but if I don't I'm worried that I might lose her. I finally have her now. I will not hand her over.

I _want_ to know more. I _need _to know more. How am I supposed to guard her if I don't know how? I've never heard of anyone able to elude the Volturi. One guard can take down a whole coven. That's why I came to them _to die_. Jane alone is dangerous. I don't think Aro would use Alec. Demetri can rip Bella apart in seconds. I don't want to think anymore. I can't bear it. What am I suppose to do? I don't know.

"You said shape-shifters?' Jacob asked. He was quite confused. So am I. She's called them wolves a few times. Sometimes Bella would call them werewolves. I don't get it. "You're not werewolves. I've killed one and you look nothing like it. Bella killed two, you know. Caius took us at one of his hunts for the Children Of The Moon. You don't need the full moon to transform. You phase whenever you please. They move on purely instinct when they are transformed. You move on your own will. They look like half human and half wolf just like what you see in Hollywood. You are simply over-sized wolves." Sophie explained.

"Now they are extinct but not completely gone. Caius is determined to exterminate all of them. He almost lost to one and he is not going to lay off." She said these as if it is a natural part of life. Bella killed werewolves. I observed the _shape-shifters_. They were furious. But other than that, they were confused. They've known themselves as werewolves but today, it just changed.

"You mean they can be killed by silver bullets and stuff?" Seth asked. I wonder…

Sophie stifled her laughter. "Of course not idiot!" she burst at him. Bella smiled. Her smile broke some of my worries. Somehow it made me relax for a bit. Forget my anxieties for a second. It wasn't a kind smile. It was terrifying. A menacing, confident smile. "I understand that you're angry at me. You can hate me but all I want is that you all stay out of this."

"We can't do that Bella. We'll help," Jesse declared.

"Like I promised. We won't get involved. But if worse comes to worst, expect me at least," Jacob said. His pack was all but pleased at the idea. "What I mean is, if we are discovered. If those leeches try to hurt us. I won't lay low. I will fight to protect my people." He clarified. "Can we take our leave now? We need time to cool down," Jacob added. He was pained. I can see the exact same fear, anxiety and pain that I have.

"Sorry for the trouble, Jake," Bella apologized. Jacob tried to smile but it wasn't successful.

"No one gets involved. My connections with the Volturi and my family are two different things," Bella said. "If you engage into this. I will use force. Sophie and I are enough. Aro _will_ be open to negotiations. I'll _make_ him open for it."

"What makes you think _Aro_ will listen?!" It came out. I had to ask.

"Bella has Sophie. That's all there is to it," Denise said in a calculating tone. "Her gift is already tested. If you're in her perimeter then you will do what she wants you to do. She and Renata have differences. But I'll say, Sophie is much more powerful," she explained. She didn't sound pleased at all. I know she didn't expect this. No one did. This is one of the times when I 'm desperate to hear her thoughts. I want to know what she's planning. If she knows what she's getting herself into. Bella is my life now, always has been, and I have to know my life better than this.

"It's getting late. We still have school tomorrow," Jesse reminded us. Another rare time, I didn't notice how dark it already is. I got so absorbed into this that I didn't feel anything. All I see now is Bella and the conversation that took place. "Sorry for keeping this a secret," she bowed her head at us. "Den, please take care of the rest. I'm leaving for now. Take care of my stuff for me." She ran and Sophie followed her. I tried to run but a hand held me back. I wanted to hit whoever it was. I turned around t glare at that person. Bella's getting away.

"It's useless. You'll just be paralyzed and left there and then. Sophie's with her and Bella can deactivate her shield any time. I've seen them work and it's flawless." Denise sounded do sure that I can't argue. Alice walked to us, her hands entwined behind her. The wolves left right after Jacob and Seth phased back. Alice leaned down to pick something. She lifted her hand to show us a phone, "She dropped it," she said.

It was Bella's phone. A simple blue phone with one accessory. I'm guessing it was given to her rather than she bought it. "Did she drop it on purpose? You know, so that we can't call her," Spence asked. He took the phone from Alice and examined it. He has a thing with cell phones and other gadgets.

Spence made sense. The phone rang. It sounded like ripping and rubbing of smooth and hard objects. There was also a creak of some enormous door. All ears concentrated on it. The phone was snatched away from Spence's hand, roughly. We saw Bella with it, the phone on her ear. Sophie followed her as well. She had a shocked expression. Bella didn't notice that she had dropped the phone earlier. She must have been quite nervous.

"Yes," she mouthed. We couldn't hear anything from the phone. Bella turned away from us. He was shaking.

"What did he do to you?" she demanded, teeth tight. "Answer me."

"You're lying. Answer me! Did he hurt you?!" she demanded once again.

"I'm going there now! I don't care if you can't kill him, because I will. He can't even see you as a mother. You're just an object to him. Now he sees you as a hindrance." I see. It's Aro she's talking about and that person she's talking to is the queen.

"You can't," It was the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. It came from the other line. The queen.

"No! No! No! You are not fine. I can tell. He hurt you!" Bella screeched. She was angry. What did this woman have other than being an ancestor to her. Her eyes widen for a second then they turned cold.

"Fine. But if anything happens when he's done here. Expect me then," Bella snapped the phone shut and gave Sophie a look.

"Sorry I forgot to pick it up. You don't need to fuss yet." What?! How can she say that? Bella smiled a kind smile. "Sophie and I are just going to get her some papers for her stay here. We'll be in school tomorrow," she explained. Sophie giggled, her hands clutching her stomach.

"They're not coming, not yet," Bella said. "Sorry but, can I borrow a phone. Mine's broken. I have to call Amy." I smiled at her. She's still Bella and that won't change. I just have to go over-time to being her guardian-vampire.

* * *

**Author's note: There you go. I updated. Hope you like do tell if there's a part that you don't understand. i'll be glad to explain.**

**Please inform me of any errors. I'd like to correct them.  
**


	19. Sophie's Suitor

**Chapter 19: Sophie's Suitor**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. If it were mine it would have gone like this…**

**Now let's here the half-vampire…might or might not contain SethXSophie. You just have to find out.**

We received the necessary paper work to get me to school. Amy Lin can make the most impossible illegality possible. A human monster who can bend the laws. Miss Bella can make monsters her friends. She might be a trouble magnet but her troubles bring convenience- sometimes.

I will act as an exchange student for a week. I look less like a vampire and more like a human so I'm not part of their family. I'm just a friend. Miss Bella thought of making me a part of the Norellis. A cousin with a Japanese dad. But they say that will make the family too big. Not that I mind. I really don't… I don't know what to mind anymore.

Ever since yesterday I don't know what to feel. All of a sudden the Volturi seemed to be the least of my problems- well, not entirely the least. All I can think about is that young man. The moment I laid my eyes on him- no, the moment I smelled him he was everything. I felt entirely incomplete. I know I need something. I wanted to run so badly, I had to hold on to my chairs all day. Surprised that I hadn't broken any. Worrying Miss Bella is something I want to avoid. But I can't. I want to run, to go to him, Seth. Yes. Seth.

We came to the Cullen house for a special request. The doctor, Carlisle kept asking questions. He kept on asking me about my origin. How I survived. What do I eat. About my parents. The blond girl, Rosalie hovered relentlessly while I answered each question. My irritation to them helped me to think less of Seth. Something I didn't entirely like. I'm really thankful to Emmett and Esme for holding their mates in place when they're getting too close- both physically and in personal matters. It was the longest to hours of my life. Jesse drove us in his Mercedes.

I really want to get home fast and think of ways to see Seth. I don't like feeling unease. I've thought about going to the reservation but my plans crashed when I found out about the treaty. Sneaking in isn't an option either. Wolf nose can pick up my scent. If they don't recognize it then it will set a falls alarm. I sighed in defeat. I can always lure him out of the reservation, but I'll be getting on the way of his duty. Another sigh escaped my lips.

"Sophie!" Miss Bella called. I snapped out of my thoughts. "Yes?"

"Seth and Jacob are coming over. Bell and a few friends too," she informed me. Wait. _He's coming? Here?_ I can't believe this. I've been thinking of ways to see him without breaking the treaty or disturbing him. So far it's useless. But he _is_ coming. I felt excited, happy. It's like I've been waiting for him all my years.

Miss Bella was smiling. Must be what she can see on my face. She can see all the happiness, no doubt. It might be our only chance to talk. What Aro is capable of, no one really knows. I felt my face fall. Miss Bella patted my back for comfort.

"Why are they coming here?" Denise asked from upstairs. She was going down in a slow procession.

"There's a matter we need to discuss- about Seth and Sophie." I looked at her, stunned at what I just heard. Denise raised an eyebrow at her statement.

"Get ready," she whispered. I blushed. She knows how I feel. But how? I've never told anyone anything. I tried to keep it a secret. But I guess you can't hide something like this. She pushed me to my room and closed the door. I took a look at what I have.

In my closet are all traveling clothes. _Hell!_ I don't even need a closet. I only have a few that I can keep in one suitcase. I scanned for the only non-travel clothing I have. A denim short skirt and white leggings. As for the top. I have a lavender blouse. With purple and pink flowers embroidered on the side. I wore simple doll shoes. I don't have to look into a mirror to see if I look good. All these clothing were bought to complement each other for special occasions.

As I straightened the other clothes I saw my cloak. Evidence that I am a Volturi guard. It's not like I don't want to be Miss Bella's guard and shield. I just hate the truth that I am part of the coven that Aro made. He killed my mother and my father. They did nothing wrong. He only left me because he was interested in my ability. Yes. My power is something that he wished for. I can make people, vampires, monsters do what I want. An asset like mine is just what he needs to satisfy his greed.

I don't want to think about it. But closing this closet won't change that fact. I was really thankful that Seth came in. He distracts me- in a good way. I heard a car stopping in front of the house. That must be them. But why would they use a car? They can just run. Unless… I smiled at the thought. I came downstairs and dashed to Miss Bella's side. She smiled at me. That as odd. I only hear one pair of footsteps to our door. And it didn't smell like a wolf. A vampire. Edward Cullen I think.

He knocked and Miss Bella hurriedly opened the door. He gave her a light kiss that I found disgusting. I saw Denise's face sour at what was just shown. They were _so_ loving. Can't take too much cheesiness. I got exited for the wrong reason. I know my face fell. At first, Edward Cullen wasn't my best person but when I finally met him, I saw his charms.

All vampires are gorgeous. Of course they are. The perfect predator that attracts the prey. I don't think there's as normal vampire- humanly speaking- when it comes to looks. Impossible. Edward Cullen is different- the perfect gentleman. Exactly Miss Bella's type. I swore to never be so cheesy when I fall in love. Of course, that's an uncertainty. I'm half a vampire after all. For three hundred years I have never seen the cheesiness between vampire couples cease. It always exists. I heard another car, just turning right from the main road. I tensed and I don't know why.

Three knocks sounded from the door. I was surprised to see Edward open it. I didn't get this set up. I'm sure the wolves never had a liking to the Cullens. I mean, sure, the doctor and his wife are very warm people but I can't say the same for the kids. Alas, I'm right! Jacob's face immediately crumpled when he saw Edward Cullen. Not just him, the whole pack, except Seth. He composed his face to that of authority and calmness.

"Hi Jake," Miss Bella greeted from beside me. Jacob Black didn't need to peek just to see us even with Edward Cullen there. He was taller. "Bella, Sophie. Bloodsuckers," he greeted back. I think. Denise twitched at the gesture. I'm sure she didn't like being called that- no matter how true it is. I was surprised with Edward Cullen again. He didn't twitch nor did his welcoming aura falter. He was still smiling at them. I was impressed. But why didn't they call me a bloodsucker?

"Please come in," Edward Cullen welcomed. Jacob and the rest did the same. Four of them came- Jacob Black, his daughter, Bellatrice Black, Embry Call and of course, Seth. Leah Clearwater came too. Why wouldn't she. I hid my face when I saw him. A reaction I'm not familiar with. I never get shy. I'm _not_ shy. I am _very outgoing_, in fact. He actually did the same. He diverted his eyes to the opposite direction. I followed Miss Bella to the sofa. Edward Cullen sat beside her, holding her hand in the process. The wolves sat on the opposite chair.

The room was engulfed in eerie silence. No one has the courage to start. Especially not me. "Well, the thing is… um…you see," Seth mumbled. I wanted to laugh at him but that'd be mean.

"Dad, do you mind? I'd rather stay outside and monitor," Bellatrice Black finally spoke after a series of foot-tapping, tongue-clicking and eye-rolling. Jacob Black may not mind her going out, but he definitely minded her rude behavior. He gave her the permission she's been itching to have and quickly walked to the door. I wasn't sure but, I felt the rooms atmosphere lighten when she left.

"Has Bella told you about imprinting?" Jacob Black asked. He was facing me now. I didn't hear anything about imprinting. I stared at Miss Bella now. Surely she should have told me something. Miss Bella laughed nervously. "I'm sorry, I had a lot on my mind this week." She sounded embarrassed. She threw a quick glance at Edward Cullen. Denise rolled her eyes at the couple. They were doing it again. Ugh! Jacob Black raised an eyebrow and Embry fought a snicker. I was surprised actually. I didn't think _these_ people would find this funny.

"You see, imprinting is something like love at first sight for us wolves." I raised an eyebrow. "Every wolf would imprint on someone who can best bare them a sure to be wolf offspring to carry on the line. A few of us have already imprinted. Sometimes it takes a lot of years that we aren't sure if there is an existence of someone to imprint on. But it always comes," he explained. I'm not sure where this is going to. It made me impatient. My eyes narrowed at his explanation. I wanted him to get to the point.

"The thing is, I…" Seth started mumbling again. Good thing I'm not human or I wouldn't have understood. "I imprinted on…" he trailed off. He looked at Jacob Black and back at me after receiving a look of encouragement Somehow, I felt excited at what I'm going to hear. "Sophie Verona." I don't know what was up with him. He said my full name, and I felt gratification to know that he knew my full name.

"Yes?" I asked. I'm really getting excited now.

"I…I think-no, I know that I feel like. I felt like I think that I'm afraid that I have, for a long time, been waiting for this moment. Because you know that's how I feel right now. Um…"- I heaved a sigh at what he's babbling- "Um… I imprinted on you. I think. No I know." Finally! But there was something wrong. I didn't feel comfortable with the word he used. I felt disappointed, somehow.

"Is that it?" I asked without thinking. All eyes stared at me in confusion. I can see that this wasn't the type of reaction they expected. I stood up. The lack of breathing from my three people and the trembling of a certain someone was something I involuntarily comprehended. I felt the tears that threatened to fall. I can't let them see me weak. I don't like it. Seth's eyes were the widest. I saw his fear.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I-I love you." That was unexpected but it was what I wanted. I reached to stroke his cheek. A reflex- I think.

"Just what I wanted to hear." Seth's face lightened. H smiled at me but didn't attempt to lean in to kiss me. Good thing for him. I didn't want any of that right now. Its way to early. Besides, I have to save Denise the suffering. Another gentleman appeared. And I prefer this one.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello people! I know I haven't updated for a long time now. So here.**

**I didn't know Embry's surname so if you do please tell me. I know it seems like they only have little time until the Volturi comes but this chapter is only less than a day.**

**As you may have noticed, Sophie Verona uses the full names of those she's not close with. Except Seth because you know...  
**

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts and favorites adds.**

**Thanks for the correction. haha I changed !  
**


	20. My Day

**Chapter 20: My Day**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. If it were mine it would have gone like this…**

**We're back to Bella. Just one more day until the Volturi's arrival.**

I just received a call from her again. It didn't last long and I didn't get a chance to respond but what she told me triggered a rage that I've been keeping inside. _Marcus and Caius are coming as well. They will also bring an additional guard. Be very careful with him._ Alice's vision backed that up. If not for Edward and Jasper, he tries to, there I would have met with them halfway through. We sat there as complete statues. The usual table with an additional chair. Sophie. I hate to drag her into this. She finally met her Seth. I looked at Alice and she looked back at me. It took me half a second to realize that she was looking at nothing. Another vision.

Jasper had his hands on her shoulders. Everyone waited to hear what she just saw. "Bella," she whispered. We waited. I haven't made a decision _yet_, why would she have a vision about me? What did she see? _Is anyone going to get hurt?_ Do I have to go alone? "It's nothing," she finally announced, shrugging her shoulders to denote her point. It can't possibly be nothing. Everyone stare at me warily. Edward was anxious. He always is. All I can muster is an innocent look. He went back to analyzing the cracks on the walls. Jasper kept his eyes on Alice and so did I. The others concentrated on the littlest things they could find.

This is our routine every day. Find a crack or a mote and observe it. Although having Edward beside me made my days less boring to an amazing improvement. Still, I find night time the best. I don't have to go through the detail- you get the point.

Not to mention the impending threat. They really have to come when they're unwanted. Not that there are times when I want them near me or any of my family. Now's just not the best time. Aro had to come when I'm happily embracing the events. His greed for gifted collection gave me a lot of misfortunes. Not to mention those around me- near or far. And fortunes. He changed my course from Europe. I was planning on going South from there. Instead, I went East- to Russia. And that started it. I met my family. I met the Queen and Marcus. But Aro takes everything he's given and more.

Edward held my hand. As usual, he read the anger on my face. I know the anger is evident on my face. Anyone can read it but Edward's always been the one to notice it first. Other than him and Jacob no man can see pass me easily. I smiled at him with all that I can muster. He's answering smile was, you know, beautiful. It was that crooked smile that I love so much. My anger was momentarily forgotten. He lifted my hand and kissed the back of it. Again, I was mesmerized. I can never get enough of Edward. My anger was tamed with those simple actions alone.

My peripheral vision didn't fail to see Denise's disgust at our display. Her face is always so sour when she sees us cuddling. She had complained lots about it. "Before, I just had to endure Myra and Jesse. Now, I get to see _you_ doing _it_"- she pointed at me -"Not to mention three, _oh_, four extra pairs of lovey-dovey couples that went with it. And that _Thorny Rose_." This complaint was accompanied by sarcastic animations and a very sour face.

Jesse would sometimes join in saying, "Don't forget her pet bear." Then next thing you know he's having a staring contest with Emmett.

My answer was always the same. "Look on the bright side. Spence is single. You still have a chance on him," I'd told her. At the end of the discussion, she just concluded that I was crazy. And I concluded that she's just stubborn. I didn't dare to voice it out because that will only lead her to the conclusion that I am hopelessly mental. She can say all she wants. I know how Spence feels about her and I know that she feels the same. Her pride just makes her too stubborn to admit it. Spence tries to catch her attention every day. Den's too stubborn or too dense to notice. I'm betting on the former.

The time slipped, completely. This week has been both entertaining and devastating.

Edward tugged at my hand and I stood up with him. Denise rolled her eyes as we walked in pairs- excluding Sophie, Spence, and herself.

The classes were… boring. I didn't want t listen. I knew them all anyway. So I checked on the wolves. The shield seems to be intact, still. They're gathered, having a meeting I suppose. It took about ten minutes before they separated. Two lights were going too far from the reservation. _Jacob and Seth_. What were they doing?! Is he breaking his promise? No he wouldn't, _no he mustn't_. I told him not to_. Damn it Jacob!_ Dragging Seth with him too.

Why is Leah doing nothing? She can't not know! Moreover, I don't feel Bell following. _Damn!_ If Aro sees them…Why can't they just follow my rules? My whole body felt rigid. All the tortures the Volturi will do to them just keep running in my head, like a never ending cycle. A snarl threatened to escape my clenched teeth and tight jaw.

They're patrolling a wider perimeter. They've _extended_ to Forks_. Idiots!_ I'll make sure Jacob will hear my rant. It would be lucky for him if that's all he's meeting after this misdemeanor. Him and Seth. Unfortunately for the two of them. The last period is almost over and the teacher finds me too intimidating to consider calling me. I was thankful that I chose to ride my bike today. I'll be able to get there faster. I've never felt so helpless before. My friends are in danger and I'm not there with them. N0 matter how much an idiot those friends are.

I mounted my bike as soon as I got to the parking lot. The bike now seems too slow no matter how much I accelerate. Damn! I concentrated on the lights. They were almost at Charlie's house. I turned to that road. I recklessly parked my bike- something that I never did before. I went on foot from there. It took two seconds for Jacob to arrive and half a second for Seth. They skidded into a stop. I glared at them both.

"Jacob?" I asked. He knows he shouldn't have done what he did. I am extremely angry right now. I would have cried if I can. "How dare you?! You stupid mutts." My arms were swinging with rage. "You promised! Damn it! You don't have _any_ idea what the Volturi can do to you. All I can give you is _menta_l protection. Physically, you're on your own. Damn it, Jacob! _How dare you?!_" I screeched and I snarled. "Lucky for you I felt like checking on you today. Lucky for you two.. this is all that you will get. I really want to punch you right now." I saw Seth shrug.

"_You too young man_. You're not off the hook. If anything happens to you Sophie will be a wreck." My fists were tight balls. My jaw was hard. My teeth were clenched. My eyes were fuming. I'm completely, absolutely, unquestionably angry.

Jacob slowly crept into the bushes. "_No!_ I don't want you to phase right now!" I stopped him. I'm finding it hard to speak calmly. "I want you to run back to the reservation and stay there! I don't care if you get angry, because right now…_ I AM THE ANGRY ONE._ _You've_ no right to get angry at _me_ because _you promised_!" I ordered. The authority was flowing with the seethe and worry well. They'd understand that. I glared at them both and I earned whines of protest from Seth. No sound came from Jacob. He moved not a single muscle.

"Jacob…" Even though he's an animal I can see he was serious and he was not moved. What is he trying to do here? My eyes narrowed. Seth crept into the woods now. He phased.

"Bella," he said. I turned to him. He didn't look guilty of his actions. That pissed me off.

"What?" I asked scathingly. He better explain. Seth didn't answer. Jacob phased.

"You have to understand, Bella" Jacob began. I turned to face him. He had that alpha face on.

"Go back _now_, Jacob," I ordered once again.

"No," he refused. He's testing my patience.

"Jacob…" He interrupted me.

"I won't stand in the sidelines, if that's what you're asking, Bella. For all I know, my people are in danger as well." That was true.

"Yes. They are in danger. But that danger is solely up to you. If you get exposed to them you'll be used. Caius will kill you if he is not given a proper explanation. You call yourselves werewolves because you thought that you were. Caius will think so too. When it comes to punishment and the Children of the Moon he will give his full support to Aro. If they know of your existence your _only_ choices are to be guard dogs or hall rags." Let him put that in his thick head.

"The answer is still _no_," he said. Why can't he get it? I can't lose him. Not again. I bowed my head. I can't meet their gazes.

"You still don't understand. Let's see if you can get it this time."-I smiled, a sad smile-"If they see you, you're not the only ones to be in danger. They'll kill our people too. If that means to stop your kind. Your wife will be killed, Jacob. Everyone. They'd hunt your fellows from far away. They'd see you as a threat." I raised my head to see the realization hit him. They're eyes were wide but Jacob's were wet. "Bella please let me help you," he begged. I didn't expect that.

"I _can't_ lose you again. Let me help you just this time. I'll send Seth back but I'll stay."

"I won't stay back, Jake," Seth refused. Jacob ignored him.

"Are you willing to sacrifice you wife for _me_? You _need_ her, Jacob. Your children need you. May is pregnant, you're supposed to be there with her," I tried again. I have to persuade him to go back. I was crying. There are no tears but I was crying. Jacob cried with me. Seth looked pained.

"Seth, I know you love Sophie. I'm just borrowing her. If Aro makes a move to kill her I'll send her out and you can escape. That was the original plan and Sophie agreed to my conditions. You don't have to sacrifice yourself. I guarantee that you will be together." I told him with a kind smile. He stared at me with wide eyes, wider than before.

"Please go back," I asked.

Jacob stood up and hugged me. I was shocked. His tears were gushing. His nose was running. I hugged him back.

"I'll take my chances Bells." He was persistent. I'm not going to win this argument.

"You idiots."

"If Sophie's going to be in danger, I'll be there for her. We can escape together." Seth declared, sure of himself. They are such Idiots.

"I'll make sure you are safe." I said. We didn't break from the hug.

The rain was falling now. And I didn't feel safe. Something was coming and I know that but this feeling is different.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated. I had a serious case of writer's block and I'm not completely well so I don't think I'll be updating soon. Again I ask you to please bear with me. Thank you.**


	21. My Wrath

**Chapter 21: My Wrath**

**Here they come! The Volturi comes with a surprise.  
**

There it was. That fragrance that I will never forget. It's that fragrance that made me sick. Nine different perfumes that burned my mind. The rain didn't help in washing it away. How could it? The fear and fury were what made me sick. My eyes were covered with a red translucent sheet. I felt blood lust. No. I can't act furiously. Not now. I automatically set a shield in the area so Myra can't follow.

It took half a second for Jacob and Seth to smell them. They quickly phased, not caring when they ripped their pants. I should have stopped them. If they were in their human form the Volturi can just let them be…No. With that smell the Volturi would think they really are Children of the Moon. They're too close to not notice. I should have sensed their presence earlier. What should I do? I'm at a total lost here? I don't have Sophie with me. If Sophie's here then I can let Jacob and Seth escape. I can make Caius listen to me. Marcus would be of help. But I don't have her here.

If I took her with me then, the others would have followed. They'd get hurt. They'll be accused of crimes they didn't commit and punished without reason. I don't want that. If any of them gets hurt…Edward. No. _Not Edward_. I have to stay calm. If I act too tense and defensive they'll assume that I have more to hide than the key. Well, one major secret is out.

I was thankful for the rain. They won't be able to track my scent and I lost my connection with Myra before I dashed to scold Jake and Seth.

"Jacob, Seth, I want you both to stay calm. Don't attack them until needed. Make sure none of the others follow. I instructed and I wished that they follow. Both of them shook their gigantic heads. I scowled at them and they scowled back. They're determined to help. There is no helping it.

"If it goes bad and the vampires can't move or are on the ground, run for it." They shared a look and they nodded. Good. At least that will be enough.

Nothing more was said. They appeared. The pageantry of grace and beauty surrounded us. Not even the rain can alter the beauty they displayed. The rain fortified it. The dark cloaks of the Ancients stuck together. No emotions were seen in any of their faces. The shock that I was expecting wasn't there. They came to a fluid stop, the discipline all clear. Not a twitch nor a wild flutter of the cloak they all wore. They stood still, their faces half hidden by the shadow casted by their hoods. No sign of anger. No emotion of evil but the atmosphere contradicts their calm façade. It was all heavy. Pressure and the coming bloodlust. But I made sure that I was calm.

Negotiate. Although impossible, I find it as the best option. I'm not sure what the new guard is capable of. I just hope it's not physical. I will have no defense against such a gift. When it comes to hand on hand combat, I'm incompetent. Felix's and Demetri's strengths are more than what I can handle. Not to mention Santiago's addition. But with Jane's short temper I'll be able to escape. I scanned the guards they've brought. I' was not surprised to find no witnesses. This is not law. If anyone finds out about the key and the gate the Volturi will lose face. That is something Aro will_ not_ allow.

The cloaks hung to the perfect contours of their bodies. It made it easier to identify who's who. I searched for the new living collection. A male. I recognize those bodies. I remember them. Only one was not familiar. That's him, the one that _she_ warned me about. I also checked on Jacob and Seth. They are eager to kill. Then my eyes landed back to Aro.

"Greetings, Dear Bella!" he called with his usual enthusiasm. He waited for my response- something I didn't think he wants to hear. I kept my composure.

"Hello," I greeted back with a smile. "What brings you to Forks?" I asked the obvious.

"Bella, Bella, Bella,"- he shook his head slowly-"It's been years since you left us. I believe I should visit my fellow, my friend, my family," he said louder.

_Disgusting!_

"I've missed you so," he went on, appearing to be lonely.

_So disgusting!_

"I have matters to attend to. If you must know I have duties to do for school and for my coven," I told him, not bothering to hide the irritation and hostility.

"Is it wrong for me to want to see to the situation of the one who so kindly took care of my mother? You, who accompanied her, cared for her. A job you did rather well."

_Despicable!_ I fought back my growl. The rain poured heavier now. It made it slightly difficult to concentrate.

"She's been lonely without you beside her. Would you consider coming back?" He bowed with his right hand across his chest and his left lifted high behind him.

There is no room for negotiations! None! "I did what you should have done as her son long ago. I left with the impression that you'll do your duties as her child well. All three of you. Your enthusiasm alone can bring her so much joy, Aro," I said, adding enough sarcasm.

Not a finger twitched. Lightning struck, followed closely by the deafening boom of thunder. Aro changed the subject.

"What are they? I've never seen such creatures before!" His voice, although menacing, was full of marvel.

"I agree, you haven't," I said sternly.

"Are you_ blind_ Aro!" Caius stepped upfront. He was in disbelief. "They are clearly as you see them. _Children of the Moon_ they are! Descendants of those filthy mongrels that _threaten_ our exposure." His hands were clawed tightly at his sides.

I need precaution. I slid close to Seth and Jacob- closing just enough distance to help if any attacks were intended. They reacted to my actions but I cautioned them. We kept our eyes on our pursuers.

"I see an addition to your guard," I continued the conversation. "My friends aren't Children of the Moon. They are shape-shifters. The wolf form was a choice that their ancestors made and thus was passed down to generations. They mean no threat."

"Of course!" Aro said. Caius stepped back. For some reason he trusted my words.

"Would you kindly introduce me to the new guy?" I asked. I have to get information on him. She said he was _dangerous_.

"Ah, yes! Of course. I'm proud to introduce Liam." So that's what he's called.

"Liam, this is Bella. She's an _important_ _asset_ to the Volturi- in a different way that you are," he turned to him. I spared a glance.

"You have a gift Liam?" I asked. Information.

"Yes," he replied, not adding anymore. Do we have to do this the long way? Surely he gets the real question I intended.

"Liam has a physical ability. Demetri found him for me. Isn't it wonderful?" Aro said, clearly pleased.

"And what is this ability?" I asked. If they aren't going to answer me completely then I'll have them answer each of my questions.

"He's able to move light objects," Aro answered for him. What? That's it. No. there's more to this ability than what meets the eye. I still have to stay on guard.

"Is that so. You had your visit. Do I have to escort you back to Voltera?" I asked. I _hope_ he leaves.

"Before that, I need you to give _that_ to me," Aro said, tone serious. As if I'll do that.

"So now your purpose is revealed. You know I won't hand it to you," I said, voice fierce.

"Is there no way for you to change your mind?" This time he asked the obvious. The guards were approaching. Jacob and Seth were backing, so was I. Growls rang in the forest. The thunder sounded with it. I didn't answer.

Another flash of lightning and the guards launched themselves at us. Jane waited in the sidelines together with the Ancients. There it was the smug, irritating smile. Jacob was handling Felix. Seth was busy with Santiago. No one attacked me but they surrounded me. The fight wasn't going well. I'll have to use Jane for this. Before I can open my mouth I heard running. It wasn't human. It was the pack. All of them. The Ancients glanced at the direction they were coming from. _This is bad._

"Jane. Too bad isn't it. If they get me you'll be a useless toy," I began the teasing. She didn't budge. "And now they've got Liam. It will be more fun to use him wouldn't you think?" I said, raising an eyebrow at her. The question now is will she accept the temptation. Her smile faded but that is not enough.

The pack arrived, helping Jacob and Seth fight Santiago and Felix. Some were headed towards the Ancients, Liam and Jane. There was something wrong with their movements. They're too sloppy. They had too many unnecessary movements. Something was off. I've never seen them fight but with these movements they won't stand a good chance. I have to make this quick.

"Do you know what Aro does to useless items?" I looked at her. Of course she knew the answer. "It's either he keeps you as a disposable or he gets rid of you. Unfortunate and cruel if you ask me." Jane was growling. It's only a matter of seconds. "What about it Jane? Which will you choose?" Will she be able to answer. Then I felt it. The stabs directed to me and some of the pack. I just have to reflect it and I'm gonna have to take Marcus down with them.

The guards bent in pain. The Ancients did too. "Jacob! Go!" I shouted. He hesitated. "Bell, get your father out of here!" I turned to his daughter. Her eyes were wide but she quickly followed. "Leah! Seth! Get Seth!" I shouted. We didn't have much time. Only a few escaped. Five wolves were left in the clearing. Jacob was successfully towed. He was weak. He changed into his human form unconsciously. Seth and Leah didn't get the chance to leave. An awfully injured Liam blocked their way. Demetri pinned me down and Aro held Jane back. He was clearly not pleased by her actions.

Aro approached my pitiful form. He knelt down in front of me. "The key please," he said. His hand was open for me to place it there. Like I will. I glared at him and spat at his face. Caius was surprised by the lack of mannerism. Marcus…well… Marcus held his bored expression together. "Never," I snapped.

"Perhaps…"- he searched in his cloak- "this will help."

In Aro's hand was something that made me angry. In his hand was something important. In his hand was an _eye_. Even with only that eyeball, I knew to whom it belongs. Demetri twisted my arm almost ripping it while I absorbed the evil in front of me. I was oblivious to what was around me as my mind, my everything focused on that object.

It was her eye. That's why she was in pain. He took it out. I couldn't help it. I thrashed for my freedom. I knew it was pointless but I wanted to rip his head off so badly. I wanted to rip all of their heads. A darker shade of red colored my vision as the bloodlust in me intensified. I let it out. The loudest screech that I can manage. I couldn't stop myself. Anger dominated my whole being. It was no longer self preservation. It was an instinct that every vampire had but not all used. It was the dire need to kill. _Vengeance._ That was all that I could think of.

_I will kill him!_ I will kill all of them.

* * *

**Author's note: Here's chapter 21. So tell me what you think.**

**One more thing. I'm planning on making a chapter about how SpenceXDenise will go. You know, the courting. Here's the question.**

**Should I make it as an epilogue or should it be a separate story?**

**Thanks for the amazing reviews, again and for those who added me and my story to their favorites. And to those who put 1 in a million to their alerts I hope, again, that you'll be patient. **


	22. Edward's Loss

**Chapter 22: Edward's Loss**

**Bella disappeared right under their noses. What's Edward to do? Spence asks for advise too…oooh…**

"Um… Edward," Spence called during one of our classes. It was too low as if he was too embarrassed to ask. That's rare. Spence doesn't talk often but when he wants to say something he says it without second thoughts. Just like Carlisle. We're in the same class. I just had Biology with Bella earlier.

"Yes," I answered.

"How did you court Bella?" Ha! I knew it. He's planning to make a move on Denise. But I doubt that girl will be easy. According to Bella, she's still too stubborn to admit her feelings. I kept my expression casual. Showing him my amusement will just push him away.

"I'm not sure if I can help. Bella's different from Denise you know," I told him. He looked away like a kid in his puberty asking about love for the first time and yet denying that he's in love. He raised his head and put on a straight face. He looked at me intently and I was taken aback. I didn't show it though.

"Well…"-ah, where to start? Maybe I should just keep it simple.- "I didn't go too forward about my feelings and A lot of restraint was needed for that. It's also important to give the girl a choice." He was still waiting for more. But that's all I'm giving him. The ret he has to figure out on his own or it would seem like I'm the one who's courting. He's face fell and I feel sorry for the kid. Judging from my interactions with Denise I really think Spence is going to have it hard.

The bell finally rang. I'll have to go to my class and he'll have to g to his. That saved from a few pleading and expectant stares. I'm not going to look at other people's minds just to fish out information on courtship. I'm sick of human minds. Monotonous and boring. I also don't want to hear the dirty thoughts they have about their partners. But I was curious on how things are progressing so far.

"We still have one class together after this one. Maybe I can think of a few more advices for you," I whispered to him. Spence seemed pleased. Her almost skipped to his next class and I was… well, I was simply amused by this.

The next class was boring- as it always was. All classes are boring except of course when Bella's there. So I checked on her. If I'm not mistaken, which I'm not, Bella is in Social Studies in room 5-8. I scanned every human mind in the class. No one's looked at her. A few glances maybe but no one focused. These humans. I was appalled that no give Bella attention- extraordinary and beautiful as she is. Those words do not even cover it. At the same time I was relieved that I was the only one to be able to see her that way. I really have to fix that behavior.

At the moment I'd really appreciate it if someone looks at her for at least a minute. Although, I might kill the persons who thinks dirtily and disrespectfully about Bella.

Since I can't see her in any way right now my mind focused on the danger. Those hypocrites who takes advantage of our trust-not that I trust them, but what about the others of our kind-and their fake rules. It's true that we don't have any chances to overcome them, let alone escape. But I trust Bella, she's done so many tasks, she's kept so many secrets, she's done so many unexpected things. Yes… I… trust her.

She wants us to stand by. I can't do that. Leaving her in danger all alone again is something I will not let happen. I know she has Sophie, with a gift that influential. But against a physical attack- Demetri, Felix and Santiago there-they won't stand a chance. We aren't even sure what the new member's power is. Bella said that it was something dangerous in a fight. But she herself doesn't know what it is.

They'll be coming. And I have to be prepared. Whether she likes it or not I will go with her. I will not lose Bella again. No matter whose fault it will be- mine or the Volturi's, Bella will have to be fine. I seized the tableside involuntarily. I managed not to break it so it's fine. I'll have to stop before I break anymore objects around here.

Time passed by slowly. So I thought, I should observe Denise. Spence needs help but I'm set on just giving him clues. Unfortunately, Denise was too intimidating for any human to look at her. The atmosphere around her just… repels- for lack of a better word. I'll have to endure this class then.

As soon as he got in his seat I just had to ask. "How're things going so far?" He's head perked up. He didn't see that question coming. I fought back a smile. He diverted his gaze again.

"So far it's not doing well. It's either she ignores me or she's annoyed. It's like Denise doesn't notice my efforts at all." He told me, clearly depressed. And he said it all at once, taking out his stress I guess. I can't believe these words coming out of Spence's mouth.

"I tried everything on Emmett's list," he mumbled to himself. I was appalled. _He took advice?! From Emmett?!_ Of course it won't work. Emmett had no experience in courtship or anything related to it. Even if he did, Rosalie and Denise are complete opposites. Rose is a certified pig-head while Denise is, judging from the time I spent with them, clever. If there's one thing they share it's their pride. But too much pride isn't good at all. Poor boy.

I didn't even want to hear what happened. "Did you ask Jasper and Carlisle?" I asked. Those two could have given him a better advice. He frowned at that. I wonder why? He didn't answer that. Now I'm really curious.

"This may be too late but I suggest that you don't do what Emmett tells you to. It will just worsen your situation. Besides, you don't know but Rose might be using Emmett to ruin your planned relationship with Denise," I said. The last part ought to make him believe me. There was a moment of silence as I let him absorb what I just said. After that he didn't bombard me with anymore questions. Spence simply sat there and pretended to listen to the teacher as he explained information we already know.

The bell signaled the end of the class. I walked t my next with Rosalie. We didn't talk. I don't want to talk with her. It'll just be all about how irritated she was about Denise and how we can all trust Bella after everything she had confessed. It will only result to my anger towards her. If she doesn't talk about that it'll be relentlessly how beautiful she is. I don't want to listen to that either. Thankfully, she's learned through the years that other that Emmett, no one ever wanted to hear her complaints. Carlisle was sometimes kind enough to listen- when her complaints were important. The only times that she can voice out all her protests are during our family meetings.

_Stop!_ Thinking about Rosalie doesn't help our current situation.

This is our lat subject. A few more minutes and I can reunite with my Bella. After everything is settled I'm planning on proposing to her. It's time we get married. All these delays were never anticipated. And I'll make sure that these are_ just_ delays. It looks like it's going to rain anytime soon. Bella will get wet. She rode her bike to school today. She can't leave it at school. She won't. We also don't have anything to tow it with. It's already three-twenty but the Mrs. Tykk decided to borrow a few more minutes of our time. I didn't like that. Just next to me, Rosalie shifted in her seat.

Something was wrong. _Bella! _I can't wait for this human to finish her lecture. I have to see if Bella didn't do anything rash. What if the Volturi came here earlier? Bella could have met with them. What if she lied to us and the Volturi will be coming today? No, that's not possible. She will not be able to evade our watch in school. It will give her less time with us so close by. She couldn't have known about this extension in my class. Would she? It's absurd to think that way. Alright! That's enough. I have to get out of here. I stood up as quickly as humanly as possible. Everyone stared at me. I didn't care. I have to go see Bella. Rose quickly followed behind me. Students were already in the hall. Most of them were already in the parking lot and in their cars.

I searched for the others. I searched for Bella. I scanned every human mind but all I could see were my family and Bella's. All their faces mirrored mine. Anxious and unease. I smelled the air. There was only a faint scent of the floral perfume that I loved. A trail to be followed. The others were already in the parking lot, waiting for me and Rose to join them. Short glances from the humans were my only resources to see my family. Alice was frowning in concentration. I also didn't miss the fact that Bella's bike was missing. _Bella's gone._

"We have to hurry. It's going to rain soon. We'll lose her scent," Denise spoke up. We rode our cars.

Jasper took Alice's car. Rosalie rode her convertible and all of us just hopped in. "Alice! Where is she?" I asked.

"I…I can't see anything," she replied. No! Did they get to her? Why did her future disappeared? "Hurry!" I growled at Rosalie.

"Calm down, Edward. Getting out of control now won't help. We need to think and the bloodlust will only lead us haywire," Jesse shouted at me. I have to calm down.

"Maybe the wolves are with her. That's why Alice can't see," Myra murmured.

"Just hurry up and start the car! We can't expect the least dangerous possibility especially when we're against the Volturi!" I snapped at them. But I wa sin better control of my senses. We sped out of the parking lot with Rosalie's convertible on the lead. We can trace Bella's scent better without the roof.

"Can't you pinpoint where the Volturi is?" Emmett asked Myra. She closed her eyes in concentration and opened them with fresh worry on her face.

"I can't see them." Jesse's eyes were wide and I'm sure mine were too. There can only be one meaning to that. The rain finally poured at us. No! Her tracks will be washed away. I sniffed through the air, catching the scent that still remains. "Turn to your right, Rose," Emmett instructed.

Rosalie made a sharp right. The road was familiar. "Now turn to your left and go straight," Emmett said.

Rosalie quickly followed. Of course I know this road. This leads to Chief Swan's residence, to Bella's home. That's all we have now. The scent was completely gone. We parked our cars in the old parking lot. The house was still kept. Bella's bike was there. We got out of the cars and looked for clues to where she headed.

Then we heard an approach. The stench touched our noses and we knew who it was. It was Bell, Jacob's daughter. Her wolf form came to view. She was limping and covered with healing scratches. There were serious injuries. She came all the way here. And there's been a battle. No! Bella!

"Call Carlisle," I said to Jasper. He got his phone and hit speed dial. "Bell, where are they?" I asked.

She phased and I looked away for a moment. I gave her my coat. "Go South," she said. "You'll pass them then. You have to hurry. The whole pack didn't have enough strength to escape," she said weakly. Her breathing ragged.

Even a whole pack of wolves weren't enough. There weren't more than ten of the Volturi we expected. They're too strong.

Just then, we heard a piercing screech. I recognized immediately. Bella.

"Alice, stay here with her until Carlisle arrives," I said. There was no more time for her protests. We have to hurry. I ran the fastest I can. I didn't care if the others can't match my speed. All that mattered to me at the moment is to save Bella.

"Bring my pack back!" she shouted.

Bella was pinned to the ground. The wolves were cornered and weak. The Volturi only looked t me. As if I won't be of any help to change the situation. Bella looked at me with surprise that I almost didn't see because the anger and the killer's visage dominated her expression. The worry she had for me was almost invisible. She gasped in pain as Demetri twisted her arm. They were smiling smugly at me. They watched my face with amusement as I reacted to the tortures they did to Bella.

To them I was nothing. They think too inferior of me. That's what they think. And they thought wrongly. I let all instinct overcome me. In a brief second red seemed beautiful and, at the same time, irritating. The sooner I finish them off, the sooner this irritation will disappear. When all is done, the world will seem clear and colorful to me again.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry I took to long. Here's chapter 22. hope you enjoyed it. i didn't think it sounded like Edward talking that much. Do you?**

**If you want to learn more about what happened to Spence' courting, be patient with me. So far the vote are still a tie. I'll check my reviews later. **

**I'm not really good with fight seens so the next chapter will take longer. Again, patience. haha. That's all I really ask of you all.**

**Thanks for the reviews and and to those who added me and my story to their favorites and alerts.**


	23. My Decision

**Chapter 23: My Decision**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. If it were mine it would have gone like this… I think. ehehehehehehe.  
**

**The real fight begins, now that all the players are present.**

They haven't hurt the remaining wolves any more than the injuries they've acquired during the short battle. I continued to struggle, I continued to thrash. My self-preservation grew stronger for every second that passed. But I kept my senses intact. Demetri was, no doubt, having difficulty holding me in place. Jane's eyes were blazing with intensity and they bore on me. Liam, Santiago and Felix were hovering around the wolves. All these were seen through my peripherals. Aro still had my full attention.

I thought of many ways to kill him- once I dispose of Demetri. Aro interrupted my vain escape-if you can call it one.

"Behave little Bella. All I need is the key and you and your friends will be let free." They were all lies, nothing more. I never believe any word that comes from Aro's filthy mouth.

"I don't have it," I snarled at him and spat at his glorious face, successfully hitting his left eye. I bared my teeth smugly- not helping but to feel pleased with the small thing I accomplished. I can't imagine the humiliation he's just in. Jane's disbelieving eyes thrilled me more. She crouched, ready to spring, to help Demetri inflict pain on me. She was so ready to do just that. Aro smiled at me and held his hand to stop Jane's attack. Acting all innocent when he clearly displayed his iniquity. I restrained myself the best I can- it wasn't good enough. I stopped moving for a while. Maybe I can accumulate more strength if I minimize my movements. I'll have to use whatever element of surprise I can come up with. Maybe if I continue my escape when he least expects it…

Aro wiped the venom off his face. he didn't need to. The rain was doing the job of washing it away. He grew impatient but he did not let his collection see through. Only I could see- Marcus cannot make any move, Caius will do everything Aro commands. Aro's smile grew wider. Why? He looked liked things were at his favor even more.

Eyes shifted to the left and I quickly followed. Edward was there, standing with rage, looking at my pitiful form with anxiety. He shook with anger. I have to escape. I have to escape or Edward…Edward will be hurt. That can't happen. He can't get killed. Demetri twisted my arm and it hurt. He was teasing Edward. They were all looking at him. Looking at him with superiority. I was really thankful that he hasn't charged at any of them yet.

I struggled again. I growled and screeched. I scratched everything that my nails could reach. Edward was crouching now. Liam moved a foot, but it was Felix who crouched in defense. Somehow, Demetri's hand slipped. I took this amazing opportunity and grabbed it. I twisted his wrist with all I've got- almost taking it off. He hissed in pain.

Aro was in front of me, giving me the chance to take him hostage. I leaped at him. We slid in the mud- not even that made him less glorious. We slammed into an oak tree. The thick trunk broke but it stopped our motion. I didn't care if the tree fell on us- it didn't. I'm determined to kill Aro. I have more than enough motivation to do so. "No one touches my family," I hissed at him. My right hand gripped his throat while the other held his right hand. My legs were clamping his while my knees pinned his left hand to the ground. Felix thought it wiser to loosen his pose but he did not refrain from his crouch.

I watched as the rest of the guards stepped away from the wolves. Edward did the same but the anxiety never left his face. Jane didn't like losing. She was never a good sport- just like her master. Only, he didn't show it. That was why I was a bit confused by the lack of disappointment and fury on her face. I dug my nails deeper into his neck. He let out a gas of pain but the smile didn't fade. Aro was good at this- testing my patience.

"_Let them go!"_

"My dears," he said with utmost difficulty. I felt an invisible force- something pulling my fingers from their hold. One by one my nails loosened. I looked at Aro but his expression gave nothing away- nothing but amusement to my bewildered expression. Edward's head whipped to Liam. Disbelief covered his face, and then he looked at my panicked expression. Caius was smiling smugly now, their guards smiling with them.

Of course! Of course it's him. No one else had a physical ability like this but Liam. And then I understood why the wolves fought oddly earlier. He messed with their balance. I held on. I will not let him go. Never. I gave all the strength that I could muster to keep my hand in place, as well as Aro's head. The force was gone. It was so sudden that my nails dug unexpectedly deeper. Edward restrained Liam.

He covered Liam's eyes and the boy struggled. It was like he as so desperate to see. It is possible! He has to see what he moves. That might be it. Sure, Edward would know. He knows everything.

There were scents. There were faint sounds. There were breathings. There were familiar vampires coming. My family. The Cullens and my own. In just a short two seconds they were at our sight and us at theirs. They all growled at the scene. Sophie's eyes did a quick sweep. She looked at me but her eyes landed on Seth's. She scanned his wounds, some mostly healed, others will take a day or two. Nothing compared to what Leah got. She was the most heavily wounded. Leah tried her best to shield her brother from the attacks.

"Don't," I cautioned. I can't have them attacking unnecessarily. I have the villain in my hands. They weren't happy about it. Emmett grumbled under his breath. He was so looking forward to this fight.

I retracted my nails just a bit. If I accidentally rip his head off, Aro won't be much of a good hostage. Te thought gave me a shiver of delight. I wanted to kill him so badly but there were important matters to take care of. They shouldn't have been here. But it's too late now. It couldn't be helped. The wolves surely asked them for help. Esme and Carlisle must be tending to the others right now.

"You will leave Aro. And you will return everything that you took. _Everything_," I said, emphasizing the word, 'everything'.

"No," he choked. Persistent. He does have an advantage but I have numbers with me. He shouldn't push his luck. Liam will _not_ be able to concentrate once we broke to hand on hand. He's new, that I can tell. Probably only months old. Possibly good at combat but impossible to have full control of his gift. I've never heard of anyone capable. "Why do you _goad_ me Aro? Is it so much fun that you'd sacrifice your precious guards- yourself just to satisfy your greed?" As I went on my voice grew into a snarl. I moved my face so that I can look him in the eyes more intensely.

"Because I never lose," he answered simply. That smug smile on his face faltered a little. He was in pain. I couldn't help myself. I had to let out the absurdity of it all. I shook with laughter. Unbelievable. Both groups looked at me as if I'd lost my mind. I didn't though. It's just that…

All these arguments. All those people- people that I love getting hurt just because this lunatic of an old man wanted to fulfill his insanity. One little key that I was told to hide because this monster wanted it for his own convenience. I wanted so badly to destroy that key myself. I wanted to burn it together with the monster who wanted it so badly. It wasn't such a bad idea. Why did she have to keep it? She could have just made all four walls. Why did the queen need a gate? Everything would have been better if she did that. My family, my Edward shouldn't have been involved if she did just that. Why?

My laugh grew hysterical and then I stopped. It's not worth a breath.

I began to doubt her. I doubted the woman who I consider as my second mother. She took care of me. But…wasn't she the one who wanted them to bring me there. I tripped through her shield and that's why they knew. Demetri couldn't have known that I was present then. But I understood her. Behind those doubts that I felt right now, there was understanding. Family ran out on her. Her sons thought nothing of her. Marcus maybe, but could he really have opposed Aro. He couldn't have. Amongst all three of the ancients, Aro held the most power and collaboration. Of course. He was the one who poisoned their minds after all. He took all righteousness from the minds of his collections, turning them into his puppets.

"_Kill him_, Bella!" Rosalie called. She wanted danger right out of her face. Out of Emmett. She was never willing to lose the little normality she has now. What more if she lost the man who helped her accept what she was? But I can't do what she jut said. I'll have to make sure that the guards and the ancients will back up. Giving problems in Voltera when Aro is gone isn't a good option. There will be rebellion from the puppets. They might kill Marcus too. Caius will also be furious. He won't side with Marcus for this. He's just another marionette, an idiot with special strings attached to him. Kill the puppeteer and you kill all reasons in him.

"No. Not yet," I muttered. I have to think of a sure way to escape.

"What are you waiting for, Bella? You got him all you have to do is kill him," Jasper shouted. They just don't understand. I gritted my teeth. For a short minute there I was irritated with Jasper and Rose. I composed myself. They were adding fuel to my fire.

"You have to understand. Voltera needs a leader. Miss Bella can't just abandon her duties. It'll be best if we let her decide her own actions. All we can do right now is wait for her orders," Sophie interrupted. Denise didn't seem surprised by the idea. The others were…well, they were appalled. Alice nodded in agreement.

"Dimwits," Denise mumbled. "She said it before, didn't she? Her connection to the Volturi doesn't have anything to do with her family. As much as possible, she wants us to _stay out_. We don't really have a choice." She shrugged. Rosalie wanted to rip her head so badly. Emmett had to hold her back.

Edward wasn't pleased with what he had heard. His head snapped up as soon as he heard Denise utter the words 'stay out'. I looked at him for a short second. As soon as our eyes met he got my message. His face twisted in pain and indecision but he conceded. But I know, if things get to worst, if I were to get killed I won't be able to stop the reaction that I'm afraid of. He will avenge me. After that he will follow. That's another reason why I can't die. If I do, Edward is willing to leave his family. A world without Edward, I can't imagine.

"Stay back," I said firmly. I spared a glance at them, hoping to get my pleading through, and then returned to Aro. Edward had that pained expression again. I hated seeing him like that. The way he is torn now, it's all my fault. "Edward, please?" I tried with pleading. It always worked for him. At least when I used that weapon he composes himself. He gives more effort.

"Please," I tried again. Edward's eyes narrowed. It was in defeat. I sighed in relief. Our exchange made Aro completely amused. I can tell from the smiles he sent us both. Aro was acting too carefree. Up until now he never did struggle. Doesn't he know that I have complete dominance to the situation? Sure he does; but Aro also knows that I won't do anything rash. He didn't need confirmation from Den and Sophie. It was all in his mind. He could read me so easily despite the actuality that his power has no effect on me. Everything were as if he'd calculated.

A ragged breath caught my attention. It was different. It was too ragged and uneven. Leah. She can't hold much longer. Seth was whining and poking her, licking at her wounds. She was already having a hard time just to lift her head up. Sophie! I know she wanted to aid her, to aid Seth. She gritted her teeth. No one had to hold her back. She was in control and she knows that she'll have her time. We will all have our time. I just need a few more minutes. Denise is thinking hard, that I can trust.

* * *

**Author's Note: It's a bit rushed. Can't belive i took more than a month to update. Please enjoy. The truth is, I have school and i got too addicted to comics books so i didn't have much time with this chapter. I think the next chapter will be a lot longer. Sorry. I'm really not yet satisfied with this chapter and I'm thinking of ways to improve it so maybe I'll be editing from time to time.**

**There are a lot of rhymings.  
**

**Thanks for the reviews and favorite and alert adds.**


	24. Sophie's Control

**Chapter 24: Sophie's Control**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. If it were mine it would have gone like this…maybe**

**A number of unexpected things and revelations. Surprise surprise!  
**

Everyone was quiet. The only noises that can be heard are fast heartbeats, breathing, and pouring rain. I hardly noticed the seizing of the thunder and lightning. The most disturbing sounds are the gritting of teeth and Leah Clearwater's suffering. I wanted to run to Seth so badly, get him out while there's still a chance. We just got together for Goodness' Sake!

No, this is not good. I'm losing focus. But… Miss Bella would want the wolves safely out of here too. She'll blame herself if anything further happens to them. Not that I'm defending her, she is the cause of all this. If she hadn't accepted the key then this wouldn't have happened. Although I don't think that could have avoided everything. Miss Bella's coven holds extraordinary powers that can par to Aro's and Demetri's- Jess and M. Denise cannot be underestimated because she's not "gifted". The strategies she can devise and her deep understanding of any creature's mind and physical abilities are what makes her desirable to the eyes of the greedy.

I looked at her then I put my mind to use. I may not be as smart as she but I understand her plans more than anyone. I have more insight of what she's thinking. All modesty aside, I have the most useful ability for such situations, as long as I act first. Miss Bella is here so we have the highest advantage.

I can use my ability on Aro. It'll be a piece of cake but that won't make any major changes at all. Aro has to decide to cease his actions and his desires on his own. When I use m powers all senses of my victims will be under my control. I can't control their actions without controlling their will and emotion. That wouldn't change anything at all. The decision to retreat must come from Aro's own sincerity and kindness- if there be any.

"Kill him, Bella! Rip his throat! Pull off his head! Whatever works!" Rosalie Hale sort of ordered. The dumb blond is surprisingly gory. She just made my temper rise.

Anyway, I was really surprised. I've always thought that Emmett Cullen as someone who attacks when he sees a fight. I guess he uses his head too; more than his girl.

Leah Clearwater gave another whine of pain. Seth whined with her but his was with worry and helplessness. We have to act now or it'll be too late. _The Heck!_ It's already too late. Even if we get them away now Carlisle Cullen would have to meet them halfway through. The reservation is just too far. Jane's smug smile made my blood boil.

"No. Not yet," Miss Bella muttered. I was about to snap back when another blond voiced his own opinion.

"What are you waiting for, Bella? You got him all you have to do is kill him," Jasper Whitlock shouted. Alice Brandon held him back.

"You have to understand. Voltera needs a leader. Miss Bella can't just abandon her duties. It'll be best if we let her decide her own actions. All we can do right now is wait for her orders," I interrupted. Both covens were appalled.

_Honestly! Blonds are so…_

_No no no! I have to think._ I exhaled to release the stress and irritation.

_Alright…_ They have Jane and Alec for disabling but they're completely useless because of the shield. Demetri, Felix, and Santiago are their lines of offense. _Heh… How nice_. We have the perfect offense too, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Whitlock, and Jess. I'll be on the support. M and Spence Orphen will be our watchers. They can warn us of any unexpected attack. Denise will most probably be going after an Ancient; whoever poses the most threat. Edward Cullen is set to kill Aro. But before anything, the wolves must first be safe. They'd be a burden and they need medical attention. I don't want Seth here.

I analyzed our positions. I stand at the middle, up front- good. Jane is at the right with Alec beside her. Liam and Edward Cullen were the ones positioned closest to Miss Bella and Aro. Most of their offense are grouped together, but ours were scattered from the start. Emmett Cullen and Jasper Whitlock are at the wrong side. The only people who can tackle Demetri, Santiago, and Felix are Alice Brandon, Myra, and Jesse. The other two ancients moved not. Caius looked confident but I don't know why. Marcus, him I cannot and Marcus are closer to Aro and Miss Bella- closer than us at least.

Caius' unnerving confidence is what bugs me the most. How can he be so calm, so collected when Aro's in such a desperate situation?

"Dimwits," Denise mumbled. That can only mean one thing. She was done thinking. "She said it before, didn't she? Her connection to the Volturi doesn't have anything to do with her family. As much as possible, she wants us to stay out. We don't really have a choice." She shrugged. Rosalie Hale wanted to rip her head so badly. _The nerve_. If she only knew how much I wanted to do worse to her. Emmett Cullen had to hold her back.

Edward Cullen's reaction was so not surprising. He made eye contact with Miss Bella and he understood what she wanted to pass even when it was only for a second. His face twisted in indecision and pain.

"Stay back." A warning for the others. Miss Bella's resolve was clear but she was pleading. She glanced at each one of us. "Edward, please?" she added.

"Please," she said again. Edward Cullen was in defeat and I know it.

Denise walked towards me. The guards stiffened, ready to pounce at us any time. Caius lips curved downward. Marcus only followed with his eyes. Jess and M kept their stances ready. They've been waiting for instructions. The Cullens showed confusion. That was all part of the strategy. That'll make the Volturi that the plans are futile without the Cullens knowing even a little. That's where they're wrong though. But I think one or two of them will expect more from Denise. "Jane then Liam," she whispered so low for only me to hear. She went back to her post.

I took a deep breath to ready myself, but…

Miss Bella's scream ran all through the forest. Aro's forearm pierced her chest, making her limp in pain.. Her cold flesh ripped and scattered around her and venom sipped out of her wound. My eyes were wide. Everyone's eyes were wide.

_How did this happen?!_ I didn't even see the motion of his escape, what more of his attack. He moved too quickly. Not even the vampires were able to react. _How?_ There was no other chance- I attacked, together with everybody else. Edward Cullen threw Liam to Spence Orphen's waiting hands and the kid did his job. The enraged knight dashed to his damsel so quickly that I couldn't follow his movements. The need to kill exceeded that of anyone's that I have met- including my own.

I pinned Jane to the ground, putting my ability to use. The guards dropped, cringing to the mud in pain, so did some of us. _Of course!_ Miss Bella was wounded and she lost her concentration. Aro didn't appear to be in pain. He was so used to this, Jane's ability. Trying it countless times on himself and feeling its potency in others' memories made him accustomed to its torture. He was ready, he's been ready for years.

Aro anticipated this because he knew his own sins, his corruption, his _evil_.

I ran to the wolves and made it in time before Alec could give them a scratch. I tackled him but he was a vampire and I'm only half. Alice Brandon helped me restrain him with a smile that didn't cover her agony.

"Give it back," a weak growl was heard despite the brawl. Miss Bella clutched her still-open chest. Edward Cullen crouched in front of her and Aro stood in glory in front of them both. His face was full of victory and in his hands were a chunks of Miss Bella's flesh and a silver piece that he so admiringly eyed. It must be the key- kept inside Miss Bella's heart. She mentioned this once before. "The key burns with me."

Aro might have been flourishing but I can't say the same for his guards. Emmett has severed Demetri's limbs and threw them all into the fire that Rosalie Hale prepared. Demetri was left to suffer helplessness as Emmett ran to assist Spence.

"Emmett! Move to your left!" Spence shouted. Although a bit confused he did as he was told. He sped up and the impact f his body to Liam's and Spence's shocked the ground. His guffaw shook the trees even more. "What was that?!" Spence demanded.

"Sorry, it wasn't on purpose," Emmett apologized. Even I can tell that was a lie. _The nerve of that man!_ This is not a joke! _Lives are at stake!_

Paul and Jared weren't that heavily injured. That was good- I can let them take Leah Clearwater and escape.

"Seth, you have to get out of here as far as you can," I instructed. His eyes pierced me with protest but it also held desperation. Leah's breathing was more ragged and slower than just two minutes ago. I was amazed as to how Leah Clearwater can still remain in her wolf form. Jacob Black , the Alpha wasn't. able to hold even a little more.

"I'll be fine. You needn't worry," I assured him with all the lying talent that I've got. It wasn't enough but Seth might have seen the hope and determination in my eyes. I caressed his cheek. "Go."

Seth ran, his sister on his back. The other wolves watched their backs. I listened carefully, waiting for any sign of them to fade.

"It seems _I_ have won," Aro said. He fiddled with the key. _Show off!_

"Give it back! Give it back you monster!" Ms. Bella snarled. It was firmer and stronger now. Her concentration's back. I attacked again. I don't know why but Aro maintain his triumphant form. Even when he was the only one standing. His guards were either dead or being killed. His 'Brothers' were stationary.

There was no other answer. Insanity drove him now. All his goodness drained until it led him to insanity. He had wanted the key since he knew of it. For so long he waited until all patience left him. The power he did not know, yet he desired, he achieved. Finally, after years, decades, centuries of sins, he lost his soul. The soul that made him even a little human. His whole being disappeared and returned wild and cruel. Aro's being tortured but he was made numb by his greed.

It might have been my imagination but I saw a slight change in Marcus's and Caius' eyes. Both held the same compassion Miss Bella's eyes held.

Jane and Alec were restrained. There was no need to kill Caius so Denise contented herself with skinning Santiago. She's been itching to torment the pervert. I've waited for that time to come. Santiago pleaded for her to stop but she did not. He just has to swear that he would never bother her again. _Meaning: He must never let his scent, his face, his voice, nor his shadow get near her ever again_. Keep Away. Stupid. If he had harassed me I would have done worse than this and kill him. Better yet, I'll take away his charms. 'The unattractive immortal.' 'The hunchback of Voltera'. To a vampire, especially a Volturi guard, that's saying a lot. I'll laugh at his sorrow. The hell! I'm laughing right now! I can suggest the idea.

Miss Bella's chest was back to normal. She's able to stand now. Aro was on the floor, his eyes wide. He refused to move even with his limbs were twisted but when the key leaves his hand he scratches aimlessly at anything. Aro's mouth watered, his hair was disheveled. He was the perfect picture of a mentally ill, a lunatic.

"Burn the key Bella. She wanted me to tell you that- if the conflict goes in your favor." Heads whipped. Marcus spoke?! I couldn't believe it. He never uttered a word. He never sighed. He remained stationary all the time. Aro looked at him- no, he glowered. "Traitor!" Aro tried to reach for Marcus. He kicked Edward Cullen at the gut, throwing him back. Aro's swift advance was stopped by the person we never expected to leave his side. Caius held his 'brother'. Again, Marcus showed no sign of fear. It's either he expected his death or he knew he will be protected.

"You dare! You dare defy me! I will make you pay dearly you insolent fool!" Aro shouted.

"You can kill him if you want." I was more stunned about this than Marcus speaking.

"I've been a coward. I couldn't kill him. He held the hearts of most of Voltera. A coup d'état would have been inevitable. You, Bella, gave us the perfect excuse for Aro's death." Caius explained.

"And who do you suggest will govern Voltera? _You?!_" Aro questioned mockingly.

"You fool! You're mad! You make me laugh, my brother! You have no followers, you have no power. You will lead Voltera to nothing else but its failure," he said as he laughed at the absurdity. "None of the guards fear you! Without fear you hold nothing. _Useless!_" he continued.

"Fear was never the answer. You cannot call fear loyalty. Fear is different from patriotism. You've always taken their freewill, _my_ freewill. Jane, Alec, and many others fear you. It has been a part of their everyday lives that sometimes they forget. My support was never enough to wash away the fear you've cast." Caius countered. He was so sincere that for a second I forgot who was talking. For the next second I thought he was being possessed. It's just… hearing Caius say such things, admit his defeat and weaknesses and saying that he needed help to do his task was… plain weird. I felt very awkward actually, almost disgusted. I felt shivers too.

His next action stunned us all. Caius ripped off Aro's head and threw the carcass into the fire. Aro was killed by his own puppet.

"Wow! That was the best performance I have ever seen," Rosalie Hale said sarcastically, clapping her hands. Jasper Whitlock scrutinized the Ancients on the spotlight.

"Aro can see your every memory. He should have known if you betrayed him in any way," Edward Cullen said, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"With these statements he would have killed you long ago. We-" Jess didn't finish.

"He's telling the truth!" Miss Bella gasped. She didn't look like she knew what was happening but for some reason she believed him now. She was also appalled.

"Don't be stupid Bells! How was he able to hide his true intention from Aro- if that were the case. I don't think there's another shield at their disposal- or is there?"Jess turned to look at the two remaining Ancients.

"J's right, B. How can you trust him? You sounded as surprised as we were," Myra interjected.

"You don't expect us to let the puppet take over?" Spence questioned. He was seething with disbelief.

"No. you don't mean Bella!" Denise asked.

"I decline," Miss Bella sighed. "You know I won't."

"I've thought as much," Marcus said. There was a hint of amusement in his voice. "She will be taking her rightful place in Voltera as its Queen."

Caius stared at Marcus, wide eyed_. Ha!_ I thought as much! He was planning on ascending the throne after we've disposed of his rival. Looks like it didn't go as planned.

"Is it true, brother?" he asked, excited by the idea. What?

"She's back! Ha ha ha! I can't believe it. I'll finally be at her bosom."

"Somebody should stop him before _he_ goes insane," Denise mumbled, breaking the awed silence.

"Why not wait and see? Maybe we'll witness Marcus going insane after Caius," Spence teased. He placed an arm around Denise's shoulders. Denise glowered playfully at him but didn't bother to remove his arm. _Wait!... Playfully? Woah!_

I tried really hard to absorb that. I knew he was courting her but, as far as I saw it didn't work. His method were rather weird. The weirdest of all were advised by Emmett Cullen, I believe.

But then I remembered Seth. Worry overshadowed everything else. I knew there were a lot to learn and to clean but I had to see. I walked to Miss Bella for permission to leave. Before I could even open my mouth Miss Bella gave me the go. This is one of those times when I wish that I was a vampire and not a half-breed. I dashed through the forest, listening attentively if ever they weren't able to make it to Carlisle and Esme Cullen. What will I do if Leah Clearwater didn't arrive on time? This is wrng. I shouldn't be so pessimistic; the law of attraction still applies to immortals such as myself.

I arrived at the reservation in less than five minutes. _Oh the agony!_ I would have arrived a fourth of the time I took if I were a vampire. But then again, if not for this form, Seth wouldn't have imprinted on me. Wrong word. Seth wouldn't have_ loved_ me. So I guess I am thankful.

I took a deep breath to ready myself for any casualties. The moment I took a step on the stair I heard muffled sobs and Carlisle Cullen's methodical voice. As I got closer I heard a very disturbing sound- a heartbeat, slowly weakening, fading. At this rate the owner of that heartbeat is no longer in danger but in the verge of death.

It stopped. I was couldn't comprehend it. The heartbeat was absent and the whale of a woman filled my ears. My mind stopped thinking. I needed to see. My hand reached for the door knob but it quickly opened. Seth stood in front of me, mirroring the same surprise my face had. Seth's eyes were red he was at the brink of tears. He was trembling.

"Seth," I whispered, unable to say anymore. I didn't know I could feel this way. I didn't know that this is how I will feel when I see the man I love broken and hurt. I was unsettled. I felt like breaking myself. I've never felt so unsure in my entire life. I didn't know what to do; should I say something, _do_ something? But what? Desperate as I was, I didn't know the answer. No matter how useful my brain is when it comes to battles and logic now it's just… soup.

"Sophie!"he gasped. It was Leah Clearwater. She's gone.

"This is so un-cool," he blurted, scratching his neck. He was trembling lesser now.

"Do you want to talk?" I offered. He needed someone to converse with. I'm not good at comforting people but I can at least listen.

"I… please…just….just leave me alone," he almost growled. "Sorry!" he quickly apologized.

"You know Seth, this is not the right place. Let's go someplace else?" I offered again. He was puzzled but he quietly closed the door. The knob was deformed- it looked like a deformed thing.

I held out my hand, he hesitated. I smiled at him. But he still refused. I rolled my eyes. _What does he think I am?_

"Seth. Relax. I'm not as hard as Miss Bella but I'm hard enough for you," I informed him, smiling again. He returned the smile.

"Besides, I heal," I added. He slowly reached for my hand. "But not as fast," he contradicted, holding my hand. I raised an eyebrow at him.

**Author's Note: hey Guys! I know I haven't updated for months. I have a ton of excuses. One of which is that I had entrance exams and I had to study for them. Okay! I admit I got lazy… **_**Really sorry.**_** To make up for my delayed update I made this chapter longer than the previous ones.**

**Again, I'm sorry. For any questions you're always free to ask. Thanks!**


	25. My Gosh!

**Chapter 25: My Gosh!**

**Disclaimer: You should know, I don't own Twilight. Of course you know I don't.**

**This is the last chapter guys!**

**The fight is over. Aro's gone together with his guards. What now?**

Victory can leave a bitter after taste. It's not always sweet. Sometimes you'd find it meaningless. You don't believe me? Ask someone who's experienced it. Unfortunately, I _have_ experienced it. Just two weeks ago.

I didn't want to go but Edward insisted that I should. I also had approval from Seth(according to Sophie, anyway). They even invited the Cullens and my coven over the border. With Jacob giving the decisions, no one dared complain. But, would Leah want me there? When the fact remains that it was_ I_ who caused her death? I brought the monsters to them.

"It's not that I don't want to go. I… I just feel so… so guilty. I can't face any of the Quileute's, especially Seth," I explained to Sophie once. She understood and she can't deny that she- part of her blames me for her would-have-been-sister-in-law's death.

Finally, we agreed on letting me stay in the forest and watch the funeral from afar. Edward held my hand. He offered to stay with me in the woods. Rose and Emmett were there too. She wasn't thrilled about the stench. Denise, Spence, and Myra stayed at the other side of the forest. Putting Den and Rose together will only cause a brawl. Jesse, somehow, has a bond with Ryan, a pack member. I think they were talking about nervous and easily distressed women. Jasper refused to leave Alice's side. He wasn't the least bit enthusiastic about the emotional atmosphere. Carlisle and Esme managed to earn the trust of the whole tribe so they obviously had to join into the crowd.

Jacob and the rest of the pack wore tuxes- despite themselves. Of course Bell wore a dress. No one wore black like people normally do during funerals. After seeing the black clad Volturi, black is the last thing anyone wanted to wear. I watched as almost everyone gave their final words. She had so many friends. The whole pack gave speeches. They spoke of her with so much love and longing that it was hard to believe that they often complained about her attitude.

Seth took his turn, temporarily letting go of Sophie's hand. I couldn't help but look away, burying my face on Edwards shoulder. He caressed my head, comforting me. I listened to his speech. I heard very clearly how much he cried, how much he held back, and how much he tried to be positive.

"Hey," he said weakly. "I…"-he paused to look at Sophie for encouragement-"Leah, she lived a long life. She chose to live a long life in service for her tribe and her family. She lost dad then she lost mom but she never gave up. She continued on. She lost the man she loved. Still, she continued on. She did it all for me.

"Yes. Leah was annoying at times-most of the time. Ask anyone who knew her. I know I do. I'm her little brother. Would she have been Leah Clearwater if she couldn't irritate us? No. Would any of you be here if you didn't love her? If you weren't her friends? No. And no. She's my only sister. The best there is. So, for her journey to her new home, I want her to bring with her my love and appreciation.

"Sister, I love you." With his final words I heard his sniffled sobs. "I'm sorry," I muttered. Edward held me tighter. I knew he couldn't say anything. Like all others and myself- especially myself- he knows that it was my fault.

The run home took no time at all. Maybe a few minutes but you get the point. Carlisle and the rest who attended the funeral used a car. Sophie stayed with Seth. That girl seldom comes back home. I'm surprised she manages to come to school everyday.

As soon as I sat at our tables (we attached another table in since we had so much company) I noticed something. Spence and Den weren't with us but I can still smell them. I whipped my head around, looking for them. Den was with me this morning. We even used her truck and I'm sure I had classes with to mention the fact that her light was near. Then I saw them. Spence and Den were buying "food" and…heading at a completely different table. Wow! That was fast. I'd have to congratulate Spence.

I knew Den was affected by his weird attempts of flattery, which I assume were Emmett's fault. I thought it will take more effort and time. Jess and Jasper even had a bet on how long Spence will last.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice bounded at me. "I know you don't have a dress so…" she didn't continue, looking at me with that mischievous grin she so often gives. I didn't know what she was talking about. Why would I need a dress? Why was she all excited and… expectant? I looked around the table for answers. They all looked at me, waiting. When I turned to Edward he had the same expression as everybody else but he was more amused. And, I knew he was not planning on telling me- even if he knew. I stared back at Alice. I was really racking my brain for something.

"You're as dense as _ever_, Bella," she sighed, a bit disappointed.

"What?" I demanded. She slipped a roll of paper from her jacket. It's a poster- a poster I've seen all over the school since last week. _Prom!_

I'm not talking to anyone until they drop their genius idea of going to _prom_. No. Not even Edward will hear a word from me. I will lock myself up in my room and read the books I have in store. I have to endure or they will never drop it. They've won on making me go before, now it's time for me to succeed on not going. Maybe I should give the Queen a visit. The perfect excuse. I may contribute my help if needed until prom's over.

Voltera's up and watching from the shadows again. Without Aro, though, the methods are much more merciful and civilized. I knew she'd do a wonderful job. She was reinstated and so were Caius and Marcus. Liam was given a second chance and Renata now serves the Queen. The wives were released from the tower. They are now the Queens retainers.

There was a rebellion from some of Aro's loyal supporters lead by his wife. Her mate has just been killed. She won't stop at anything. There is a strong possibility that she'll come for us for revenge- for me especially. I'll have to stay away from Forks. The wolves might get themselves involved again. If possible, I want to stay away from people. On the other hand, even with Aro's death, his wife will still respect his beliefs. Human's are safe; but, being cautious is a priority. I have experienced the rage of a vampire who lost a mate. It didn't leave a good memory. This time, I think Sulpicia will be fiercer than Victoria was- even without the army. Sulpicia has seen and heard the schemes and strategies used by various vampire covens. I assume she knows very well how these strategies work.

There were others who left as well. Word spreads as the wind travels in the vampire world. This new Voltera, however, has a lot of impediments. Aro's death brought a new courage to those who seek power. Humans are in danger of those who want to reveal themselves to the world. The Queen instated a platoon of vampires with much experience of human interaction to persuade such vampires- if they cannot be controlled, then they will be killed.

Who am I fooling? Even if I want to, I can't leave Edward. I sighed. Looks like I'm stuck here with them, trying to give them a silent treatment. I opened my favorite book, "Wuthering Heights". I'm surprised Alice hasn't attacked me yet. I've been preparing myself for her cute little questions: _Bella, do you love me? How much do you love me?_

Edward didn't show up either. This is getting me really puzzled and irritated. What the hell is going on? No! I will not waver. They are plotting something- I am certain of it. Why does time pass by so slowly?

After a few more minutes, I closed my book. It's time to hunt. I left a note on the door in case they look for me. An Amazon rain forest. might be a good place to start. There's not much wild now a days but I need to live. It's better to endanger carnivores than to endanger humans. Besides, I only need one big predator to last for two weeks. Unlike the others, I have better control over my instincts. There were no sign of the Cullens or my coven outside the house. Maybe they're hunting on their own. That's odd. Edward would never hunt without me.

I crouched, waiting for my prey to distract itself with its own. A jaguar was hidden in the leaves sprouting from the grass. I've passed by a big one. It was waiting to pounce at a monkey going down a tree. I listened to its breathing and its low snarl. Its muzzle tensed as it moved forward. It went slowly. The monkey, although very cautiously scanning the forest floor, couldn't hear nor see the death that is to come. Impressive, isn't it? However, vampires are much more skilled and capable. I felt sorry for this almighty creature. Humans fear them because they are dangerous, keeping their distance but still they are amazed by this wild creature. If they knew about my kind or the Quileutes, would they keep their distance too?

Sometimes knowledge can consume one's life. Dig deeper into the mystery and it will haunt you. I hope the other vampires understood the law. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and bounded at my dinner.

I ran home for an hour. No one was there yet. I felt for the shields I've put on them instead. All their lights were on the school grounds. Why? It's not prom yet… or is it? I don't know. I don't care. They gave up on me and that's what I wanted, which is odd. Alice gave up? I don't think so. Is it safe to assume that she's changed through the years we've separated? Oh no. Definitely not. Also, Edward couldn't have left me here.

Guess what… there was a surprise. Lying on my coach is a box and on the floor just in front of it are gold stiletto shoes. This is, without a doubt, Edward's idea. Typical Edward, always giving me the chance to refuse but at the same time making it incredibly hard to resist. I walked over to the package. My hands nearly trembled as I reached to take the lid off.

Inside the box is a delicate green satin dress. The neck line was beaded, forming a pattern of vines and leaves. The strap was made to look like a continuation of the vines and is also bead.

I lifted the gown to see the hem. It was adorable. It flowed as I swung the dress. The layers of cloth gave out a beautiful effect. Each layer had a different shade and texture. It would be a shame not to wear this. _Oh crap!_ I'm faltering. I thought I was resolved to not going. I shook my head and placed the gown back in the box.

I took my nightly bath and sat myself on the couch. I picked up one of my favorite books, "The Alchemist". That won't do. It's too short. I combed my hair with my hands. _What should I do?_ If I could just sleep that would be helpful, but I can't, not for eternity. The wind blew at me. Wait! The wind? But I closed the window. I set my barrier, no one was around. I saw no light except for the squirrels and bugs in the trees.

My eye caught something on the window sill. There lied a 4 feet long box. _What's this?_ It couldn't have been from any of the residents of this house. I would have known. Now that I think about it, there's no scent of any kind of creature. I scrutinized the package. My eyes narrowed. Written on its side was my name: _Bella_. Under that name is an insignia, the crest of Voltera. I couldn't help but smile. I thought I told her that I didn't want any presents. She's just as stubborn as Edward.

I ripped the paper. A wooden box? I wonder what's inside. How many mysterious boxes do I have to open today- tonight. I slid the top off and was surprised by the magnificence of what's inside. The hilt was threaded royal blue. The sheath had such intricate and beautiful carvings of pure silver. There were words inscribed on the guard. Around it were different gems stones, mostly aquamarine. It was Latin and it read, "_lux lucis_". It meant "light". Whatever does that mean?

Why a sword? I don't need it, I've had training but I was never as good as her. I don't have a use for it and I don't want to display a sword in the house. Besides, if Den sees this she'll be begging me to give it to her. That was for certain. The cabinet will be enough until I find a better hiding place.

It's been 3 hours but they still haven't returned. What could they be doing? This really bothers me so much. I don't like getting left behind. If they're planning a surprise, _again_, then count me out. I miss Edward already. Why does he have to leave with the other? He could have waited for me. I hugged my legs tightly. _Come back Edward_.

I wish I can fall asleep so that when I wake up he'll be beside me, waiting, like he used to do when I was still human. At the same time, I want to spend every second of my life with him, not sparing even a little of my time close to Edward. I didn't think I'd feel the same again but now that he's back, he brought my heart back with him.

If I go now, then I'll be admitting defeat. Maybe, a time with Jacob can…Oh! I can't. Never again…

Maybe Charlie can help. He's always there when you need him. His passing didn't change that. My father who everyone relies on. He's like my dear diary now. I tell him everything that has happened to me ever since I left him and my mom, my friends and every human attachment to Isabella Marie Swan. He knew about the Queen, the conflicts in Voltera, he knows about Sophie and a lot more of my friends. I knew he would be pleased to hear that I've killed other creatures but I told him anyway. I feel like I can spill all of my secrets on him. I just wished that I had done it sooner.

I went off. The sun seldom shines on Forks so there's no problem if I go almost everyday. His gravestone was the most taken care of- I do the cleaning. No mote can escape the eyes of a vampire.

"Hi, Dad," I greeted, sitting in front of him.

"I…I went to Leah's funeral the other day. Yeah, she's gone. Have you seen her, dad? I bet you have. I also bet she told you about what I did; how she came there. Will you tell her… will you tell her that I'm sorry? I know she won't forgive me but, all the same, I want her to know." Talking about this made me feel depressed. I want to cry but I can't.

Someone once told me that the inability to cry is a type of compensation. Upon becoming an immortal we get everything a human can wish for. Heightened physical abilities, breathtaking beauty, and the time to collect knowledge are ours. We can experience everything imaginable. With all these given to an immortal we have no right to weep. All we can do is rejoice. But that man loved his abilities so much, accepted and embraced them so much, lost himself to his greatness. He became a lunatic.

That man was Aro. I never understood and I don't want to understand but there were times when I want to think that I had no right to cry. I had no right yet I want to. All I could do was scream, scream until my lungs run out of air, until my tonsils hurt. But I'm not human- not anymore. I will never again run out of breath and never again will I feel pain because of exhaustion. I'll have to use my gift to feel exhausted but why should I?

"I'll stay with you for a few more moments, dad." I moved to the left of the gravestone and leaned on it. I stared up at the grey sky. "Do you think I can visit mom someday and talk to her like I do with you now? You're a good listener, dad, but I know you're not good with emotions. Mom does it better," I finished, closing my eyes, imagining how it would be like if I could talk to her as well. I visited her 10 years ago. I only got to see her grave briefly because of the sun. Of course she laid next to Phil. I was thankful when I saw that he had died after her. That would mean that mom didn't suffer too much depression other than her daughter abandoning her.

I heard something but I didn't move. I knew who it was. The familiar and intoxicating smell and the speed of his legs is something I absorb everyday.

"Bella?" he called from behind. I didn't move. I stayed there, leaning on the side of my father's gravestone, eyes closed. I fought the urge bound at Edward. In a flash, he was in front of me.

"Are you hurt?" he frantically asked. I felt his hand on my cheek and I leaned to it. I missed him. I slowly opened my eyes and stared at him. He was smiling his crooked smile and I returned the favor. He leaned to me and his lips brushed mine.

"I was worried. You weren't at home," he said.

"You weren't at home either," I countered. "What were you doing at school?"

"Alice wanted to see the decorations."

"Don't try to fool me Edward. Alice should have seen what the school would look like as soon as the committee made the decision. What did you really do there?" I pushed.

He sighed and said, "Lets go home?"

"Why are you avoiding my question?" I demanded. Instead of answering me, he stood up and gently pulled my arm up.

"We're in front of Charlie, Edward. You should know better than to trick me with my father present."

"I'll tell you when we get home," he said. I pouted, standing up so he'd quit pulling my arm.

'I swear Edward, if this is one of your surprises-"

I didn't finish. My lips were suddenly busy with his. He lifted me up to his arms without breaking the kiss. Other than his kissing expertise, my longing for him denied me the ability to stop. I felt him running. His muscles contracted at every bound. I snaked my arms to his neck to deepen the already passionate kiss.

I'm surprised we managed to stop the hungry lip-lock upon reaching the house.

I'm gonna ask you to guess again but you won't have to. Unsurprisingly enough, there was a surprise at home. There were lights and party decors around every corner of the house. Edward put me down and tugged at my hand for me to follow him. I stood, rooted to the spot. What the hell?!

I glowered at Edward. He is so going to be punished for this. He tricked me again. Sure it's obviously Alice's idea but he's unquestionably an accomplice to her plots.

People began streaming out of the house, wearing their prom dresses and tuxes. _Don't tell me…_

"Since we can't make you come to school, Alice had them hold the event here." I stared at Edward in disbelief. I'm sure I have my shield up. "Instead of you _going_ to prom we _brought_ prom to you."

_NOOOOOOO!!!_

This can't be happening. I have avoided this accursed event for 47 times so why not now? Please let me have a record of at least a hundred!

My room was completely blocked by Emmett and Spence. Every time I attempt to go in they appear out of nowhere to flank at the door. Alice handed me the dress and the shoes then she forced me to change in her room. She came in with me- obviously. In no more than two seconds I had everything on and my hair was fixed. Alice handled my hair because I insisted on letting it loose. It was fixed with a pin, twisted on one side and strands were loosened. None of us needed to put on cosmetics-that's overdoing it.

Edward was waiting at the door. He smiled at me and held his hand out for me to take. He wore a simple black long-sleeve polo shirt. with the first two buttons unfastened. He was plain gorgeous. I took his hand. Alice left us to go to Jasper. Edward led me to the balcony where I can see everyone. Rose and Emmett were dancing slowly in one corner while Den and Spence shared a drink near the forest.

Myra and Jesse were nowhere to be found. They must be in their room, enjoying each others' company. I felt Edward tug at my hand. "May I?" he asked. He placed his left hand on my hip and held my left hand with his right. We danced slowly that night. His steps were so graceful I had to forget my worries for the time being.

The best prom ever- amongst the little I have attended.

* * *

**Author's Note: There's the last chapter. I know it took so long as in SO LONG. I'm sorry beacause I got lazy.**

**About the DenXSpence. I'm not sure if I can do it but I'll try. I'm off to college now so that'd mean I'll be extremely busy. I have another twilight fic planned, same old concept but extremely different- in a way. Again I don't know if I'm going to pursue this or not. I hope I do.**

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO PUT ME and MY STORY TO THEIR FAVORITES and ALERTS and ALSO TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED. THANKS SO MUCH.**

** LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
